


He Didn't Have To Be

by RMRipley



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMRipley/pseuds/RMRipley
Summary: Zack and Cloud both survive the experimentation's in Shin-Ra Manor. Cloud falls back into Shinra's hands willingly, but Zack is struggling. What happens when Zack runs into Tifa Lockhart in Seventh Heaven only to find out she has a child? Will Zack be able to overcome the nightmares that plague him?
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tseng, Genesis Rhapsodos/Cisseni, Zack Fair/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a Zack/Tifa FanFiction. If you don’t like the pairing, foul language, or Cloud and Aerith being shown in a bad light. THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU. Please click off this story now. This is a ‘what if both Zack and Cloud lived.’ story.
> 
> Those of us who do write Fan Fiction stories work hard to come up with our content and sometimes it takes us a few weeks to get a new chapter out. I ask you all to be very patient with us as we are trying our hardest. Any negative comments are not needed. I hope you all enjoy this story!

#  Prologue

# 

* * *

Four Years…. Was that really how long it had been since he had gone to Nibelheim? Since everything…? He shook his head causing his long black spiked hair to sway and bounce. They had escaped their torture chambers in Shinra Manor, he looked at the ill blonde laying in the bed next to him. Cloud wasn’t handling the Mako well. Okay that was an understatement, Cloud looked like he was on death's door and there were only two outcomes from this. Either Cloud was going to be fine, or he would become addicted to Mako and his life would derail. 

Zack stood and began pacing the room, Shinra had managed to fuck them over once again. Why was he surprised at this point? Honestly, he wasn’t. Surprise had gone out the window a long time ago and now it was purely aggravation. Unlike his SOLDIER body, which was now infused with heavy Mako and Jenova Cells, Cloud’s body was human in comparison. Now, that pruity, was tainted by the monster government that was slowly destroying Midgar. 

With a heavy sigh, Zack used the hotel room phone to call Aerith. Luckily he had her number memorized. He was hoping that Tseng had kept his word and kept her safe. He wanted to hear her sweet angelic voice all over again. To ground him in his time of need. 

The phone rang…

And rang…

And rang…

Then… “The person you are trying to reach mailbox is full. Please try again later.”

Zack growled and hung up. He knew it was a long shot. That was what the message said yesterday too. 

He looked over to Cloud and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m going to get some fresh air. I’ll be back in a bit.” With that, Zack left the room and headed down to go and gather supplies in town. 

They had managed to find sanctuary in Rocket Town. No, they hadn’t gotten far from Nebelhiem but it was the best Zack could do with what little resources they had. Zack was lucky he had found them clothing before the guards found they had escaped. Which was the lie he would tell Cloud, in reality the guards had found them and kicked his ass. He too had too much Mako in his system to function on all cylinders. 

He had begun doing small favors for the town to keep it safe while they sought sanctuary. It was a good trade he thought, they covered for them when Shinra came to ask if they had seen two SOLDIER’s pass through and Zack killed all the mutated monsters that escaped and terrorized the town. It was a fair trade. It also kept what little sanity Zack had, he was the first to admit that sitting in the silence of their hotel room almost drove him mad. The rhythmic drips of the faucet, mice in the walls, and the occasional fly buzzing somewhere had his senses in overdrive. 

He picked up a small delivery job from the store clerk and headed out, it was for an eldery woman who lived on the outskirts and didn’t have means of transportation for groceries. Zack honestly didn’t mind, she let him tinker on her truck while she made lunch for him as payment. It was nice to keep busy and he didn’t know how long Cloud was going to be unconscious. He mounted his Chocobo companion and headed to the old woman's house, he had grown attached to the chocobo but he belonged to the store not to Zack. 

“You know Ebby, we had a good relationship going here.” 

“Kweh!” Ebby sang as he trotted down the familiar path to the woman’s house. 

Zack stroked Ebby’s white plumage upon his head. The bird had a little extra hop to his step as they trotted along. Soon they arrived at the small shack, the truck out front had the hood up still from Zack’s last visit and, like usual, she sat on the front porch crocheting something for her grandchildren. Whether she actually had grandchildren or not was a different matter, Zack chose not to ask in fear of getting hit with a pan or worse. 

“Morning Ms. Edna.” Zack announced as he hopped off Ebby and began digging into the saddle bags for the groceries. 

“Good morning, glad you were able to come on such short notice. I am making cookies and I can’t believe I am out of butter. It’s almost a crime, I tell ya. A crime!” The old woman grumbled as she stood and opened the door for Zack to take her groceries inside. 

“That would be a crime indeed! Glad I came to the rescue then.” He beamed, giving her his usual smile.

“It’s always a pleasure to have you around Zack. Now I will get to making your lunch and pack you some cookies for the road.” She grinned and gave his arm a light squeeze. 

He knew from past experience this was her form of kicking him from the kitchen and sending him out to work on her truck. She reminded him a lot of his mother but quieter. He had called and talked to her a few times recently, explained everything that happened the best he could, and she understood. He was thankful she didn’t pry on talking daily knowing that his safety was more important and the less they knew the better. He planned on going home as soon as he could. Sadly, Gongaga was quite the trip so phone calls would have to suffice. 

As the afternoon progressed, with a delicious lunch and a slew of profound curse words and bloody knuckles, Zack returned to the inn in Rocket Town. He paused outside of his room as a wave of danger washed over him. He sensed a presence in the room and a live one that was filled with determination and anger. Frowning, he wrapped his hand around the grip of his buster sword as he reached for the door knob. 

With a quick flick of the wrist and a push the door flew open and Zack stood shocked for a second. There Cloud stood adjusting his clothes and gathering material and supplies out of Zack’s bags. 

“Cloud?” Zack stammered, relieved but suspicious.

“I’m going to Midgar. I have to find Tifa.” Cloud growled. 

“Glad to see you too ass face.” Zack crossed his arms over his chest, unamused by Cloud’s deminer. 

“I need to make sure that she is okay.” Cloud shot a look at him, blue eyes encircled by Mako green flared anger.

“I’m sure she is fine, we can go see her together. How about you just calm down.” Zack blocked the door, Cloud was about a foot shorter than Zack which should have made Zack more intimidating.

“Move Zack. I didn’t want to be a part of this in the first place, if you could kindly fuck off I would appreciate it.” Cloud refused to meet Zack’s glare as he tried to push past. Zack quickly blocked and shoved Cloud back into the room, shutting the door and placing himself firmly in front of it. 

“I saved your ass, chocobo! If it wasn’t for me you would still be suspended in a tube of Mako and being experimented on by Hojo!” Zack snapped, the memories were still fresh and the nightmares still haunted him. 

“I don’t care if I hadn't followed you and Sephiroth to Nibelheim… “ Cloud paused. “My family and Tifa’s father would still be alive. This is all your fault! I trusted you!”

Zack stood blinking, unsure why Cloud blamed him. Sure Zack blamed himself for a bunch of things but this? Well it was a lot uncalled for at this point in time. Cloud shoved past Zack hard, throwing his elbow into the SOLDIER’s gut. “Shinra is still hunting us! Don’t be fucking stupid!” Zack hollered after Cloud as he marched down the hall. 

Zack grumbled to himself and took inventory to everything Cloud had taken, which was actually quite a bit of Zack’s stock. Great. Zack grabbed the note from his pocket, it was Aerith’s note. 

_“I’d like to spend more time with you.”_

Her voice was soothing to his mind, he quickly gathered his things, paid the front desk and headed out of the inn. Hitching a ride to Midgar on the back of a supply truck. Little did he know that trip would change his life forever.


	2. New Beginnings

# Chapter One: New Beginnings

# 

* * *

_Five Years Later…_

Tifa was cleaning up the bar in Seventh Heaven, getting ready for the night crowd was easy. Thankfully her four year old son was sound asleep, she just hoped that he would sleep through the night so that she could actually work tonight. She hated having to bother Barret or Yuffie to help out with the bar. Made her feel like she couldn’t handle things. 

It didn’t help that Cloud, of all people, was constantly gone and hadn’t come to Seventh Heaven for about three years now. Otherwise she would have him watch their son while she ran the bar, it sure would have made her life a little easier. She thought that they were going to be in this together. That was the only reason she agreed to having a child because she thought that he truly loved her. Sure she understood that mercenaries were taken around by their work, but for three years? Maybe that was a bit excessive. 

Cloud had changed a lot since he joined SOLDIER, she thought that things were going to be different now that he was out. Now that they were able to have the life that they had always wanted together. Apparently she was living in a pipe dream. 

She wondered over and took care of the few tables she did have. She gave them a warm smile and offered dessert, when they declined, she took their dirty plates and wished them a good day. Although she found it a little redundant. They lived in Edge which was on the outskirts of Midgar, where Sector 3 and 4 resided at one time. Tifa heard the door jingle as someone walked in, out of habit she called out her greeting as she made her way back to the bar. 

* * *

Zack was a little unsure how to handle his new surroundings, Midgar had changed so much since he had been here. He was going to visit Sector 7 where Seventh Heaven had been, thankfully he found some nice people who directed him to Edge where the new Seventh Heaven lived. All he wanted was a drink, he had gone to visit Aerith only to find out more disturbing information than he wanted to. 

He took a seat at the bar and tossed some gil on the counter. “Junon Ale.”

The barmaid retrieved his order quickly but seemed to keep him in her focus. Why did everyone have to stare at him like that? Yes he was a SOLDIER. Was being the key word. But that didn’t change a thing, sure didn’t change people's opinions. He glanced up and his eyes locked with the prettiest dark brown eyes he could have imagined. He knew those eyes. 

“Tifa?” His voice was above a whisper as if he was seeing a ghost.

In all fairness, last time he had seen her she was laying on the floor of the reactor dying. According to his heightened senses he had written her off as dead, Sephiroth was his main target and everyone else was a casualty. For once he was glad to be proven wrong. 

“Do you want a menu?” She finally spoke, breaking the trance. 

“Sure, and another ale.” He replied and took the flimsy one sided menu. Luckily the food menu hadn’t changed too much from what he had remembered. 

“Cloud isn’t here. I can’t tell you when he will be back either.” Finally she spewed. 

He was a little taken aback as he hadn’t asked where the blonde was. He honestly hadn’t even thought of it. Although it made some sense since he was called out this way to handle some beasts that were causing trouble. If another mercenary was in the area they would have handled it themselves, that meant Cloud wasn’t here doing mercenary work. Or maybe he just really wasn’t here at all. 

“I’m… I’m not here to see Cloud…” He finally answered her. 

* * *

Tifa was only slightly taken aback at the fact he remembered her, but the fact that he wasn’t here for Cloud was a new one for her. 

“You’re not?” Tifa began washing a few glasses that were in front of her. “Then why are you here?” 

_Blunt as ever, Lockhart._ Tifa thought as she set the glass to the side. 

“I have business out this way. Found out more information than I care for. Don’t worry, I will be out of your hair before you know it.” Zack reassured her, there was a slight bit of ice in his voice. Where it stemmed from was beyond her. 

“Business huh? Do you SOLDIER’s ever tell full truths or only cover up lies to hide what is really going on?” Her voice was hushed but sharp. She had every right to be vicious with him, he left her to die.

“Most of us aren’t given an option. As for why I am here, I was hired to take care of some local pests. I am guessing Cloud hasn’t been around to actually take care of the mess.” Zack smirked. “So you get me to dazzle you with my sword play and clear out the danger then vanish in the wind. You can go back to forgetting about me then.”

He was blunt, and that smirk did something to her she hadn’t felt since she first saw him back in Nibelheim. Her gut tightened and her stomach fluttered. 

“Well I best not keep you tied up in all of my charades then.” She smiled and set the last glass on the towel to dry before returning to her other guests. 

Just as she was about to shoo the ex-SOLDIER out of her bar and send him on his way, her son Denzel came down the stairs. Sleepy eyed and yawning he clung to the rail, it was almost time to open the bar part for the night. Looks like another missed bar night, she muttered curse words under her breath and went to her son picking him up. 

* * *

Zack had to admit that he was a bit unsure how to handle Tifa, and the fact she wasn’t the same young innocent girl as she was in Nibelheim didn’t help. The small child surprised Zack, something inside him wanted to snap at the sudden picture he received. If she adopted the child then he needed to cool his jets, but if the child was Cloud’s… Zack took a deep breath and a long drink finishing his ale. 

Abandoning children was not acceptable. Even as a SOLDIER he made sure he saved every child and that they were in caring hands. Never once did he abandon someone helpless. Without thinking he growled and shattered the empty beer bottle in his hand. When a large gasp pulled him from his thought he looked up to see Tifa with wide eyes, covering the child's head. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll clean this up. Take care of the little ankle biter.” He tried his best to flash her a dimpled smile as he grabbed the towel from the counter and began cleaning his mess. 

“You don’t have to, and his name is Denzel.” Tifa tried a few times to take over cleaning. Her hand firm on his arm. 

“I made the mess and I will clean it up. Besides you have your hands full.” Zack pulled from her grasp with the last of the glass scooped into the towel. Shaking the glass off and into the trash he glanced over and watched her. “How old is he?”

He could tell his question took her back a bit, but she wrapped her focus into Denzel all over again. Brushing his hair from his sleepy face, she really made a wonderful mother. “He will be turning 4 soon.” 

His anger spiked again, Cloud had missed most of this child's life. “Wow, he's getting big. Will be out kicking monster butt next to mom in no time.” He meant it playfully and his voice encouraged that. But he was hoping Denzel could keep her safe. 

“That’s awfully optimistic.” Tifa scoffed. Denzel reminded her so much of Cloud, and Zack could see the glint of pain in her chocolate eyes. 

“Better than assuming the worst in life. Trust me, it is easier that way.” Zack leaned against the edge of the bar, observing them and everyone else in the bar which was just a drunk in the back corner sleeping. “Does Cloud at least come home for birthdays?” Zack wasn’t aware he actually let those words have a voice till he heard her sigh. 

A very defeated sigh.

“No. Doesn’t matter, Denzel doesn’t remember him. It’s better for both of us this way.” Her words were cold but full of pain. 

He admired her strength. He had to, he couldn’t imagine being a single parent, running a restaurant and bar, and battling the world. It was crazy and a hard pill to swallow. If he ever ran into Cloud he would knock that boy to the sky and turn him into a cloud. 

Tifa set Denzel down and went to go make him some food, it was obvious Zack wasn’t planning on leaving anytime soon. He was a guest still so she could force him out if she wanted to. After she disappeared into the kitchen Zack laid his Buster Sword on the bar top out of the kids reach and sat on the floor. 

Denzel, without a care in the world, grabbed his toys and brought them over and sat with Zack. He helped Denzel build with the blocks, once a city of sorts was built Denzel ran though and knocked it all over. His laugh was infectious and caused Zack to chuckle at the kids antics. Denzel from time to time would sit in Zack’s lap or fall into it dramatically. Obviously he was a softer landing spot than the floor. 

A random squeal, as blocks went scattering everywhere, caused Tifa to run from the kitchen to find Denzel falling into Zack’s hands and throwing blocks into the air. She was unsure of the feelings she felt, no one, not even Barrett, played with her son like that. Like a father. It scared her, quickly she brought out food for Denzel and scooped him up and set him in a chair to eat. Which he did with vigor. 

“I.. I should be going.” Zack pulled out a business card from his pocket as he stood and handed it to Tifa. “Call if you need anything.” He quickly holstered his sword on his back and ruffled Denzel's hair. “Later squirt.”

Before Tifa could answer he was out the door and gone. She stared at his card for a while. 

_International Fair Service_

_Best of the Best_

_Call me at 512-555-0195_


	3. Boiling Point

Chapter 2: Boiling Point

* * *

Zack was at his boiling point, sadly he didn’t make it far before he skidded his bike to a halt and groaned. Sliding a gloved hand down his face. It had been way too easy to cave in and play with Denzel. He owed Tifa nothing, yet, he felt like he owed her everything. Painful memories flashed into his head of when he visited Aerith, of the life he thought he would have with her. 

Shaking his head he had to focus on the job at hand. There was a reason he was alone, much to his mother's dismay, he was a Shin-Ra created monster. Unlovable, and a ruthless killer who had no emotional attachment to the world. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that. It may come true one day._

With a groan he headed off to where a group of monsters had been spotted. He needed to destress and killing things was the only way to do that. He just wished that he knew what was going on with his life. 

The monsters went down without a fight, luckily it was only a couple of Blood Tastes -at least that's what they were called when he was in SOLDIER- they were simple creatures. Zack wouldn’t have been the least bit surprised if Tifa could put these stray dogs down. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought, she was so strong and if Cloud really didn’t see the amazing woman he had he was a larger fool than Zack thought. 

As Zack got back on his Fenrir and began heading to where he was staying, his head had been pounding since he left Seventh but he figured it had a lot to do with his thoughts. He barely got his bike going before his vision swam with images and scenes he didn’t recognize, his bike skidded to a halt and rolled, throwing him into the ground. He grabbed his head as he tried to make out everything that was happening, and just as quickly as it happened it disappeared. 

* * *

Tifa sat in her office, Zack’s card lay on the desk. 

Taunting her. 

Why? He meant nothing to her right? Last time she had seen him she said she hated him and Shin-Ra. Well only the former was a lie, he had done nothing wrong and in the end he was the one who made sure Cloud returned to her. Zack had been stopping in for the past few months to see if she needed anything or to see if she heard anything about creature sightings. The answer was routinely no. 

Tifa continued her normal routine as she was getting the bar ready she had called Cloud, and like normal was met with instant voicemail. 

“Cloud, I wish you would call and tell me where you are. Denzel’s birthday is next week. Zack is in town handling some creatures. Maybe you could come home to see him? Bye.” 

With an aggravated sigh she hung up and swung around gathering her clipboard and list. She looked at Barrett who was standing in the doorway. 

“Can you watch Denzel while I am out? I will be quick. I promise I just need some air.” 

“Yeah, I'll watch little man. I’m guessing the man you mentioned in your call was the guy I saw with the big ass sword riding through town?” Barret crossed his arms over his chest, his gun arm looking as threatening as ever. “Careful. Those SOLDIER types can never be trusted. Look at what Cloud did.”

“Barret please, I really don’t have time for this. Yes, I will be fine. Zack won’t hurt me or put me in harm's way.” She didn’t know how she was so sure, but after seeing him playing with Denzel, she just had a mother's intuition about it. “Besides he is good with Denzel, murderers aren’t known for being good with kids.” 

“Under what evidence?” Barret raised a brow. “Your boy loves everyone.” 

“Okay I don’t have any evidence. And not true, he knows to stay away from strangers and those in the bar.” Tifa scowled. “I’ll be back.” 

She heard Barret grumble something as she walked out the front door while grabbing the keys to the truck. She knew that he was only looking out for her, she appreciated it but she knew that she was more than capable to take care of herself. As for shopping. There weren’t many places she could go to get supplies but sometimes the Wall Market had everything that she needed. 

* * *

At the Sector 6 Wall Market, Tifa wasn’t the least bit surprised to see Zack there. Only he looked to be trying to pursue a girl, dimples flashing and a grin from ear to ear, as he talked was a dead give away. All guys were the same, if they weren’t married or actually committed to their relationships they were trying to find another girl. Tifa got to see in full force his charm, she remembered Cloud talking about it a lot. Only he talked about it like it was a super power, and he kept saying if only he had actually became SOLDIER he would have been able to as well. 

If he only knew… 

With a sigh she turned and handed her list over to the vendor who normally gave her supplies. She caught herself looking over every time either Zack laughed or the girl giggled. He was good at what he did, how he wasn’t tied down to a girl was beyond her. But what really caught her attention was the sudden thunder of marching feet that spun her around to look. Amazingly, Zack appeared to just ignore it. 

“Drop the weapon!” A grunt shouted at Zack. To Tifa’s amazement, he hardly blinked as he reassured the girl and handed her his card before turning his attention to his newest company. 

“You mean my sword? Alright. I don’t need it.” Zack smirked, unsheathing his sword and driving it into the dirt beside him. Tifa watched as a few of the grunts leaned back, their actions not as threatening as before. If she had to guess, they saw his eyes and were second guessing their orders. 

“President Shinra requests your presence and has ordered you to be detained for crimes committed.” The first grunt held his ground, as best as he could. 

“And he sent his finest to bring in his finest?” Zack tapped his chin as he thought about it. He really had no worry about the battle at all. “How about this, you put your guns down and we will have a hand to hand combat. You guys win, I'll go with ya, I win.. Well I win.” He finally grinned, hands on hips in a cocky fashion. 

“Those are not our orders.” The grunt demanded. “You come with us now or forcible measures will be taken.”

“Oooh. I’m shaken in my boots. They sure tried to give you a back bone. Boy what I would have given to teach someone like you.” Zack laughed. Tifa wasn't entirely sure what the hell was about to go down, but she guessed it would be a short show as a crowd had begun gathering. Zack’s eyes electrified as the Mako within him surged.

As the grunts were about to take action on their words, Zack moved into action. Tifa was amazed at the speed of which he could move. In about five quick movements between well placed punches and kicks all ten of the grunts, that were there to take him in, were on the ground. But as quickly as they were taken out, a Turk appeared behind Zack and hit him with an EMR sending the SOLDIER to the ground hard. 

Rude fisted his hand in Zack’s hair pulling the SOLDIER up to his knees. “Ah, Shinra’s finest lapdog sent to give aid in retrieving Shinra’s finest weapon.” Zack grinned up at the Turk who quickly hit him with the rod again.

Tifa knew the Turk, he secretly had a crush on her and she still wasn’t sure as to why. Quickly she ran over to assist as Rude continued to lay the rod to Zack’s back to keep him on the ground. 

“The Turk’s always get who they want. If you hadn't paid the boss a visit, no one would have known you were in town Fair.” Rude shook his head.

“Rude! Leave him be!” Tifa growled as she shoved the Turk and kicked the rod away. “Go and say he wasn’t here.” 

To Zack’s amazement the Turk backed down fast. But quickly that amazement turned to anger as yet another Turk was claiming a girl. Bastards. Zack quickly looked between Tifa and Rude, his lips drawing in a tight line. While he had grown to know Tifa over the past few months, it wasn’t in his nature to mess with an existing relationship. So who did Tifa really like? The Turk or Cloud? Now his head really hurt.

“Hey you okay?” Tifa asked as she reached to touch his arm. Quickly he moved from her reach and punched Rude in the face sending him to the ground. His ocean eyes a dangerous dark blue swirled with mako green. 

“Better now.” Zack growled as he purposefully kicked Rude while he stepped over him, retrieved his sword and returned it to his back. “Fucking Turks.” He said as he stalked off towards his bike. 

Tifa frowned and shook her head at the groaning Turk before she turned and went to catch up to Zack. “Hey! Wait!” She called after him as he became acquainted with his bike again. 

He didn’t actually stop what he was doing till she placed her hand on his arm, only then did she finally get to see what his eyes were really hiding. He was hurting. She recognized that pain all too well and she hated it, he was too sweet of a man to have that pain so deep in his soul that his eyes showed it. “Zack?”

“Return to your shopping Tifa. Get home, you have a child to worry about and he needs his mother. Don’t get involved, for Denzel’s sake.” His voice was cold and he quickly brushed her touch off. 

Tifa groaned, she hated this whole matcho act. She stood in front of his bike with her hands on her hips. “I’m not about to let you leave in this attitude.” 

“Tifa.” Again, Zack’s voice had a deep warning to it and if his voice wasn’t convincing enough his eyes added the extra warning.

“Zack.” She tried to mimic his tone but knew it would fall short, which it did as indicated by his facial expressions. Instead she gave up and walked around and sat behind him on the bike, which was slightly difficult due to his sword but it wasn't a new challenge. “So where are we going?” 

“You are going nowhere.” Zack frowned, her actions were absolutely taking all of the anger out of his sails. While normally he would be extremely aroused by this, he had just gotten his ass kicked by a Turk. He wasn’t amused.

“The shop will call when my truck is filled, until then either I stand around here and get gawked at or.. You can just tell me what the hell that whole scuffle was about.” Tifa rested her hands on his shoulders, she could feel him instantly tense under her hands.

“What happened is Shin-Ra bullshit like always. There isn’t anything to say about it.” 

He was trying to brush her off, but damn it was a hard task to do. So instead he sighed and got off his bike, Tifa followed suit and led him back to the vendor who was still gathering what she needed and putting it into her truck. While he stayed quiet the whole time he stood with her, it was nice not having to hear every guy cat call her while she waited. Zack was definitely intimidating, he stood with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed, and definitely made people think twice. 

“You know I might have to keep you around.” Tifa teased. “This is nice.” 

“That easily satisfied?” Zack’s brow quirked up as Tifa settled in next to him with her arms crossed just as he was. 

“Nope, just hate having to deal with those who try to hit on me constantly. Guess I now understand what it’s like to have a bodyguard.” Tifa couldn’t help the grin on her face, she had been confused when Aerith referred to Cloud as her bodyguard. 

Tifa never saw Cloud as the bodyguard type, he was quiet and reserved but not all that threatening. Unlike Zack who radiated “Fuck Off” like it was a cologne. Maybe all SOLDIER’s were that way, but wasn’t Cloud supposed to be SOLDIER? 

“A bodyguard? You sure have a strange way of looking at things.” 

“Well, you do have that “touch her and die” vibe that everyone at the market can see.” Tifa lightly punched him in the arm. “Thank you, I am sure that you don’t hear it often enough.” 

* * *

It had been awhile since the Wall Market incident. Zack hadn’t returned to Seventh Heaven, which Tifa wasn’t really surprised. He probably had Shin-Ra on his ass and couldn’t risk it. Tifa was currently cleaning up the bar and setting up birthday decorations. It was Denzel’s birthday and, like normal, Cloud hadn’t come home. She wanted to think that as the years passed this would have gotten easier, but the reality of it was. It hadn’t. 

Tifa invited a few friends over to help celebrate Denzel’s birthday, luckily Barrett had brought over Marlene early and the two were off playing. It sure made life a little bit easier. Soon Aerith and Tseng came over with their two children, who also went to play. Aerith was sweet and had always been a good friend to Tifa, but Tifa had a little bit of a bitter spot over the fact Aerith was close with Cloud and had at one point tried to date him. 

Some wounds were hard to close. 

“You will never believe who decided to grace my doorstep the other day.” Aerith began as she poured drinks for the kids and handed Tseng a Junon Ale. 

“Who?” Tifa half expected her to say Cloud or maybe Elmyria. 

“The SOLDIER I dated once. I swear I thought the man was dead. Needless to say it was a little awkward.” Aerith admitted and actually looked embarrassed. 

“Wasn’t he gone for four years though? No call, no letter, nothing?” Tifa quirked a brow. 

She remembered Aerith talking about a guy she had seen a few times and only referenced him as a friend to Cloud. Who this mystery guy was, intrigued her a bit but she had enough on her mind as it was. Gossip was out of Tifa’s vocabulary today. 

“Yeah! Zack used to be so good at keeping in touch, till his last mission and he just vanished. Doesn’t matter now, he has changed so much. I hardly recognize him anymore!” Aerith blurted out. 

Tifa froze at Zack’s name. It all made way too much sense now, the look in his eyes when he saw Rude at the Wall Market. 

_“I have business out this way. Found out more information than I care for. Don’t worry, I will be out of your hair before you know it.”_

Zack’s voice rang in her head as she was finally able to put two and two together. The information Zack found out was Aerith moved on and pushed him so far out of her mind. Aerith kept chattering on in the background as a whole new realization hit Tifa. Why Zack was here, why he had really come back, most of all she now understood where that deep pain came from that sat in his eyes like a plague. 

“Wait… Aerith back up.” Tifa finally got out.

“My flowers are doing well in their new flower bed?” Aerith looked absolutely confused. Tifa had to admit that it was a very strange place to stop Aerith. 

“No, go back to the bit about Zack. You guys dated? And you were serious?” Tifa leaned against the counter, she was glad that she hadn’t been holding anything when this bomb was dropped. 

“We had a few dates and he would visit me almost daily at the church if he could get away from work.” Aerith answered confused, but shrugging it off. “He was a sweet guy and showed me the world isn’t all that scary. Honestly, if it wasn’t for him, I may not have met Tseng. They were best friends back in the day.”

Another bomb.

“I…” Tifa stammered. “I need air.” Quickly Tifa walked out the back door and closed it behind her, leaning against it so she wouldn’t be interrupted.

Aerith was really oblivious, Tifa could tell even from what little she said. Zack loved Aerith and had plans in his mind for them. That was why he returned, that was why he was now a shell of a man. Aerith broke him by marrying his best friend from work, Tifa figured seeing Aerith not only married but with children. After seeing what the man was actually capable of, if he found out Aerith was expecting another. Tifa feared for Tseng’s life cause no one would be able to stop that. 

Except maybe Barret, but it would be a struggle. 

Tifa returned inside, she wasn’t sure how long she had been outside but she hoped it was long enough. She was ready to get this party over with, it was all for her son but damn this day had gone to hell. Tifa mingled with Yuffie and Vincent while Aerith and Tseng mingled with Barret and Cid. Tifa occasionally laughed at a pregnancy joke Yuffie made as she watched the kids play, Yuffie and Vincent were also expecting. Tifa gave them kudos for bringing a child into the world right now, but then again she didn’t have any room to talk herself. 

Tifa turned as the door chimed, she wasn’t expecting anyone else, and who she saw walking in instantly stopped her breath. Gift in hand, Zack wouldn’t have looked more out of place had he just walked into a makeup store. It took about a split second between her about to greet him, Denzel running to him, and for Zack’s blue eyes to ignite into hate and betrayal as they rested on Aerith and Tseng. 

“Zack!” Denzel cried as he wrapped his arms around the SOLDIER’s leg. Tifa rushed over quickly as Zack scooped Denzel up and hung him by his legs. 

“Hey, ankle bitter. I heard it's your birthday.” Zack laid the gift on the bar top and quickly handed the giggling Denzel to Tifa. 

“I didn’t know you were coming.” Tifa finally admitted as she righted her son and set him back on the floor.

“Just to drop off the gift. I’m leaving.” Zack never met her gaze and as soon as the words left his lips he turned and left. 

She wanted to stop him, and the confused “Mommy?” from Denzel broke her heart. She didn’t know Zack well but she knew that kids could sense good in the world and evil, and if Zack was as evil as Aerith played it, Denzel wouldn’t act like he did. 

“Leave it to him to ruin a good time.” Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose. “The man never had good timing.” 

Tifa guessed he was speaking from personal experiences. Still she was left wondering what Zack’s side to all of this was.


	4. Always SOLDIER

# Chapter Three: Always SOLDIER

* * *

Zack would have been less shocked had he just walked into Sephiroth and Angeal making out than seeing Aerith at Denzel’s birthday party. He should have known they would know each other. It was common sense that they would know each other. 

“Fucking moron!” He cursed himself out loud as he slammed his fist into the old Shin-Ra SOLDIER building. 

He had found his old apartment in mint condition, besides the dust, and decided to stay. The building was abandoned unlike Shin-Ra Headquarters. He got away from Seventh Heaven as fast as he could, and he refused to go back. He had refused to look at Denzel or Tifa as he left, if he had seen the boy's face he would have caved and stayed. If he looked into those pools of chocolate, he would have caved and stayed. They had a hold on him, a chance at a new life, but he couldn’t risk it. It wasn’t worth it. No, it was worth it, the pain wasn’t. 

Glancing around the once luxury apartment, he noted the scattered papers and knocked over coffee table. They ransacked his place after the Nibelheim incident, trying to find clues of any sort to cause such betrayal. He didn’t have them. He could only imagine Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth’s apartments looking oddly similar. 

With a sigh he flopped onto the couch, he managed to knock most of the dust off it before he used it. He found some blankets in one of his cabinets and draped it over the couch and used it as his bed. Sometimes he wondered why he didn’t use the massive luxury bed in the bedroom, maybe it was because of his uniforms in the closet that haunted him or maybe the memories he made there. He really didn’t want to know why or remember why he hated that room now. 

* * *

Zack jumped awake at the sound of his phone ringing, with a groan he fished it out of his pocket and answered. 

“IFS, you request it, we deliver it.” 

“Zack?” Tifa asked in a questioning voice that made him shoot awake quickly.

“Hey Teef, everything okay?” She had never called him before and he honestly wasn’t sure how to handle it.

“Where are you?” He could hear the hesitation in her voice. 

“Midgar.” He kept it vague. 

“Can we meet somewhere and talk? I need some answers and well the other day brought up too many questions.” 

“Yeah.. um..” He scratched the back of his neck as he sat up and stretched. “How about in a half hour we can meet…” Hell he wasn’t sure where to meet anymore, so much had changed. 

“How about in Sector 6 at the Park?”

“Yeah, sure. I'll be there.” He hated being out of his element. 

She hung up before he could, if it was Gongaga he would have listed off five different places. But here? Gaia it had changed so much since he was here that he really didn’t know what existed anymore. He grabbed his coat and keys before he headed out, locking his apartment door. He didn’t know why he felt the need for that, no one here was going to enter, they hadn’t for years and the door was left wide open. 

Sighing again he trotted down the stairs and out to the street, he decided he was going to walk to Sector 6. From what he remembered it wasn’t too far and the walk would be good for his mind. By the time he got to the park, Zack thought he had solved all of the world's problems. If only things were as simple as that. He spotted Tifa sitting on a bench, wringing her hands in her lap. Was he really that late?

“Hey.” He said as he approached, his gait was not as fast as it usually was. 

“I was getting worried you wouldn’t come.” Tifa smirked.

“I am not that late am I?” Zack pulled out his phone to check the time vs when she called. 

“A whole two minutes.” She teased. 

“Oh, well sorry. What’s up you sounded upset on the phone.” Zack decided to get straight to the point. He suddenly remembered why he didn’t want to come here, this was where his first date with Aerith was. 

“I wanted to apologize for what happened at Denzel’s party.” She gave an apologetic smile. “Aerith said you had visited her. You want to tell me your side?”

“What is there to tell?” Zack scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest feeling uneasy. “I loved her, got sent away and held against my will. I left my best friend in charge of her safety and he made his move on her. I only ever received her last letter to me and that was the only thing that gave me hope.” 

The pain in his voice was more evident than he wanted to care to admit. It hurt a lot, if he would have thought that she had moved on and not cared he would have been better off. He continued before Tifa could say anything, kicking the dirt as he rolled his head back. 

“I had great plans you know. So many damn plans.” 

“I didn’t know he was your friend.” Tifa tried to absorb everything he was telling her, but it was hard and a bitter pill to swallow. 

“No Turk is ever your friend, remember that. They will do anything to get what they want and no matter what they say, they will be loyal to Shin-Ra till their last breath.” Zack growled. He really was losing his grip on reality, he sat beside her and placed his head in his hands. Why was it so easy to talk to her? 

“Trust me, I know. I wasn’t happy when she married him either.” Tifa sighed and rubbed his back, which caused him to stiffen. Or so she thought, maybe it was her words? 

“And what of you and the Turk? He backed down from you fast.”

“Rude? He likes me but it will never be more than that. I don’t know him nor like what he stands for. He simply knows I can kick his ass if I have to and he would be powerless to stop it.” Tifa knew it was going to round back to that incident at the market eventually. 

“And Cloud? Where does he stand in your life?”

“I really honestly don’t know. We used to be close, but then he left for SOLDIER and has never been the same since then. I couldn’t tell you what is going on with him.” Tifa admitted. “You probably know more than me.” 

Zack shook his head before sliding forward on the bench while leaning back, his arms hooking around the back of the bench with his legs out straight. Tifa would have been lying if she said she didn’t watch as his shirt drew tight against his core and lifted exposing a fully sculpted 4 pack on his lower stomach. She could only imagine everything else under his shirt was equally impressive. Damn, Aerith was an idiot for letting this man go. 

“Gaia, I would have killed to have a girl patiently awaiting my return.” Zack muttered as if talking to himself, his voice pulling Tifa’s attention away from where her wandering eyes were taking her. “A girl, starting a family, being fucking happy and peaceful… fucking moron.” 

She could hear his teeth grind and he quickly shot forward to began pacing before stopping and performing a few sets of squats. It was Zack’s nervous tick. Squats. He could never stand still and if he was agitated at all and had to stay in an area, he did squats. There was a reason he was so well defined as he was, he never sat still long enough to let all the food he ate turn to fat. 

Tifa quietly watched him for a bit, he would grind his teeth, pace, squat, then grumble as he began moving again. Sure she could have stopped him but he obviously didn’t want to leave or else he would have. In his own time either he would leave or he would say something. 

“What happened?” Her words finally cut his silence. “In Nibelheim.”

“A lot of shit. It’s painful to say the least.” Zack stopped and looked at her. He knew she was asking of the four years they were trapped away. The four years of torture he and Cloud endured at the expence of their sanity. 

“Cloud described it briefly, but not much.” Tifa admitted only to have Zack snort. 

“Cloud was only awake for the first day of it all. He was too badly injured to stay coherent.”Zack curled his lip. “I wish I could have slept through all the shit he did. Maybe I wouldn’t be this monster.”

Tifa stood then and looked at him angrily. “You are not a monster!”

“Says who?!” Zack snapped back. He was tired of being told what he was, he knew the damn truth. 

“I do.” Her voice cracked and was low. She really hadn’t expected him to snap, and she had seen what the glow in his eyes meant. 

Zack paused and stepped away from her. Why did she care so much? It would be easier to live if she went back to hating him like she did when Shin-Ra took everything from her. That was easier to swallow than this terrorized look that shattered his heart. 

“I do Zack, you have just been wronged. I know your heart is in the right place, sure you worked for Shin-Ra but that doesn’t mean you weren’t doing good based on what you knew. Look at where you are now, all because you continued to learn and make things better for yourself.” Tifa stepped up to him and caressed his scared cheek. “You are stronger than them Zack. I don’t blame you for Nibelheim.”

“You don’t know me! Don’t ever try to get inside my head!” His movements were quick as he snarled and pinned her against the wall of a nearby building. His grip tight and unforgiving around her wrists as he held her arms above her head. Tifa dared not move, unsure what that glow meant in his eyes. After a few moments the glow subsided and pain filled those ocean blue eyes. “It's too dark for you.”

His voice was barely a whisper as his grip softened, but he didn’t let go. She honestly didn’t want him too. She could feel the heat from his body radiating to hers, feeling the way his muscles twitched and reacted to her breasts rising and falling against his chest with each breath. His face was meer inches from hers, his breath tickled her nose as that stray piece of hair swayed between them. 

“What are you so afraid of?” Her words soft and non accusatory, he studied the features of her face over and over. He needed to leave, needed to run and never look back. That was a safe bet for him, his parents farm was always in need of an extra hand. He didn’t mind the work, he didn’t want to get hurt again and it was safer for her. 

“Honestly.” He sighed and pushed from the wall, releasing her and continuing to take steps away. “You.”

His words caught her off guard as he turned and ran, heading who knew where. Being scared of her? Why?

* * *

Zack paced his apartment. He couldn’t get her out of his head and it was driving him mad, although he was always a little crazy now he had her scent engraved in his brain. Where Aerith smelled of lillies and fresh cotton, Tifa… oh, Tifa smelled of leather and lilacs. She smelt dangerous to him and he suddenly craved it. It was the perfect combination of feminine and battle. War he now craved on a level he wished he didn’t. 

What if Cloud came home?

What if she wasn’t interested in him?

What if he destroyed everything like Sephiroth did? 

Well that succeeded in killing whatever boner he had. Flashes of fire and the smell of burning flesh filled his mind. He couldn’t find anyone and all he could hear was screaming, what had made Sephiroth fly off the handle so bad? Zack took a deep breath and realized he had sat down on his coffee table. 

Now that he was infused with Jenova cells just like Angeal and Genesis had been, his memories were scattered. Between new memories, haunting old memories and the need for new good ones was almost too much to bear. There was a reason Zack hadn’t tended to his wound from his last encounter, it reminded him too much of being cut open, skin stretched and then sewn back together only to be cut open again as soon as the healing started. 

His haunting memories were inturrupted by a sharp knock on his front door. Frowning, Zack slowly got up and went to the door. No one should know where he was, he was extra careful to make sure that not even Shin-Ra knew where he was. Which was a difficult task he had to admit. He looked through the spyhole in the door. 

Tseng… 

Zack blood ran cold, the sharp knock invaded his head again. He was trying to figure out if he should ignore it or open. So many possibilities and neither were really good for his health. If he ignored Tseng he would come back with Reno and Rude and probably shoot up the apartment, but if he answered he risked being taken into Shin-Ra HQ which was a death sentence itself. _Think, Fair. Think._

“Zack open the damn door, your breathing is less than subtle. I just want to talk.” Tseng finally said and once again rapped his knuckles against the door. 

Tseng smirked as Zack opened the door slowly, the SOLDIER was armed and ready to absolutely wreck house if he had too. Tseng admired Zack’s efforts. 

“Hello Zack. Can I come in?”


	5. The Return

#  Chapter Four: The Return

# 

* * *

It had been a few days since Tifa met up with Zack at the park. She wasn’t entirely sure what made him snap, but it wasn’t his actions that scared her it was his words. She scared him? Why? Then she thought about what else he had said, he wanted a family and a happy life. Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class, elite assassin, wanted to settle down and have a family. That was why he flew off the handle with Aerith, she robbed him of that. He came home for her, to have that with her and she performed it all on her own. 

It made Tifa wonder if Zack had planned more than he let on when he was on his way home. She sat and watched as Denzel was playing with his new race car track set Zack had got him. It was his favorite toy out of everything. She couldn’t help but smile, Denzel reacted so strongly to Zack. Whether it was actual like or the fact Zack caved and played with Denzel on the same level. She would never know. 

Suddenly her phone rang, she answered without looking to see who it was. A smile still on her face as she watched her son. 

“Hello?”

“Hey.” Zack’s smooth voice came through, increasing her smile. “Sounds like you are in a good mood. Get laid or something?”

“Ugh, no. That's a weird thing to ask.” Tifa curled her lip and scoffed at his implied reason.

“Not really. Anyway, any chance you can get a babysitter for a few hours? While I love Denzel, I want to have an adult evening.” Zack paused. “I’ll take him to the movies another time.”

“Boy don’t you drive a hard bargain. Let me see who I can grab, no promises though and I do plan on opening the bar tonight so my babysitter may not want to come in early.” Tifa smirked, she didn’t know what the man had planned and why so suddenly. Granted he had been in Midgar for months now and she had no idea where he had chosen to call home. 

“I’ll pay them extra and help with the bar.” Zack said determinedly. 

“Alright Captain impatient. I’ll call you back if I get an answer.” Tifa shook her head already thinking Yuffie and Vincent could use the parenting experience before their bundle of joy entered the world. 

“No, meet me by the fountain on Loveless Avenue in an hour. If you don’t show, I’ll come to you.” Zack said firmly before he hung up not giving her the chance to retort. 

“Demanding much?” Tifa laughed, granted his assertiveness and controlling nature did something to her that made her squirm. 

Before her mind left her completely she quickly called Yuffie as she went upstairs to pick out an outfit. 

“Hey Yuffie, would you mind coming over and watching Denz a little early. Zack called and wanted to see me, he said he would pay extra and help with the bar if I got someone.” Tifa explained as she pulled out a nice blue satin dress from her closet. 

“You mean tall, dark and handsome with the shimmering blue pools? Hell ya I’m in. I want to hear the deets. Vinny has been holding out on me and well… I am honestly going a little mad.” Yuffie chimed in, Tifa could hear Vincent grumble something in the background and chuckled.

“Yes, yes. Be here in about ten to fifteen minutes?”

“Yep, I can do it.” Yuffie chimed and hung up. 

Tifa chuckled as she changed into the dress, she didn’t know exactly what the man had planned. A date? He said he wanted it to have an adult evening. What the hell did that mean? Knowing Zack that could range from a date to random combat training. Oh Ifrit, now what should she wear!?

* * *

Zack paced around the Loveless fountain, either she wasn’t going to show or she was. Either way he was going to see this woman and figure out what the hell he could do to fix this craving he had. Now he wanted ice cream, at least that craving could be easily solved. He listened as some girls began giggling and whispering as he passed them. 

That made him wonder if his fanclub still existed. He almost wanted to find out, until he saw Tifa looking around for him. That dark blue dress made any blood he had left in his brain rush south. Yeah he was fucked in the thinking compartment, there wasn’t anything he wanted to think about that would remove this problem mentally anyway. 

“Hey!” He waved her over to him. 

Quickly she moved over to him and stood by the fountain. “Hey. So what are we up too?”

“Well I figured it's been about four years or maybe more since you had a proper night on the town.”  _ Maybe have a good time. Fuck, knock it off Fair! _ He mentally shook himself. He did not need to keep having those thoughts right now. 

“It has been a while, you could say that. How about some take away and you can show me where you have been hiding since you got here.” Tifa smirked, she could already tell his brain wasn’t firing on all cylinders. It was quite entertaining really. 

“Ha, ha. Yeah you don’t wanna see where I have been living.” 

“Why have too many women trapped in your bedroom? Is that why you can't think straight?” She teased and gently shoved him. 

As quick as she had shoved him he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her flush against him, his breath tickled her ear as he whispered. “No, you are the reason I can’t think straight. That dress is torture.” There was a deep growl to his tone, possessive almost. 

“Sounds like a personal problem.” Tifa grinned, while she was also a hot mess she couldn’t let him know. 

He did things to her that not even Cloud could arise in her. Zack smelled sinful and dangerous, yet reassuring. It was a combination that she hadn’t smelled before yet she liked it. To the public they looked like a young couple who were enjoying an embrace. Reality was she was concealing his growing erection and her feelings for how she felt for him. 

“Actually I think it has become a group project at this point. A timed event perhaps?” She could hear the smile in his voice. He was grinning ear to ear she just knew it. 

He traced a finger up her arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake before he quickly pulled away and headed down Loveless. 

“You coming?” He smirked. Now he was the one who left her hot and bothered. Ass. 

“Oh you think you can escape that easily?” Tifa smirked and followed after him.

Great thing was he had actually settled for her plan, while he didn’t really want to cave to getting takeaway he knew he couldn’t call for delivery to an abandoned apartment complex either. Damn it all to hell, that dress was going to be the death of him. There was a bit of silence as they began walking up the flight of stairs to his apartment, their playful banter had died as they approached the building and Tifa saw exactly where he had been living. There was tension between them and Zack’s mind was getting the best of him.

“Tifa…” Zack sighed, this was new territory for him. “What exactly are your plans?”

Tifa was shocked that he actually just came out and asked. “For what exactly?” She had a general idea but she needed to nail it down 

“Are you going to wait for Cloud to come around forever or are you going to move on?” Zack stopped and turned to look at her halfway up the stairs. He hid his pain the best he could. “What is best for you and Denzel, cause if you are going to wait for Cloud you can take your dinner and go home.”

Just as she expected, he was pulling away. He was hurting and was expecting her to throw him to the curb like Aerith had. He expressed his feelings for her in a less than subtle way and now it was her turn. She ascended the stairs so she was level with him if not a bit higher. 

“I’m not Aerith. No, I don’t know what is going on with Cloud and frankly I gave up that train. As for plans, I don’t know. I want what is best for my son, who by the way absolutely adores you and refuses to play with anything other than the toy YOU gave him. He doesn’t even play with Barret that well and he sees him more often, so you tell me. Why am I here?” Tifa placed her hands on her hips to emphasize her point. She had to admit that she had feelings for him since Nibelheim, but she was loyal to Cloud then. Cloud just had a really good looking friend, who’s uniform hid a lot.

Zack smirked and wrapped an arm around her, bent her over his shoulder and finished trotting up the stairs with their dinner in the other hand. He grinned as she let out a squeak from his sudden action.

“Zack! Put me down!” She had not expected this from him. She beat against corded muscle that was locked around her waist like a vice. Damn him. 

“Okay, okay. Give me a minute.” He smiled as he unlocked his door with his other hand and carried her inside, he made his way to his bedroom, dropping her onto his freshly made bed. 

While he was on the phone with her earlier, he was deep cleaning his apartment. It needed it, and damn it looked good right now. Now he wished he would have kept it this clean back when he worked for SOLDIER. 

“Smooth, so this is where you live?” Tifa giggled as she sat up on the bed. Her fingers felt the soft satin sheets, and noted that the bed was roughly about double her own bed. It was massive. 

“I sleep on the couch, but yeah this is where I reside for the temporary moment.” Zack set the takeaway down on the dresser before he moved to take his boots off by the door. “I lived here while in SOLDIER. This is what First Class dwellings looked like; full kitchen, master suite and walking closet, guest bath, and large living/dining area.” 

“At least they treated you guys well for living here.” She stated, he knew she could tell he didn’t want to talk about it. Before he knew it she was tugging on his belt loops pulling him to the bed. A bed he had been avoiding for months now. 

“Someone is a bit egar.” He grinned. 

“No, something is on your mind.” Tifa corrected, and she wasn’t wrong.

Zack sat and sighed, what he hadn't expected was when she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Held him like he mattered and she cared for him. “There is always something on my mind. The good and the bad.”

“Let's focus on the good right now and conquer the bad together.” She whispered into his hair. That statement alone took his breath away, he wrapped his arms around her tight and buried his face into her breasts. 

She wanted to chuckle at his actions as what little stubble he had scraped against her breast. Only she could tell from his tense body that he needed this, he needed to just be held and told that everything was going to be just fine. She wasn’t surprised Aerith probably never did anything like this for him. But then again, did he need it nine years ago? In one solid deep breath that left his body with a shudder he finally relaxed. 

“I’m here for you Zack.” She muttered into his hair, she knew he could hear her. SOLDIER’s enhanced hearing was scary at times, you could think you were being sneaky but really you might as well have said it. For all she knew since the building was so quiet he could hear everyone out on the street. 

Aerith had been so wrong, this was not the same man who Aerith had known. Hell he wasn’t even the same man she knew when he was 19 and she was 16. Those four years of torture changed him on a level no one would ever understand. She did though, she helped Cloud through a lot of it and from what Zack had said. Cloud got the easy way out. Zack had been Mako infused long before and had undergone many treatments. If nothing, now, he was twice as deadly as he used to be.

Her thoughts were torn away as she began feeling hot kisses getting trailed from her breasts to her neck. Yeah she knew this was coming, and frankly she had no intention of stopping him. His weight on her felt welcoming, she knew the dress would send him over the edge. She was merely curious how much restraint the SOLDIER had. Obviously, not much right now. 

“Tifa.” He growled her name, sending a wave of chills through her body. 

“Yes, Zack?” She couldn’t help but purr at his touch. 

“Tell me know, do you want this or should I walk away and go take a cold shower?” Zack was losing what little restraint he had. 

“Zack.” She cupped his face in her hands and made him look at her. “Yes I want you, whether we go all the way or not. That is up to you, I care about your happiness.” She smiled before she lightly placed a kiss to his lips.

Zack blinked for a moment before his brain registered what she just said. As soon as it all quickly processed, as best as he could, he wanted more. His kisses became rough and hot as he slipped his hand behind her and began removing her dress, just as frantically as she began removing his clothing. Tifa was thankful that she wore slip on heels, it made it so much easier to kick those off than fighting straps. 

* * *

Tifa lay curled up next to Zack, both panting, she hadn’t felt that wanted or craved in years. She wasn’t sure how long they had been having sex, but one thing she could confirm is a SOLDIER’s stamina was unmatched. 

Now in the dim light from the city she could see all the scars that marbled his flesh, long slices and bullet holes riddled his torso and arms. What all had he been through she didn’t know, and honestly if he didn’t want to tell her that was okay. Softly she traced the long scar that ran between his abs to his navel, it was jagged and wide meaning it ran deep as well. Without warning he snatched her wrist rather roughly causing her to gasp and look up at him. 

Pain. 

That was all she saw in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was no more than a whisper. 

He sighed and brought her wrist to his lips, placing a kiss where he had grabbed her. He knew he had been far too rough, he was acting on instinct as he had fallen asleep. Tifa smiled and cupped his face, looking down at him. He looks so vulnerable, but even after all these years he was still haunted by his scars. 

“Common let's eat, I should probably be going soon anyway.” Tifa smiled as she began pulling away from him only to have him pull her back to him. “Zack.” She couldn’t help but laugh his name. 

“What? I’m looking at my dinner.” He growled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. 

“I am not food.” Tifa sighed a moan.

“Oh fine. Ruin my fun.” Zack groaned as he buried his face into her neck. Tifa couldn’t help but lean back and melt into him. He treated her so well. 

“No pouting. I'd rather spend all night here too.” She admitted which only made his arms tighten around her. 

“We could just go get Denzel and come back here and ignore the bar for a night.” Zack murmured against her neck. 

“Quit making good offers.” Tifa playfully slapped his leg and she pulled herself from his hold. “Get dressed.”

Zack made a dramatic sigh as he flopped back on the bed, he was throwing a tantrum. She couldn’t help but chuckle as she had seen her own son protest this way. At her laughing he stuck his tongue out at her, got up and sauntered into the bathroom. 

She never noticed how long his hair actually was till she watched him walk away, it hung about mid shoulder. Where Cloud had unruly spikes that looked like horrible bedhead constantly, Zack’s hair looked more like a majestic mane. His spikes flowed softly down his back, all except the couple strands that demanded to drape in his face off his right temple.

Tifa was glad she packed her bar clothes in her purse, looking at the time she had been gone for almost three hours. Two of which had been in this room. She felt guilty, she was supposed to be running a bar not acting like a teenage girl. As she pulled her shorts on she turned to see a very naked Zack stroll into his large closet and rummage through all his old SOLDIER uniforms till he managed to find his relaxing clothes. 

His closet was huge, and it was only about a quarter full. How much clothing did they expect them to wear? Tifa hadn’t realized she actually asked until Zack answered.

“They used to routinely deliver us boxes of clothes, most of mine in here have holes that need repairing. I never sent them in.” Zack shrugged as he pulled on his boxers which still left nothing to the imagination. “I usually destroyed them the next day anyway. Firaga is nothing to mess with.” 

It amazed her how well versed in materia he was, then again it shouldn’t have. He was SOLDIER. “Yeah, it tends to cause mass destruction.” She shook her head as she pulled on her cotton crop top. 

“Woman do you own anything that doesn’t reveal so much. You'll be lucky to leave this apartment at this rate.” Zack growled, his eyes scanned her hungrily. 

“Nope!” Tifa grinned and headed out of his room, grabbing the takeaway as she went. 

She heard him groan and she guessed he banged his head against the wall in frustration. How he still had the stamina to go was beyond her, two hours was more than she was used to and yet she wasn’t sore. He really was just that good. They sat and ate quickly before deciding that it was time to head to the bar, not that she wanted to but she needed to make some money. 

Zack couldn’t help but smile as Tifa had her arms wrapped around him as he drove them back out to Edge. He couldn’t deny that he enjoyed her company, or the fact that she actually accepted him for who he was not who he used to be. For him that was huge, she accepted him as the Mercenary he was now. Even when everyone else still blamed him for being the SOLDIER Shin-Ra had created 12 years ago.

He felt a sudden change in Tifa as they pulled up to Seventh Heaven, and instantly he knew what was wrong. The Fenrir bike parked out front spoke volumes, Zack parked his Fenrir around back like he normally did. 

“Fuck, of course he would come home now.” Tifa mumbled as she climbed off the bike and began making her way into the bar. 

Zack reached out and grabbed her before she got too far, pulling her back to him, he could see the pain in her eyes and it shattered him. He was so going to kick Cloud’s ungrateful ass. He cupped her face and softly wiped away a tear that escaped her eye. 

“Hey, I am here for you. I’ll handle Cloud for the night if you want, I’m not leaving you alone in this.” He was serious, and he was going to handle Cloud alright. Quickly he leaned down and covered her lips with his, holding her close for a second. 

“Thank you.” Tifa smiled at him and quickly kissed him again before they made their way into the bar. 

Zack couldn’t help the smirk on his face, he had made her happy. Even if it was temporary, it was something and that was all that mattered. When they walked in, Yuffie was sitting with Denzel coloring at one of the tables but no sign of Cloud. Zack caught the quick glance Yuffie gave the basement stairs which caused Tifa to nod as she began setting up the bar. 

“Zack!” Denzel shouted and grabbed the paper and ran across the room. Zack figured if that didn’t catch Cloud’s attention nothing would. 

“Hey ankle biter. How have you been?” Zack scooped Denzel up in his arms, situating the boy on his hip. 

“Good. I draw’d dis for you.” Denzel waved the photo which Zack was trying to look at but couldn’t till he snagged it out of the boy’s sticky fingers. “It's you fighting bad guys.”

And by bad guys the boy only managed to draw who looked like Cloud getting his ass kicked by he guessed was him but it wasn’t finished. Or at least he hoped it wasn’t. “Good job, I like it.”

“Is not done.” Denzel wiggled his way free and ran back to Yuffie. 

Zack on the other hand didn’t manage to escape the monster without a small foot connecting with his privates. With a deep breath he sat at the bar and tapped a few times.  _ Breath, Fair. Breath. _ Tifa was biting her lip as she handed him a shot which he took eagerly before laying his head on the counter. Yuffie's stifled giggle was not missed by anyone at the bar. Tifa simply poured him another shot and set an open Junon Ale in front of him and let him recover, she felt bad but knew that was all a part of having kids. 

Within the hour, Zack had recovered and looked like a normal bar hopper in a black tank top and cargo pants. Tifa had opened her doors and people started coming in. Yuffie had gone to put Denzel down to sleep as soon as the bar opened, Zack wanted to help but figured that would be when Cloud would come out of his hole. 

Barret and Cid came in and took place by the door, Zack guessed they automated themselves as the bouncers of the place and were quite efficient. As the night progressed, Zack had moved to a corner of the bar with his back to the wall. He didn’t want to risk someone coming up behind him, or missing when Cloud came out of his hole. Tifa appeared to be carrying on like everything was normal for her, which he guessed it was. 

Occasionally she would bring him a beer, which he appreciated, it also gave him a few seconds to check in with her. Her response was always the same of “I’m fine.” but she glanced at the door that led downstairs as much as he did. That alone told him, she wasn’t okay. Eventually only a few people remained and were kicked out. Zack grabbed a rag from behind the bar and began cleaning the tables and putting chairs up to help out. Cid and Barret left shortly after the bar was closed, but Zack didn’t miss their glares at him. He was getting tired of it all. 

“You okay?” Tifa whispered as she helped him with a few chairs.

“Getting tired of the glares from your friends, but yeah I’m fine.” He spoke but his gaze never left the basement door. He had been on edge all night, and it really concerned her. 

“I’m calling chocobo shit on that.” Tifa put her hands on her hips. “Sit and spill.” She motioned to the bar which he obliged. She poured them both shots which he instantly downed. 

“Just tired of being blamed for shit I can’t help. Nothing else to really say.” He lowered his voice. “Cloud had a choice and a chance and he fucked up. Not my fault. I told him back in Nibelheim that SOLDIER was a den on monsters and he still pursued it.”

“Zack, you can’t control what others do only what you do.” Tifa said as she poured him another shot and began cleaning the glasses behind the bar. 

“Yeah, I try. Just gets hard to handle all the crap ya know.” He downed the shot. If he was normal, he would be absolutely shitfaced. But he was SOLDIER and well, it was like drinking water. “I’ll be back. Stay here.” 

He gave her a stern look which she simply nodded to, he had a glow to his eyes that she knew better than to mess with and she knew it wasn’t the alcohol talking. Zack got up and headed down to Cloud’s office. He wanted to get this done and over with, mostly wanted answers and to beat the fuck out of the blonde. 

Cloud appeared to be lost in paperwork, so lost in fact he hadn’t even heard Zack’s heavy boots thump down the stairs. Zack wasn’t going for subtle, he had his sword. Cloud eventually pulled the earphone from his ears and sighed. 

“Paperwork gets deep when you aren’t around to do it for years.” Zack said as he leaned against the doorway. He bit his lip as he watched Cloud lose his shit and fall out of the chair. “Easy Chocobo, if I was a Tonberry I would have killed you already.” 

Zack rolled his eyes and he crossed his arms over his chest. Cloud frowned as he returned to his chair. Some things never changed and with Cloud that shouldn’t have been as much of a shock as it was. 

“What are you doing here?” Cloud asked as he returned to his paperwork. “Thought you weren’t going to come back.”

“I hadn’t planned on it, but when an area isn't being guarded like it should well others get called in. You are lucky I was called in and not someone else.” Zack growled. He couldn’t help but think of Tifa and Denzel and it caused a new wave of pain and anger in him. 

“I had things I needed to take care of.”

“For three years!?” Zack snapped. So much for keeping composure.

“You know as well as I that some missions take longer than others!” Cloud returned his snap. Zack could see the Mako in Cloud’s eyes but it was faint, versus his eyes that practically screamed he was a SOLDIER and a hybrid from hell. 

“Yeah I do know. I also know you pass those missions to others when you have a family to protect at home.” Zack scoffed. “Or at least have the courtesy to call and check in.”

“Tifa knows I am fine and will come back. She can take care of herself while I am gone. Besides she doesn’t need my help around here she has our friends.” Cloud said as he picked up Zack’s card from the desk. “How long have you been here?”

“You would know if you ever listened to your voicemail.” Tifa huffed as she passed by. “Zack can you help me grab a few things?” She didn’t wait for an answer as he simply nodded and followed her into the cellar. He figured she needed to restock and at that point he was glad she rescued him, he was about to knock Cloud out. 

Zack picked up an empty crate and watched as Tifa filled it with bottles she needed to restock upstairs along with marking on a sheet what she would need to go and buy. He stayed silent, he didn’t need to say shit. Cloud had said enough for both of them. After the last case of beer was set on another crate she piled on the one he was holding she led him out of the cellar and back upstairs. There wasn’t any further discussion needed with Cloud unless he brought it up himself. 

Cloud came up as they were finishing restocking and headed for the front door, Zack gave Tifa a reassuring smile before he followed Cloud out. He wasn’t done with the blonde, not even remotely close. Zack didn’t speak till he was sure the door was shut behind them. 

“You know what Cloud. I am getting sick and tired of having to come in and clean up your damn messes.” Zack shook his head in almost disbelief as he started thinking about it. “I covered for you in SOLDIER, I saved your ass more times than I care to remember while battling my own problems on our first trip to Nibelheim. I saved your ass after Nibelhiem, and now I am having to fill shoes that aren’t meant for me.” 

“No one asked you too Zack! You did that all on your own!” Cloud stepped from his bike and tried to get into Zack’s face only being 8 inches shorter made it difficult. “We were perfectly fine without you here Zack.”

“What happened to your honor, Cloud? Anyones honor should tell them deep in their gut that what they are doing is wrong.” Zack was actually flabbergasted, Cloud had no honor and never did. That was made perfectly clear. 

“Go back to Gongaga, Zack. You are not needed or wanted here.” Cloud said coldly as he mounted fenrir and tore out, kicking up rocks and dirt.

Zack stood perfectly still, his mind raced as a million thoughts and possibilities happened. He heard Tifa walk onto the porch behind him, slowly he turned around and looked up at her. 

“Zack?” Her soft voice broke the silence. 

“I should go.” His words said one thing but his feet refused. 

“No, you should stay.” Tifa retorted. “You do what is best for you, and Cloud does what Cloud wants.” 


	6. Time Of Change

#  Chapter Five: Time of Change

# 

* * *

Zack sat in his apartment, he didn't know what to do with himself and frankly he didn't like how close to losing it he really was. While he was normally one who couldn't sit still, now he was one who refused to move. Cloud shocked him to his core and he really didn't know what to do with himself. Cloud had no honor, and that made Zack wonder if Cloud ever had any. That also led to the question on if Zack had any honor. 

With a sigh he flopped back on the couch, honor and dreams were all he ever talked about. Angeal engrained it into him and it was the one thing that kept him going. But was it really enough? A subtle knock on the door caught his attention, while normally he would have sprang to his feet the pair of emerald eyes that met him from around the door stopped him in his tracks. 

Aerith…

"Why are you here?" The words left his mouth before he had the chance to stop them. 

"I was told you were here and I came to talk." She let herself in, but was hesitant. "I know things could have ended better between us, and I wish it had."

He could feel the but in her voice.

"But the thing is, I didn't see it possible to continue what we had. You left and I knew something happened, but I honestly couldn’t face the fact if you died." She continued, again Zack was stunned. 

"Yet you believed Tseng when he told you I was killed in action and you quickly left and moved on to Cloud and when he went for Tifa you moved back to Tseng." Zack snapped. "My mother told me about your visit to Gongaga with Cloud and Tifa."

"That's not at all what happened." Aerith retorted. 

"No? You didn't pursue Cloud by saying I was a friend and nothing more?" Zack was seething. Where was Tifa when he needed her? 

"I… yes I said we were friends at one time." Aerith deflated. She hated conflict and his eyes scared her, the sky had always scared her and his eyes looked like a thunderstorm.

"Well I think that is all that I need to know. Anything else you want to talk about or are you done?" He couldn't keep the pain from his voice, even though he tried. 

"I didn't want to hurt you Zack." 

"Bullshit, Aerith!" Zack stood and went to his window so his back was to her.

"It is not bullshit! It's the truth, had I known-"

"Known what?! That I was a Shin-Ra lab rat for four years? That they enjoyed every fucking second of dissecting me and inflicting as much pain as they could muster?" Her silence cut him deep. "Would it have changed your mind had you known they purposefully injected me with something I have no control over and made me the true monster? Or how about the thousands of SOLDIER's they sent after me to put me down because I know too damn much?" 

He spun and took off his shirt exposing the long precision scars that riddled his torso with vast bullet scars that should have been lethal. He noticed Aerith wasn't the only one in the room anymore, Tifa had joined. Tifa's expression alone made him want to fall to his knees, in her eyes he could tell she felt for him and wanted to console him. While Aerith looked with disgust. 

"Tell me, Aerith. What would have knowing what I was going through, and the years of therapy, have changed?" His words weren't as cold as he wanted to, but he knew they cut her enough. 

Aerith was speechless. But Tifa wasn't, instantly she rushed over and pulled him to her, hugging him close causing him to crumple to the floor in her arms. Honestly at this point he didn't care what Aerith's expression was, he had Tifa and that was all that mattered. He buried his face into her hair and wrapped his arms around her tightly. This was all he needed. 

* * *

Tifa was on her way to see Zack, he wasn’t okay when he left Seventh Heaven a few days ago and his lack of calling worried her. As she arrived on his floor, she heard shouting. Which was odd since Zack was the only one who lived here, what was even worse was it was Zack who was shouting. First thought in her mind was it was a nightmare, or maybe Hojo had returned for Zack. Too many things rushed in her head. 

As she approached the door she saw Aerith standing in the doorway, only a few steps in as Zack stood looking out the window on the other side of the room. His knuckles were white at his side, and the pain in his voice was too much to bear. He was also hurt again as she saw the shine from blood on his shirt. When had he gotten hurt? Why hadn’t he tended to his wound? 

Tifa couldn’t believe what Zack was going through, and the fact that Aerith had to show up to bring those haunting memories to the surface only made it worse. Now she sat on the floor holding a broken man in her arms that only wanted to move past all of this. How Aerith knew where Zack lived was a new problem. The only reason Tifa knew was because he took her through his protective measures when he brought her here a week ago. 

That was when it hit her, Tseng knew where Zack lived and had told Aerith. It was the only explanation, which meant Tseng was trying to get Zack to either leave or cave into a deal. Neither option she would let him do. Tifa watched as Aerith shook her head and ran from the apartment, Aerith caused damage and she knew it. She finally saw what was hidden, and that was only the surface wounds; it couldn’t even scratch the mental scars.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Tifa whispered to him which caused him to relax only slightly. 

* * *

Zack didn't know when Aerith left and he honestly didn't care. Tifa was all he needed and she grounded him. Her words were soothing but not as much as just her company.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I didn't know she would show up here." Tifa apologized as she stroked his hair. 

"You couldn't have known. I had a feeling the longer I stayed around the more of a chance this would happen." 

Zack pulled away enough to rest his forehead against hers, he felt so vulnerable and broken. He hated it. He was not the type to be vulnerable and broken, when Angeal died he was shattered but he also had a job to perform. No time to grieve or feel bad. 

“So what was all of this about? You aren’t going to leave are you?” Tifa cupped his face. “At least not because of them right?”

“I have completed all of my missions here and need to head back home. I just can’t guarantee when I would be able to come back.” His words were deflated. 

“Maybe you don’t have to come back. What if we, Denzel and I, came with you?” Tifa offered. Sure it was a huge risk for her but she wasn’t entirely happy here and her friends only visited when she asked or if the bar was open. Really she had no one. Besides she got along with Zack’s mother wonderfully last time she was there.

“Really? But why?” Zack pulled away confused. 

"Zack, as much as I love it here, I really have no ties to stay here. Cloud used to be one but not anymore, not now that he doesn't see us as a reason to stay." Her voice was down, but she gave him a reassuring smile. "Besides I really like your mom."

Zack smirked. "My mom, huh?" 

"She's a wonderful woman." Tifa smiled as it appeared that she raised his mood. 

"That she is." Zack pulled her close, resting his head on hers. "So are you." 

"Me?" Tifa pulled away with a questioning look. "I am not half the woman your mother is." 

Zack laughed and quickly kissed her. "I'm not comparing you to my mother. You are amazing in your own ways." 

"Oh?" Tifa couldn't help but smirk. "Tell me, what makes me so amazing?" 

"Well for starters, you run a very successful bar by yourself. You are an amazing mother." Softly he kissed her. "You have an incredible strength despite all you have been through." Another kiss to her neck, his teeth teasing the flesh there. "And you have this amazing control over me I can't quite understand, you ground me." 

"Oh you are incorrigible." Tifa laughed, even though she was enjoying his touch and doting far more than she let on. He chuckled and buried his face into her neck. "So when do you want to head home?"

That question struck a weird chord with him. One he wasn't expecting. Home. He knew she didn't reference Gongaga as her home but the fact she didn't say 'your home' or 'your parents' spoke volumes. Maybe he was reading too much into it, with him it was highly possible. 

"Mmm… I am home." He mumbled into her neck, and he really did feel at home with her.

Tifa laughed. "You know what I meant." She was flattered but knew she had to keep him on track or they would never leave his apartment. 

"Yes I do, but you also know I mean what I say." Zack pulled back looking at her with sky blue eyes rimmed in violet. It was a new color for him, one she assumed to be content and happy. 

"Of course." She smiled up at him and softly kissed him. "Now answer my question. 

"Whenever you and Denzel are ready and your truck is packed. Can't take Denzel on the bike, so I'll lead on the bike." Zack frowned. 

"Can't we haul the bike on the truck?" Tifa raised a brow at him. 

"I suppose we can." Zack grinned and flashed his dimples at her. "Now that that plan has been settled, I'm hungry."

"Why do I have a feeling you don't mean actual food?" She raised a brow, although it really was no question as she had felt his growing erection brush against her thigh several times. 

"I could go for both actually, now that you mentioned it." Zack's grin grew as he quickly kissed her and laid her back onto the carpet, resting between her legs while he propped himself up on his arms. 

"You are awful, and I would love to encourage the idea but I do have a child at Seventh Heaven to pack and feed." Tifa playfully nipped his chin as she wiggled out from under him. 

"That's just cold, woman. Alright, let's go eat with the little ankle biter." Zack groaned, it was so not fair. 

"I'll reward your patient waiting." Tifa grinned. 

"Torture woman, torture." 

Zack grumbled as he got up and went to his room to grab a new shirt. Tifa finally got a good look at his back, the wound was red and angry. 

"When did you get hurt?" She quickly stopped his advancement of the new shirt. 

"I don't remember, yesterday maybe?" Zack shrugged like it didn't matter. 

"Doesn’t it hurt?" The words left her mouth long before she could think better. A small smile graced his lips. 

"It probably did when it happened. It will heal and scar in a day or two. I like you being worried about me." Zack leaned down and kissed her, pulling her close. "I'm fine, I promise."

"You better be. I am getting way too attached for you to not be okay." She poked his chest with a scowl before heading back towards the door. Zack grinned wide as he slid his shirt on and trotted behind her. 

* * *

Zack pulled in and parked Fenrir behind Tifa's truck, once again Cloud as at Seventh Heaven. He really didn't have the mental energy for this, but with Tifa at his side he could conquer anything or anyone. Cloud was sitting at the bar, pondering his life, it appeared, with a bottle of Junon Ale. Zack had seen himself on that seat one too many times.

"Why is it you two always return together?" Cloud's voice told Zack that the man was far from sober, which was an impressive feat for someone Mako enhanced. Less impressive for a non SOLDIER. 

"I can hang out with who I wish. You know Barret said the same of you when you came back five years ago." Tifa retorted as she made her way around the bar and popped open a Junon Ale for Zack. 

"Yeah but they didnt know me. I know Zack." Cloud took a long drink of his ale. "So I repeat, why him?"

"Cloud, if you have a problem with me just say it. If it makes you feel any better I am heading out in the morning." Zack said as he sat at the bar several stools away. What he didn't say was that Tifa and Denzel were going with him. That was a bar fight he didn't want to have before they left, just in case Denzel were to see. 

"Yeah, Zack you could say I do have a problem. You promised to stay away." Cloud turned it all into business. Tifa sighed and retreated to the kitchen. "Now you come on my turf and are after my wife."

"Wife? Cloud, last I checked just because you have a kid with someone doesn't mean you're married. And I am only here cause 3 of my clients had requests for here, jackwad. So you may wanna hold your damn tongue where my work is concerned." Zack frowned, either he was right or he was drunk and making shit up. Wasn't till his phone buzzed, and saw it was from Tifa, did his thoughts clear. 

_ Tifa: No, we aren't married, get that look off your face.  _

_ Zack: Figured. He's just wasted. _

"At least I have a family. You're so loyal to SOLDIER you lost your only chance." Cloud snarled. At that moment Zack knew Cloud was a mean drunk, and well, Zack was mean sober. Which, sadly, was always. 

"At least being SOLDIER I can hold my liquor and not attack my friends for shit they had no control over." Zack stood, shaking his head. 

"Bullshit you had no control over it. Nibelheim is gone and replaced with a mock up because you had to take Sephiroth there!" Cloud sputtered. 

Zack actually stood there and blinked, looking at Cloud like he had seven heads. There was absolutely no way that Cloud honestly thought that Sephiroth and Zack had a choice to go to Nibelheim. 

“Cloud you have lost your damn mind.” Zack sputtered and jumped when he heard a plate drop by the kitchen door.

“Cloud, we have been over this! This isn’t Zack’s fault and you know it. This is Shin-Ra’s! “ Tifa shouted. 

Zack’s head snapped as he heard small footsteps on the stairs and instantly turned. Denzel didn’t need to hear this, or see any of this. He went to Tifa and all but growled in her ear. “Denzel is coming, go get him out of this and pack. We need to leave.” 

Thankfully she nodded quickly and rushed to the stairs, scooping Denzel up as she went upstairs. Zack turned on Cloud then, no child should have to see their father on a drunken rant and attacking people. So much for having dinner and relaxing. 

Cloud stood and went to follow Tifa only to have Zack block him. 

“Not today, go get some fresh air and sober up.” Zack growled. He was going to protect Tifa and Denzel no matter the cost. 

When Cloud refused to leave and actually tried to shove past Zack further, Zack twisted Clouds arm behind his back and tossed the sorry sap out of Seventh Heaven. As Cloud drunkenly climbed to his feet and turned to watch as Zack slowly descended the stairs. It was a cocky swagger but a deadly one too. 

“This doesn’t have to be like this Cloud. Try to think reasonably.” Now Zack wasn't sure if he was telling himself or Cloud. He just hoped that the message got across. 

“Go fuck yourself.” Cloud snarled.

“As fun as that sounds, I prefer women.” Zack smirked, he couldn’t help his sarcastic mouth some days. 

Yep it was going to be the hard way, like always. Cloud charged Zack aiming to ram the man in the gut, Zack quickly countered and wrapped an arm around Cloud’s neck. It was a grunt maneuver and quickly put their opponent in a sleeper hold, Cloud should have known that it wasn’t going to work in his favor to fight this way. After a few seconds and some odd twitching, Cloud passed out in Zack’s arms. 


	7. Gongaga: A Fair Welcome

#  Chapter Six: Gongaga: A Fair Welcoming

# 

* * *

Zack wasn't sure how long they had been on the road, all he knew was that his mind would not stay still and therefore they didn't stay still. He only ever stopped in a town when Tifa needed to and it was for Denzel's sake. Now they were on a ship from Junon to Costa Del Sol. Zack chose to stay by the truck while Tifa and Denzel went to find something to eat. 

Zack's phone rang. 

"IFS. You request it, we deliver. Zack speaking." He pulled a pad and pen from his pocket. He was used to getting work calls while out and about. Usually he wrote down the call back number and waited for the invoice to come in on his phone of the actual mission. 

"Zack. I want to talk. Where are you?" It was Aerith. Of course it was. 

"Anything you have to say you can over the phone. I am on a ship to Costa Del Sol." Zack was already done with this conversation. 

"Oh… I didn't know you had left town." She paused which was classic Aerith at this point. "I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened. What I did was wrong and I know that. But please believe that I do love you still and want the best for you." 

Zack sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Honestly, I don't accept your apology. I have been nothing but harassed and attacked by my friends since I returned. Tifa has been, and continues to be, the only one who sees me for who I am. Please just leave me be, you have your life, quit ruining mine." 

With that he hung up. He really just wanted to enjoy his return home and not be chased by everyone. He slid a gloved hand over his face as he leaned against the truck, home was within reach and he couldn't be happier. One question ran around in his mind. What did Tifa want?

Tifa and Denzel returned with some food a short time later. Zack gave them a soft smile that didn't reach his eyes. He just wanted to be home but a home he wanted to go to not just an empty apartment. Tifa handed him a sandwich which he gladly took and ate, Denzel got situated in the truck and ate. 

"You have something on your mind." It was a statement not a question. She knew him so well, it was a little frightening. 

"Always." Zack smirked.

"What has you so filled with worry? You are almost home." Tifa leaned against the truck next to him. 

"Aerith called to apologize. I declined and hung up. My mind keeps replaying Nibelheim, and everything that happened. Everything I couldn't stop." Zack sighed, suddenly not hungry. "Tifa, what do you want in life?" 

His question came to her as a shock, she hadn't expected him to ask her. Honestly she didn't know how to respond. 

"Nibelheim was out of your control, if you are feeling guilty about me. Don't. I shouldn't have been there in the first place. Aerith lost her chance and she needs to accept it." As for his other question she pondered. "What I want is to be happy and for Denzel to grow up in a happy home. A decent job, loving family and to just live and not worry about the next thing trying to kill us."

Zack couldn't blame her for that, she had every right to want to settle down. She did her part and, from what Zack had heard, she had lost a lot of friends fighting for a good cause. For a long time he thought that being a mercenary would cut it and he would be happy with life, truth was, he too was ready to settle down. He pulled her back to his front and held her, breathing her in.

“For the record, during the whole Nibelheim thing, you were always on my mind. I needed to keep you safe.” He mumbled.

“For Cloud though right?” Tifa questioned as she sunk back against him and picked at the food on her plate. 

“No. Cloud wouldn’t even admit to me he liked you. I had no loyalty to him, and Aerith I purposefully avoided. I was too focused on trying to figure out Sephiroth and to keep you safe.” It wasn’t till it left his lips how much he really wasn’t attached to Aerith, he thought he was but he wasn’t. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. She called me often while in Nibelheim, I had my phone turned off for the most part till Sephiroth locked himself away then I turned my phone on. She called and I couldn’t admit then that I was avoiding her. I promised I would go see her, good thing I never said when. I am still trying to figure out what all happened, and I was there. I heard it all, I just didn’t read what Sephiroth did.” He was rambling, but at this point that was all his brain was able to process. 

“Sephiroth was a monster in the end, I don’t know what he was like beforehand but he wasn’t the same in the end.” 

“That’s just it. When we arrived in Nibelheim, he was a completely normal guy. We were close, well as close as oil and water can get, but he was even joking about his parents and was opening up. Maybe he was losing his mind then, hell I would have, having to work with me and a group of grunts.” Zack chuckled. “We shared good times. I just wish I knew what really happened.”

“None of what happened was your fault Zack.” Tifa set her plate by his. “Now let's change the mood, I know you have a lot on your mind but I want this to be a vacation to remember. So what do you think your mother will say?”

Zack chuckled. “Probably be excited I am home, then be excited I brought a girl home and then she will scold me cause she will think Denzel is mine and will probably kick my ass.”

“Oh lord, your mother is something special.” Tifa giggled as she could fully picture it in her head.

Zack couldn’t help but laugh, it was a true story. He loved his mother but this would be a visit that would change a lot of things. At least he hoped that was how this was all going to end. Denzel pulled him from his thoughts as the boy crawled over his shoulder from the truck window. 

“Hey ankle biter, who said you could crawl out the window?” Zack grinned before blowing a raspberry on the bare belly the boy had exposed.

Denzel laughed, wiggling and kicking, Zack grabbed the boys hips and pulled him from the truck. Swinging the boy upside down in front of them, causing more giggling from the boy. From the outside they looked like a family enjoying a boring trip across the ocean, and Tifa had no issue with it at all. Mostly because Denzel was being fully entertained. 

* * *

Tifa wasn’t sure how long it had taken them to get from Costa Del Sol to Gongaga, all she knew was she never wanted to drive from Midgar to Gongaga again. Which led her to thinking, did she want to go back to Midgar? Her thought was cut short as she watched them drive through the quiet little town, it was just after dusk and most of the shops were now closed. 

Thankfully Zack knew where he was going, but she guessed that he had driven this at night more often than he would care to admit. Denzel was fast asleep in the backseat, despite being tossed around by the rough dirt road that led up to Zack’s parents house. Tifa remembered it well from when they visited about 5 years ago. Things had been very different back then, both the people and the situation. Within a few minutes, Zack parked next to another truck in the drive that looked full of something. 

The lights were on in the house and from the smell of it all, it smelled like dinner was about ready and Tifa knew Zack was starving. He hardly ate since they left Midgar, she didn’t know if that was normal for him or if his mind was just running that fast. Zack hopped out of the truck and Tifa followed both gathering their bags before wrangling the limp child. Luckily they only had two duffel bags and a small backpack. Tifa knew how to pack light and if she was honest, her clothes probably could have fit in Zack’s bag. That was how little she brought. 

She watched as he hefted the bags on each shoulder before picking up Denzel, letting the boy drape around his shoulder. It still amazed Tifa how quickly Zack melted into the father role she only wished Cloud would have. As they made their way up to the porch, Tifa watched as Zack’s dad opened the door for them. The man was built similar to Zack, only age wasn’t as kind, farm work had taken its toll along with stress.

“Welcome home.” His voice was low, he had seen the sleeping child. A slight smile was on his face, but Tifa could tell that there were a lot of questions behind that smile. 

“Thanks, I’ll be right back. I am going to put him in the guest bedroom.” Zack said hushed before he continued his entrance into the home and disappeared down the hall. His father simply nodded before turning to Tifa. 

“Good to see you again Tifa, it has been a few years.” Mr. Fair gave her a fatherly hug as he took the small backpack from Tifa.

“Thank you Mr. Fair for welcoming us into your home once again.” Tifa smiled and hugged him back. She had always liked Zack’s parents. 

“You know better, call me Jim. Emily is in the kitchen, I’ll make sure the bag goes in the boys room.” He smiled before disappearing down the same hall Zack did. 

The home was simple, a nice two story ranch style home that was just as welcoming on the outside as it was on the inside. Tifa wandered into the kitchen, walking by the large red wood table and into the traditional kitchen. She always wanted a home like this, it reminded her of her home in Nibelheim only a lot tidier and well used. Once her mother died her father only stayed in his study. 

“Oh Tifa, I am so glad to see you made it!” Emily rushed over and hugged Tifa, spoon in hand. “Zack said he was bringing company.”

“I am glad he allowed us to come with.” Tifa smiled and sniffed. “What delicious thing are you cooking?”

“Zack’s favorite stew. Come taste.” She gestured and grabbed a new spoon, scooping out some of the thick stew for Tifa to try.

Tifa tried the stew as she watched Zack and his father return to the living room, he hadn’t even had time to remove his sword before he was bounding up the stairs to the second floor. She guessed he was putting his things away in his room. 

“This is delicious, and I just realized how hungry I am.” Tifa chuckled. 

“I can imagine, Zack isn’t known to actually stop to eat when he travels. I don’t know how many times I have gotten after him about that.” Emily scolded as she began filling up a couple bowls with the stew and took them to the table. 

“Yeah, I had to remind him a few times to stop.” Tifa chuckled as she grabbed the bowl of bread and set it in the middle of the table. 

Zack returned from upstairs and leaned his sword by the door before hugging his mother and sliding into a seat. Tifa sat across and watched as Zack ate like he had never been fed. Brat. 

“Glad to see you home. Your invoices are on the desk.” Emily stated as she sat by Jim who appeared to be browsing through the paper. 

“Thanks.” Zack said as he got up to grab said invoices, shoving a bread roll in his mouth. Tifa assumed this was his normal routine as he returned to the table with the large stack of papers and began shuffling through them. He created two piles which Tifa assumed was done and not done. Cloud wasn’t even this organized. 

“Had a few calls for you, Aerith wanted you to call her and another customer I would assume.” Emily said as she put jelly on a piece of bread. 

“I’ve talked to Aerith all I need to. Send her to voicemail. Did an invoice come for the customer?” He glanced up at his mother between bites.

“Not that I have seen, but that was just a couple hours ago. Probably will be in by morning.” Zack nodded at her response and went back to eating. 

“I’m guessing this is a normal routine conversation?” Tifa said with a smirk as she finished her bowl. 

“Pretty much, we don’t expect much when Zack stops in after being away.” Jim said, shaking his head. “Give it till morning.” 

“I think I am going to turn in, we have to get the truck to market in the morning.” Emily said as she stood. 

“I’ll get the dishes.” Zack said getting up and taking Tifa’s bowl and heading to the kitchen. 

“Thank you dear. Goodnight.” Emily kissed his cheek before she gave Tifa a warm smile and headed upstairs. 

“Zack, mind splitting some wood tomorrow before you head out? I’ll be in town with your mother all day.” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, no problem dad. I wanted to do some work around here anyway.” Zack smiled as his dad gave a nod. 

“Have a goodnight Tifa.” Jim said as he too retired upstairs. 

Tifa joined Zack in the kitchen, drying the bowls as he washed them. She was tired but she wanted to make sure that he was okay, he seemed out of it since they arrived. Maybe it was the drive. 

“You will be in my room tonight, I’m taking the couch.” Zack said absently. “Don’t worry about Denzel, I will be down here for him.” 

“Thank you. Are you sure you are okay? I can go sleep with my son.” Tifa wrapped her arm around his. 

“Yeah, glad to be home. Just feel bad since this was supposed to be a vacation and I have to work.” Zack sighed.

“It’s okay. You knew that you would have work when you came back, or at least I knew. I can spend time with your mother while you work, it will be good for Denzel to experience the country life like we grew up with.” Tifa smiled and absently rubbed his arm. 

Zack wrapped his arms around her and held her close. “How are you so damn understanding? I feel like I am dreaming half the time.”

“Well I could pinch you from time to time if you like.” Tifa smiled up at him. 

“Pinch me and I am not responsible for what happens after.” His smirk led to something quite deadly in his eyes.

“Now, now. Behave. We are in your parents house.” Tifa lightly tapped his nose.

“Oh, but darling we don’t have to be. There is a barn or my apartment on the other side of town.” 

Tifa was honestly a little surprised at how prepared he actually was. They had merely stopped here because he needed to gather paperwork for work. Tifa could only imagine how he actually had things set up. 

“Goodnight, Zack.” Tifa teased as she lightly kissed his cheek. 

Quickly he grabbed her to him and kissed her deep and hungerly. “Goodnight Tifa.”

He let her pull from him and head upstairs to where his room was, thankfully she found it easily since his parents hadn’t changed it since he left when he was 15. Zack went to the living room and changed into shorts and a tank top before flopping on the couch with a blanket across his lap. He was looking through some of the invoices and requests, most were just outside of the city and a few he would need to be gone for a day or two. Luckily none were critical and were to be completed when he had a moment. 


	8. Home Away From Home

#  **Chapter Seven: Home Away From Home**

# 

* * *

Tifa woke to the smell of coffee and bacon, she wasn’t used to waking up to the scent of food but found that it was something she could get used to. As she headed downstairs after getting dressed she noticed the couch was back to it original state, almost looking unslept in. She turned and saw Denzel sitting at the table eating pancakes and coloring. Tifa walked into the kitchen and saw Emily standing by the counter with a cup of coffee in her hand as she looked out the kitchen window. 

“Good morning.” Tifa said quietly as she kissed Denzel’s head and headed in to get a cup of coffee herself. 

“Morning. Zack already had Denzel taken care of by the time we got up.” Emily said, giving Tifa a soft smile. 

“I will be sure to thank him later.” She noticed the man was outside, chopping wood like his father asked. His tank top hanging out of his back pocket and the sun shone against the sweat that glistened his skin.

“Denzel is Cloud’s isn’t he?” There was a hint of disappointment in Emily’s voice.

“Yes, but Cloud was only around really the first six months. Zack has been more a father in the past five than Cloud has ever been.” Tifa sighed. It was a sad truth. 

She watched as Denzel quickly got up and ran out the door, she wanted to go after him only to watch out the window as Denzel jumped into Zack’s arms. Zack spun making the boy fly and laugh. 

“Zack learned from his father well.” Emily sighed, both women almost seeming upset. “Are you two getting serious? I am only asking for Denzel’s sake.”

“Honestly, Emily. I hope so, it just feels so right. Coming here, being a large family and everytime I see Zack with Denzel it all feels complete.” Tifa admitted. Emily was always so easy to talk to, much easier than Aerith or Yuffie ever were. 

“I can tell that, last night you both came in like relatives who had been away too long. My home will always be open and welcome to you and your son Tifa.” Emily added. “I’m sorry we can talk more tonight, it appears Jim is ready to go.” 

Emily quickly kissed Tifa’s cheek before grabbing another coffee cup and heading out the door, which Zack held open for her. Zack walked in carrying Denzel upside down, Tifa couldn't help but shake her head and laugh at the sight. 

"Morning." Zack smiled, yet it didn't reach his eyes. 

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" She asked, handing him a cup of coffee, which he took while setting Denzel down. 

"Not really, only slept for a few hours with ankle biter." Zack admitted, sitting at the table next to Denzel. 

"I'm sorry if he kept you up. I could have slept with him." Suddenly she felt guilty. 

"No it's okay Tifa. He wasn't what kept me awake." Zack admitted as he turned to her and pulled her to sit in his lap. "It's one of the requests." 

"Where are they asking you to go?" Tifa asked, concerned, combing her fingers through his sweaty spikes. 

"Nibelheim." It almost came out as a whisper. 

"When?" She could tell it almost killed him to say the town. It seemed like that was all they talked about and it was his worst nightmare. 

"When I want." Zack sighed, resting his head against her shoulder. 

"When do you want to go?" 

"If I had a choice I would say never, but I can't hide from a town forever." Zack admitted, but as he glanced at Denzel playing in the living room and with Tifa in his arms. He didn't want to go anywhere. 

"Your voice is telling me you don't have a problem hiding from Nibelheim." Tifa wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "Call in someone else. Say you can't." 

She made so much sense, he had just yelled at Cloud for not saying no. So why couldn't he do the same? As far as he was concerned he had a family who loved him, he wasn't going to risk going to Nibelheim and maybe running into Shin-Ra again. That was a nightmare he wanted to avoid. 

"It is just an investigation assignment. No monsters just investigating." He almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself. 

"Do you think your mother will watch Denzel for a few days?" Tifa asked, knowing him well enough that he was going to go through with the job regardless. "I'll come with you, if it is just to investigate then there really is no harm in me going."

"What if there is harm? I couldn't protect you then, who is to say I could do it now?" She hated the panic in his voice, the pain laced in there. 

"You can now, because I'm not the stubborn girl I used to be. Besides, I want to go as support for you." Tifa reassured him again, he was really broken over this and more so over what happened. 

"You are as stubborn as I am." Zack shook his head. 

"Yes, and I also know the nightmares aren't as real as they feel." She added knowing he had nightmares about what happened to him, she herself had nightmares of the day Sephiroth lost his mind. 

“I just can’t help but think that maybe if I go back I can find the answers I have been looking for. Answers for why it all happened.” He sighed, leaning his head against her. 

“Don’t drive yourself mad over the what ifs. What happened, happened. I am still here so that I can be here for you.” 

As night drew near, Tifa watched as Emily and Jim drove back up the driveway. Denzel was playing in the mud and Zack was working on her truck. What he was doing she didn't know, the last one to maintain it was Barret and that was for different reasons. As Emily and Jim got out of their truck, Denzel ran and went to assist Zack with a stick he had found. It warmed her heart seeing Denzel bond with Zack. 

"Looks like the boys are hard at work." Emily said smiling as Jim went to explore what Zack was doing. 

"Very hard at work." Tifa laughed. "Honestly I don't know what he is working on but Denzel has been enjoying it. Not sure the sticks are helping though."

"Boys will be boys. Help me with dinner?" Emily offered as she headed into the house. Tifa nodded and headed inside. 

"So what do you have planned for dinner?" Tifa asked as she followed Emily to the kitchen. 

"We got some nice steaks at the market, hope you like steak." Emily smiled. 

"Of course! Denzel also eats anything so I am sure if either Zack or I eat it he will too." Tifa chuckled. 

"Boys usually are easy to feed, girls are picky." Emily paused as she watched Tifa put away some veggies. "Tell me, what is on your mind. You aren't as chipper as normal."

"Zack is struggling with a mission, mental struggle anyway. From the sounds of it, it should be a quick in and out deal but it's the location." Tifa sighed, Emily could always read her like an open book. 

"Nibelheim. Yeah, he has put that one off for a while. I thought he was going to do it when he left for Midgar. Guess not." Emily sighed.

"He is losing sleep over it, that is what worries me. Trust me when I say I would rather never go back to that fake hell too." Tifa admitted. 

"He loses sleep because his moral code is strong. When he refuses to do something he has already agreed to do, he won't sleep or eat." Emily washed up a couple potatoes in the sink as she looked out at her son. "He has always been like that, even when he was Denzel's age. That was why we had no issue when he went to join SOLDIER. We had no question he would succeed and surpass their tests, it's who he is. Obviously he did, otherwise they wouldn't be hunting him so bad." 

Tifa pondered on that, it wasn't a flaw of Zack's and really he couldn't help it. "His need to do what is promised has been amplified from the Mako. Hasn't it?"

"I would be lying if I said he wasn't changed from it." Emily sighed, returning to cutting up the potatoes. Tifa grabbed the carrots and potatoes and did as Emily said, the steaks would go to Zack and Jim to cook on the grill. 

Tifa couldn’t help but let her mind wonder, maybe that was what happened to Cloud. The mako enhanced his characteristics to unbearable levels. While Zack had his quirks, they didn’t absolutely hinder his ability to work. If anything they were amplified, Cloud’s were a hindrance.

* * *

Jim walked over and kicked Zack's boot, he peered down through the engine bay. "What are you doing?" 

"It's been years since the truck was maintenanced and it was making a weird grind on the way here. Figured I'd take a look." Zack muttered up. 

"We work hard!" Denzel giggled as he prodded the axel with his stick. 

"Best helper ever." Zack teased. 

"Yeah, they are the best. I remember having a helper Denzel's age." Jim laughed. 

"Hey Denz go find your ma so she can help you wash up." Zack suggested, Denzel nodded and scooted from under the truck. 

_Clank!_

Zack curled his face at watching the 5 year old smack his head on the bumper of the truck. "Ow." Was all Denzel said before he was up and running to the house. 

"Kids are indestructible." Jim laughed. 

"That will leave a mark." Zack laughed. "So why are you really here dad?" 

"What are your intentions with Tifa and this kid? Your line of work really isn't one to have a family with." Jim got straight to the point. 

"Honestly, I don't think I can be a mercenary anymore." Zack tossed the wrench from under the truck and grabbed another. "The more I am around Tifa the harder it is to go and fight for weeks or months. Granted it's all I know but fuck I want what you and mom have."

"Great sex and a stubborn child?" Jim teased. 

"Already have that! And ew! Way too much information!" Zack sputtered and kicked his dad's calf.

"That boy loves you, I just want to make sure you are as sunk into them as they are you. Don't think I havent noticed the worry in Tifa's face when you are having an inner turmoil." Jim sighed. He remembered Emily had the same face Tifa had most of the time.

"I don't intentionally make her worry." Zack laid out flat with his arms to the side. "Hell, I am not better than Cloud am I? Causing her just as much worry and pain only I'm dragging her around."

"You are better than Cloud, you just need to get your head on straight. If you want to settle down and have a family, you need to find that mindset and clear your conscious of all the other crap." Jim could tell Zack was in a bad headspace, he had so much on his plate but being his son he knew all too well. 

"What are you suggesting?" Zack pulled himself out from under the truck, standing next to his dad. 

"Answer this. How are you able to clear your slate enough to settle down and do what Zack wants to do?" Jim leaned against the truck as he worked with a spark plug. 

"I'd have to rewire all my requests to others, pull my business. Honestly that's the problem, dad, I have been trained to just kill. Point me at something and it's dead." Zack sighs roughly rubbing the back of his neck. "What's going on? Who's the enemy? That's someone else's job, it makes no difference to me!"

With a growl Zack slams his hands against the truck causing it to rock back. Amazingly his dad didn't even flinch, there was no fear in the man. He trusted his son that much. 

"And who is in charge of making sure Zack gets what he needs?" Jim continues working on the truck, letting his son work through his emotional distress.

"I don't know. I don't think I have even had to worry about me, I'm always watching out for Shin-Ra, Cloud, Sephiroth, Tifa, innocent people." Zack gripped tighter to the truck before falling to his knees.

"Your mother and I can take care of you as much as you need, but you need to self care yourself. Have you even let Tifa care for you?" Jim asked, knowing dinner would be late but this was more important. 

"I have too many monsters… hell I am a monster dad. They experimented and changed me. I don't have control over certain feelings or impulses. What if this is what Sephiroth experienced? What if I do what he did? Dad I can't!" Zack rested his head against the bumper. It felt like his life was spiraling. 

"What if you don't? What if you become a basic farmer of Gongaga with a loving wife and house full of kids? What if all your problems melt away? Maybe fighting is doing more harm than good right now." Jim patted his son on the back. "Sit and think. I'm going to go start dinner, just think. Talk with Tifa about it tonight, maybe take her to your house." 

Zack simply nodded, he knew his dad was right. He knew he was losing his mind. He listened to his dad's steps retreat to the porch, the sound of crunching gravel changed to creaking wood. 

_Home_ … 

Zack had never considered the house he bought as a home, it was an apartment. His mail was delivered there and occasionally he slept there, that's why he called it an apartment. With a sigh and a few squats he got up and began removing his bike from the bed of the truck. 

* * *

After dinner was finished Tifa went to tuck Denzel into bed, Zack arranged with his parents to watch Denzel for a little while he and Tifa talked. Needless to say, his father quickly accepted and told Emily he would fill her in later. 

Zack caught Tifa before she got too far down the hallway. "Hey. Mind coming for a quick drive with me?"

"Sure, will your parents mind watching Denzel?" Tifa was a bit confused about the suddenness of it. 

"Yeah, they don't mind." 

Tifa nodded and followed Zack out, waving goodbye to Jim and Emily. Zack mounted the fenrir and started it, Tifa getting on behind him. 

"So where are we going?" She asked and she wrapped her arms around him. 

"I need to show you something and we need to discuss what we want to do." Zack had changed, he wasn't his happy upbeat self. Tifa didn't know if it was from the torture or from everything in general. 

Tifa simply nodded, Zack drove out and down the drive. It was such a pleasant night, she couldn't remember the last time she could see the stars. Years ago roughly. They passed by neat shops and stores that were closing, the town was so self sufficient it really amazed her. Midgar hadn't been this self sufficient, ever for all she knew. 

In a few short minutes, and a quick drive through a beautiful orchard, they arrived at a house, a two story ranch style home much like his parents. A wraparound deck with a barn and a garden on the west side. It was absolutely beautiful, all it needed was some new paint and a fence. Minor work really. Zack parked in front of the house, Tifa got off and looked at him confused. 

"This is a beautiful place." Tifa admitted, turning toward him. "I thought you said you lived in an apartment?" 

Zack sat sideways on the bike and rubbed the back of his head and neck. "How I live I consider it an apartment. No the truth is, I own this place. Dad helped me buy it a few years ago, honestly I've neglected it. I sleep here occasionally and store my client files."

"I guess that makes sense." She shrugged as she continued to look around, but she knew he had more to say. 

"I didn't bring you out here to only show you this. The house is simply cosmetic." Zack sighed, taking her hand in his. "Tifa, I am going to be honest. I'm tired of mercenary work, I've put off most of my assignments for far too long and it's messing with my head. I need to figure out what I am doing with my life, but I want to know what you want before I decide." 

"What do I want? I’ve already told you. What do you want?" 

“I honestly don’t know. I’m tired of doing this, sure I thought that it would be easy to be a merc and in ways it was. I just can't even anymore.” Zack looked up at her, waiting for any reaction. 

“Zack.” Tifa cupped his face in her hands. “If you don’t want to do that anymore then don’t. You are putting way too much pressure on yourself, sure the work was great for a few years but there will always be something to kill and the work will never end. You have served your time Zack, you don’t owe anyone anything anymore.”

Zack knew she was right, but he just didn’t know how to go about it. He simply nodded, he wanted things to be less complicated. 

“Now come and show me your house.” Tifa smiled and pulled him to his feet, she knew he needed to get out of his mind for a moment. 

“Impatient much?” Zack chuckled. 

“Yeah I can be, but I also know you are overthinking and will mentally talk yourself out of being here.” Tifa smirked. “Zack you are a little too easy to read when you are lost in your thoughts.” 

“Good to know, Lockhart.” 

Zack followed Tifa to the house, unlocking it and leading her in. He turned the lights on to reveal the open and rather empty home, unlike his parents he didn’t have any furniture. She noticed he really didn’t have any personal items in the home, she noticed a laptop in the kitchen. 

“How long have you had this place?” Tifa turned and looked at Zack, concern on her face.

“Few years, like I said, I am not here much.” Zack shrugged and headed to the laptop.

“Your apartment in Midgar has more furniture.” 

“Shin-Ra issued, none of it was my choice and was there before I moved in.” His tone was flat as he scanned his laptop. 

“Oh.” She wasn’t sure how to handle all of it, it was dark and uninviting. 

On the outside the house looked great but inside it was a shell, she had to wonder if this was what Zack felt like. Charming and inviting on the outside but on the inside SOLDIER had ripped everything out of him that he used to be. It actually made a lot of sense, and it explained why Zack didn’t want to be here either. 

Tifa wandered upstairs and found the bedrooms, only one had a mattress on the floor and that was it. Yeah it was really depressing, the other two bedrooms were empty and dusty. Quickly she turned and went downstairs with a new determination, finding Zack standing on the front porch staring out into the darkness. 

“Zack.”

“Yeah?” He turned and looked at her. 

“Tomorrow we are going out and getting furniture for this house.” Her hands rested on her hips determined. 

“Alright.” He honestly couldn’t say no to someone who looked as cute as she did when she was determined. 


	9. New Adventures

#  Chapter Eight: New Adventures

# 

* * *

Tifa was actually excited that she was going to help Zack furnish his home, she hoped that maybe it would get him to relax and open up a little. Late last night she had gotten all of his invoices and looked them over, the ones he hadn't completed she understood why. They were in Nibelheim and Junon. Not the most favorable of cities for Zack. The ones he had completed were close to Midgar and Gongaga, and a few in Wutai. 

She noticed a pattern, the ones he hadn't done were intel missions, the ones he had done were monster problems and they paid handsomely. She figured Zack had to be well off financially, he was good at what he did and could charge anything for his services. Cloud on the other hand wasn’t the best and got paid poorly, she hated organizing his invoices because she was the money maker not him.

She was pulled from her thoughts when two arms wrapped around her and a kiss was placed on the top of her head. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." She quickly finished her now cold coffee and set the cup on the counter. 

"Let's go." His smile actually reached his eyes today, it had been a while since it had. 

Zack said bye to Denzel as they walked out, handing the giggling mess to Jim as they left the porch. Tifa was so glad that Jim and Emily didn't have a problem watching Denzel, they seemed to really enjoy it too. As she climbed into the truck she had to wonder if this was the closest they ever imagined they would be to having a grandchild. 

That thought alone haunted her, sure Zack was still young but not as young as he was when he first left SOLDIER. As Zack drove in silence, she studied his face. He always looked pained or in deep thought, regardless it seemed to drive deep lines in his face and aged him. 

Mindlessly she rested a hand on his leg and smiled. "So where to first?"

Zack looked at her startled, she must have pulled him from his own trance. "I figured paint, then work on everything else as we go."

"Probably would be a good start. It is pretty bland." Tifa teased, happy to see he seemed to be perking up a little. 

Zack parked by the paint store, everyone around them waved as they entered. Tifa couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since she had been in a town this welcoming. 

"Morning folks, what can I help ya with today?" The middle aged man behind the counter asked happily. 

"We are painting our house. Inside and out I am afraid. Luckily it's empty!" Zack grinned. There was the Zack Tifa remembered, happy to see everyone and was friends with everyone. 

"Welcome to the neighborhood!" The man was way too excited. 

"So glad to be back!" Zack beamed wrapping an arm around Tifa. 

"I was thinking some mild warm tones for inside and maybe a nice bright color for outside? Something cool in the summer but warm for the winter?" Tifa spoke up finally. 

"A woman who knows what she wants! That's rare!" The clerk piped up. 

"Well she is from Nibelheim originally, so she gets the winters we get compared to Midgar." Zack admitted he wasn't a big fan of the dark gloomy colors Midgar had offered. 

"Damn, you sure picked a winner." The clerk high fives Zack making Tifa blush. 

"Thanks, don't know what I would do without her." Zack couldn't help but kiss the top of her head. 

"How about these colors?" The clerk brought up some swatches of some warm whites, ambers, and browns for the interior and warm brown wood stains for the exterior. 

Amazingly, Tifa noticed, all of the houses in Gongaga were built the same. Material wise anyway. Wooden exteriors and lush interiors that just needed a personal touch. 

"How about the warm white and brown for inside and the reddish brown for outside?" Tifa asked, looking up at Zack who looked lost. 

"Yeah looks perfect." Zack grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Great! I'll get this all set! 2 story, 4 bed?" The clerk asked. 

"3 bed and a wrap around porch." Zack corrected. 

"I'll have it ready in a few." 

"Great, we will be back in a bit, truck is out front." Zack nodded and they left. 

Once they were outside, Zack led them towards a furniture store. 

"Are you really okay with the color options?" Tifa asked 

"Yeah, I don't really have a preference on what I want inside. Never really thought about it." Zack shrugged. 

"Well what the paint lacks, the furniture is sure to spice up." She smiled, wrapping her arm around his. "If not we can always paint it differently later." 

That was when Zack realized that they were making actual couple decisions. They were a couple right? They slept together several times, spent most of their time together and she followed him halfway around the world without question. 

While Zack was lost in thought Tifa led them into a large furniture store, she had always dreamed of decorating her own home the way she wanted. Only it was Zack's home, which she was sure the man would never be in unless she was with him. 

"So what's the budget?" Tifa asked, knowing Zack was lost in his own mind. 

"Go nuts. No budget." Zack smirked. He still had his black SOLDIER card which Shin-Ra continued to pay. Dumbasses. 

"Really? Well then. Let's start with the bedrooms." Tifa smiled and dashed towards the bedroom sets. 

A store attendant followed Zack to where Tifa was. "Make a list, I am sure it will be a long one. We are furnishing a whole house with no budget." Zack told the attendant. 

"Of course. Anything you want, it's yours, free delivery." The girl beamed. Tifa caught that the girl was ogling Zack, only to find Zack was eyeing her and only her. 

"Well what do you think?" Zack asked leaning against the bedpost.

"It's nothing like your bed in Midgar." Tifa pouted. 

"Order in a SOLDIER 1st class special mattress with black frame." Zack told the attendant, who quickly wrote it down and called over the radio for someone in the back to process the request. 

"D-did you want the black, blue, or white sheets to go with?" The attendant stuttered. 

"Black." Tifa and Zack replied in unison before moving on to the kid beds. 

Tifa picked out a couple mid sized beds for the other two bedrooms, and three dark wood dressers for each room. Zack was glad she had an idea of what the house would look like cause he didn't. He also didn't care as long as she was there. Soon Tifa had picked out bookcases, a coffee table, a random dresser for the hallway, the dining room table and chairs and was now on her way to the kitchen. Zack was glad he could bring her joy, it was obvious by the way she looked at items that she had always wanted to shop like this. 

Tifa picked out all stainless steel appliances for the kitchen, which Zack didn't have a problem with. Until Tifa stopped at the fringes, she stood between a glass front and a closed front fridge. Zack froze as his vision swam with green, oxygen became hard to gather as fluid filled his lungs. His breathing became labored as he quickly turned and ran for the front of the store. 

Tifa told the attendant to wait a moment and rushed after Zack. She wasn't entirely sure what just happened but it wasn't good. She found him with his head in his hands, sitting in front of the store. 

"Hey, Zack?" She approached him cautiously, she didn't know what he was currently experiencing so the results could be dangerous. 

Zack didn't answer or look up, she could see his eyes swirl a neon green. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her, to her amazement he wrapped his arms around her tight and shuddered. 

"Shhh, it's okay. They can't get you here. You are safe." She whispered holding him, she didn't know what else she could do, but if this was enough then so be it. 

"I'm sorry." He apologized, but his voice was weak. 

"It's okay. We can talk about this later okay? You let me know when you are ready." Tifa rested her head against his and spotted the attendant and mouthed a quick apology to her which was waved off. 

After about a half hour Zack pulled away and stood again, still holding Tifa close. Tifa knew it was probably a flashback that caused such a violent reaction, it didn't surprise her in the least. He had undergone a massive hell and had every reason to react to certain things. She just wished he would talk to her so she would know what would cause such triggers. 

Tifa left Zack with the sofas and she returned to picking out the fridges, she picked the closed front, figuring it may have been the glass front that caused a trigger. She remembered Cloud talking about the Mako tubs they lived in, she only imagined the fridge looked similar. They moved to the couches and settled on the couch Zack sat on most and the two recliners he also seemed to favor. 

When they were done and the attendant rang up the items. "Total will be 140,879 gil." 

"Cheap." Zack muttered and handed over the black card. Tifa on the other hand was amazed at the amount, that was more gil than she made in years. 

"Alright, when would you like that delivered and where?" The girl asked.

Zack quickly wrote down a time and what his address was. He picked a few days from now as it would take that long for the custom bed to ship in and for the paint to dry. They said their goodbyes and headed back out to find another store for the smaller house hold items. Zack was getting tired, but wasn't about to complain. Course he also wasn't sleeping. 

Tifa quickly went through and picked out dish sets and silverware, towels, bedding, rugs, blankets, and pillows for the home. Zack stood by a glass case, sadly it was a bit too small. If he was going to retire, he needed a case to proudly display his sword.

After a short talk with a sales manager, Zack managed to get a custom sword case for his sword along with a plaque dedicated to the Hewely family. After what seemed like another few hours, Zack and Tifa left the shop and returned to the paint store which had their truck loaded up with paint and the supplies. Zack paid the man and they both headed over to the house, which at this point looked like a daunting task. His guilt got the better of him and he texted his mother.

_ Zack: Hey ma, we just got to the house. Will be late. Sorry.  _

_ Mom: I figured. Kiddo is taken care of and is having a blast with your dad. They are building in the garden.  _

_ Zack: You both are the best. Love you. _

_ Mom: You're welcome sweety. Don't make this a habit. _

_ Zack: Never. _

Zack helped Tifa carry the paint into the house, while Zack was sure they would have enough paint for the whole house Tifa wasn't so sure. 

"Let's start upstairs." Tifa insisted and went upstairs with Zack following behind her. He knew the only thing they needed to remove was the mattress and that was easy. 

"I'll take out the mattress." Zack smirked. 

"Alright I'll get the paint ready." Tifa said as she tied her hair up.

* * *

It was late by the time Zack and Tifa made it back to his parents house. Denzel had been down for hours, he was bathed and in clean pajamas. Tifa was definitely going to thank Emily in the morning for all she did. Thankfully they didn't need to paint again the next day. 

Tifa heard the shower turn on in the guest bathroom. She figured Zack needed to shower since he was the most covered in paint. She was just ready to crawl into bed and sleep. 

"Shower is ready for ya." Zack said quietly. 

"Thanks." She smiled when she realized he did it for her. 

Tifa walked up to him and kissed him, lightly biting his bottom lip. Zack growled, pinning her against the wall. "Tifa." She knew all the correct buttons to push and man she made it hard to stay sane. 

"Zack." Tifa grinned as she slipped from his hold and sauntered towards the bathroom. She was purposefully teasing him. 

"Tease. Mean and vicious you are." His voice was barely above a growl. She triggered every sense in his body and he wanted to explode. 

"So what are you going to do about it?” Tifa smirked as she slipped into the bathroom. 

“Suffer apparently.” Zack crossed his arms and went to the couch and flopped ungracefully. 

Now Zack wished he was at his own place and not his parents. That bathroom door wouldn’t be such a blockade, but he was in his parents house and their rules were law. His imagination ran wild, which wasn’t helping. Soap sliding down and over curves he craved to taste was almost too much. He was already past painfully hard, it was agonizing actually and made it hard to sit still. 

A short time later Zack heard the water turn off, Tifa left the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Damn it all he was losing his mind, the only difference was he could see she was taking way too much enjoyment out of watching him squirm. Now that the shower was unoccupied, Zack stood for his turn. Only he wasn't going to let the dripping wet brunette leave unscathed, he strode up to Tifa and pulled her close into a deep kiss making it apparent how much he wanted her. 

He pulled away from her, out of breath, before smacking her ass and moving to the bathroom stripping his shirt as he walked. Yeah she was absolutely mind boggling. 

Tifa managed to make it up to the room she was staying in, out of breath and just as hot and bothered as he was. Which was no surprise, a woman would have to be absolutely dead or his mother to realize how desirable Zack was. She sat on the bed and pulled her pillow close, they had been here a while and yet it still smelled like him. Rough, and dangerous yet sweet. It was a deadly combination and she lived for it. She was beginning to think it was one of the reasons she slept so well, his scent and instinct to take care of Denzel was amazing. 

Quickly she dressed in shorts and a tank and padded back downstairs, towel drying her hair as she went. She watched as Zack passed by, completely in the nude towel drying his own hair. Before she could speak he pulled on a pair of boxers and headed for the kitchen. Was there ever a time that man wasn’t hungry? She tossed the towel into the laundry basket in the bathroom before heading to the kitchen, sitting on the counter she watched as Zack rummaged in the fridge. 

“If you are trying to be sneaky you failed. I could smell you from upstairs.” Zack smirked over his shoulder.

“And if I didn’t want to be sneaky? What if I was simply enjoying the view?” Tifa grinned, she was definitely enjoying the view. 

“Mmm, well I guess I can’t stop you then.” Zack grinned and grabbed a couple muffins from the counter. Standing in front of her, he let his eyes travel over her. 

“Good cause I would hate to not be allowed to look.” Tifa snagged a muffin from him, earning a growl from the man. 

“Tifa, I am going to have to be honest here.” Zack sighed, it was agitated. 

“Alright. What’s wrong?” Tifa tilted her head, wondering where his mind was going. 

“Since we first met you have always intrigued me, and now you absolutely captivate me. I knew you were strong and unstoppable but I never knew how much until I saw you with Denzel. Tifa you drive me absolutely crazy.” Zack smiled and trailed a hand up her bare leg as he stepped closer, meeting her eyes. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way. If you would have me, I want to make sure that you are always cared for despite being able to handle yourself.”

“Zack..” Tifa smiled and cupped his face in her hands.

“Tifa, these past few months have made me question everything I thought I knew. It also made me realize how much I didn’t want to live the life I was living. Sure the nightmares are a bit much at times but you are able to ground me in a way I never knew was possible.” Zack grinned at her, pulling her closer to him. “I love you Tifa, and I want you in my life.” 

“Oh Zack, you are such a big sap.” Tifa grinned, tears in her eyes. She had never been thought so highly of. “I love you Zack, I haven’t felt this needed or loved in so long if ever.”

“No crying now.” He chuckled before kissing her deeply. It felt so good to get that all off his chest, now he was going to do everything in his power to keep her in his life. 

“Happy tears are allowed.” Tifa grinned and playfully kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck burying her hands deep in his wet spikes. Without hesitation, Zack lifted her from the counter and carried her to the couch, sitting with her on his lap. He pulled her close, burying his face in her neck. 

As the night progressed they both laid on the couch and fell asleep with the tv on. Covered with a light blanket Zack had been sleeping with, but it was almost too much. Tifa lay on his chest in a deep slumber with Zack’s arms wrapped around her. 


	10. New Home, New Life

#  Chapter Nine: New Home, New Life

# 

* * *

Zack was amazed he actually slept through the night for once without a nightmare, the warm sun coming through the window and the body pressure on top of him was all he needed to happily go back to sleep. This was the life he was quickly settling into and he refused to let anything disturb his peace.

_ Ring… Buzz… Ring… Buzz…  _

Zack fumbled for his phone on the coffee table, trying to not wake Tifa. 

"Hello?" His voice was groggy and raw. 

"Heeeellloooo." Aerith's voice chirped. 

His body instantly stiffened, her voice was like nails on a chalkboard this early in the morning. Sadly he knew he had woke Tifa up with that. 

"Aerith?" Zack frowned as he pulled the phone away to check the time before returning it to his ear. "It's 6 in the morning."

"You are usually up before now. Anyway, we need to talk." Aerith shook off the fact he had been sleeping. 

"Aerith I told you last week I heard all I needed." Zack groaned, Tifa gave him a questioning look. Zack rolled his eyes and put Aerith on speaker before he pulled Tifa closer and buried his face in her hair. 

"Fine, don't call asking questions when Tseng and Cloud burst down your door." Aerith snapped. 

"They touch my door, they are gonna have their heads removed from their bodies." Zack growled the warning. Hoping she got what he meant. 

“Oh be nice, if you would have just taken Tseng’s offer while you were still in town this wouldn’t need to be a thing. I told you I still cared about you and that is why I am calling.” Aerith was getting agitated. 

“I’m not playing Tseng’s games anymore Aerith, I am tired of all of this.” Zack groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. Tifa ran her hands through his hair, trying to bring him back to her and away from whatever dark area he was trying to retreat too. He also knew she had questions she would ask him later. 

Denzel came running from down the hall and leaped onto Tifa and Zack, sending his foot into Zack's hip. "Ow, kid." Zack groaned. 

"Kid?" Aerith paused for a moment. 

"Yes kid. Now do you mind, I have to get up and ready for my day. If Cloud and Tseng are coming I am gonna need to roll out the welcome wagon." Zack ignored Aerith the best he could as Denzel prepared for another attack. 

"Wait, has Tifa been with you this whole time?!" Aerith's panicking was enough to catch Tifa's attention. 

"I'm allowed to be with my man, Aerith. Now we have to go. Denzel is requesting food." Tifa said as she grabbed Zack's phone and closed it, ending the call. 

Zack reached around and ticked Denzel causing the boy to stop his attack and fall giggling. Tifa smiled and kissed Zack.

"Now Aerith's gonna be mad." Zack smirked. 

"Or she will have baby brain and forget. Still has me worried if Tseng and Cloud are headed here, could that mean Shin-Ra will be too?" Tifa sat on the edge of the couch. 

"It's possible, but we will cross that bridge when it comes." He leaned up and kissed her cheek, pulling her back down with him. "Don't let them ruin your day."

"Grandpa!" Denzel shouted as Jim came down the stairs, quickly climbing over Zack and Tifa and rushing over. "Can we build today again?"

"Morning Denz, let's see what the plan is at breakfast and go from there. Zack, come help me in the barn." Jim shook his head as he pulled on his boots. 

"Yup, coming." Zack planted another kiss on Tifa's cheek as he got up and got dressed, grabbing his boots as he followed Jim out the door. 

Tifa got up and headed into the kitchen to find Emily already making coffee. Tifa grabbed the muffins from the fridge and the jelly and began setting the table for breakfast. Usually it wasn't much of a change for the morning routine, the farm work came first then they ate and continued to work. 

"I overheard the call." Emily began. "Don't worry about us with those two. Besides it sounds like they just want to nose in your life."

Tifa couldn't help but sigh and slump as she leaned against the counter. "I'm not worried about them coming here. I'm worried about Zack, it feels like I just got him back to having his walls down and free. As soon as she called I watched those walls erect and turn to steel."

"He won't keep them up long, he cares about you way too much." Emily reassured. "The only grudge he holds is against those who have done him wrong. Unless you lied to him last night, you have nothing to worry about." 

"Oh no, I couldn't lie to him. I really do love him, and I am so glad I am able to help him with the house he has. It means a lot that he trusts me." Tifa smiled as she went to get herself a cup of coffee. 

"Oh honey." Emily laughed as she reached to turn the oven on. "Zack isnt letting you decorate his house. He had you decorate your house to the way you want it." 

"My house?" Tifa watched Emily tend to the large cinnamon rolls she prepped last night. "What do you mean?"

"Look hun, he will come out and say it sooner or later. When he asked Jim to help him find a home, he was wanting a retirement home for him and his girl. Zack was planning for a family over five years ago, thankfully Shin-Ra seems oblivious that Zack is still on payroll and his black card is filled daily." Emily smiled as she caught Tifa's jaw drop from the corner of her eye. "Zack has been saving for years and hardly spends a gil. His last large buy was the Fenrir only because his Chocobo simply wouldn't make it to Midgar and back."

"I… wow.." Tifa was speechless. She had no idea what Zack had planned nor that he had been planning for having a family for years. It made sense why he did mercenary work, it was a quick way to make big bucks. And if he was still on Shin-Ra's payroll, it was hard to tell how much he was actually making. If only it was the money that mattered.

"He is happy with you hun, don't think he isn't." Emily smiled. 

"Thank you." Tifa couldn't help but hug Emily. "The furniture should come in tonight or tomorrow." 

"We can watch Denzel if you need, he and Jim have built quite the little masterpiece outback." Emily laughed. 

"I heard him asking Jim this morning if they were going to build." Tifa smiled. 

Tifa turned and looked out the window to see Zack emerging from the barn, a bale of straw in a cart and heading to the back of the house. Jim emerged later with the tractor and headed out to the field. After a few Zack came in with a few eggs in his hands and set them in the basket by the sink. 

"Dad got a call and said Rusty needed help in his field today, his son is trying to take over and needs help." Zack said to the room as he made his way to the living room. 

"Yeah, we have been helping Stewart but I think he would understand it more if you were there to show him. When are you guys headed out?" Emily said as she began cleaning the eggs. 

"Okay. Probably in the next half hour, dad went to get fuel for the tractor." Zack pulled on a different shirt as he moved to get coffee. 

"Alright, the cinnamon rolls should be done in 20 minutes. I'll make you guys some lunches and bring them out later." Emily patted his arm before putting the eggs in the fridge and heading to the laundry room. 

"Thanks!" Zack smiled. 

"Sounds like you'll be busy today. Do I need to go to the house and wait for the movers?" Tifa asked, receiving a frown from Zack. 

"Shit, um… no I don't think they are coming till tomorrow." Zack quickly moved and grabbed his phone, looking through his emails for the delivery notice. "Yeah not till tomorrow." 

"Okay just wanted to check." Tifa smiled walking up and wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't have too much fun while I am gone." He smirked as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear with his knuckle.

"Never." She smiled, then laughed as Denzel wrapped his arms around her leg and Zack's leg. 

* * *

As expected the guys were gone all day, Tifa got in some bonding time with Emily as they went to town to get something special for dinner. Denzel was the only one less than pleased but managed to have a good time anyway. When the guys returned, they were filthy and looked tired. Zack was grumbling and mumbling as he went to wash up for dinner. 

"I take it things didn't go well?" Emily asked Jim as she watched her son storm off. 

"About as well as mixing oil and water." Jim laughed as he washed up in the kitchen. "Needless to say, Stew is lucky to be alive."

"Oh lord." Emily grumbled. 

"You know, he was raised on the farm his whole life! I left and I know more than him and I missed a lot!" Zack stormed back into the kitchen. 

"Zack, drop it. What is done is done." Jim warned. 

"He could have killed one of us. Recklessness is something I can't tolerate." Zack continued to grumble as he sat. 

"You have made that very clear. Rusty will take everything you said and then some into consideration." Jim shook his head as he handed Zack a beer and sat at the head of the table. 

"Good. I'd hate to see that family lose more than they have already lost." 

"Well Stewart hasn't always been known for his farming ability. Maybe now Rusty will let him go to Midgar and Jane can take over." Emily asked as she brought the food to the table with Tifa. 

"Sounds like anyone would be better suited for the job." Tifa mumbled, but chose to stay out of it since she didn't know. Instead she sat Denzel down and got him food. 

"That's putting it lightly." Was the last Zack mumbled for the rest of the night.

Zack went and showered before lounging on the couch, he stayed quiet but Tifa knew what happened was eating at him. Zack was a perfectionist, if he wasn't he wouldn't have made First Class as fast as he did. Whatever the kid did, he probably deserved the blow up Zack surely performed. Thankfully his sword stayed home. 

Tifa put Denzel to bed before she joined Zack on the couch. She pulled him into her embrace and mindlessly played with his spikes. 

"Talk to me, calmly." She knew she had to add the calm part. "You are letting today eat you up."

"Yeah. I just wish people cared about the safety of others. Dad's tractor about blew cause the dumbass did the opposite of what dad said." Zack grumbled, wrapping his arms around her.

“Some people just aren’t cut out for this kind of life. I am sure he meant well, just not his forte.”

“Yeah I guess not. If I don’t see him again it will be too soon.” Zack sighed. 

“Let’s think of brighter notes.” Tifa smiled. “What time do the delivery trucks arrive tomorrow?” 

“Around 8.” Zack smirked, she knew how to take his mind off crap. This was by far the best distraction.

“Good, did we want to take Denzel with us? I haven’t asked your parents if they would babysit again.” 

“Probably, it wouldn't hurt I don’t think and it would allow him to learn how to not be under foot.” Zack smirked, figuring the kid deserved some time at the ranch to play and have fun.

* * *

Like they had planned, after breakfast, Zack and Tifa took Denzel to the new house. Luckily they didn’t have to wait long before the delivery trucks arrived, as Zack assumed Denzel was off playing in the yard. The trucks backed up and started unloading as Tifa directed them to where things went. Zack himself merely followed along and made sure things went where Tifa wanted them to go as well, standing around pointing was something he was never good at. Luckily it was only about half of the day that they spent filling the house, Denzel was happy to run around and try out every bed he came across along with the couch. 

Zack flopped on the couch, arms stretched across the back with his feet outstretched. He now understood why people hated moving and most just left their furniture in their homes. Tifa came and sat next to him, she too was exhausted. They both watched Denzel play with his race car set in the middle of the living room. 

It felt like home, and for once it all clicked with Zack. This was and forever would be his home, and if he played his cards right he would be able to watch Denzel grow here. It all felt so surreal. 

“Can we stay?” Denzel asked over his shoulder.

Tifa paused and looked up at Zack meeting his eyes before she smiled and looked at Denzel. “Yeah, as long as you want to.”

It wasn’t long till night fell and Denzel was put to bed in his new room, which turned out to be harder than it should have. Denzel was too excited for his new room to sleep, it took Zack kneeling by his bed and telling an elaborate SOLDIER story with little green army soldiers to get Denzel asleep. Tifa secretly hoped that Zack had a lot of those stories, cause Denzel was going to request them.

Zack joined her downstairs after, a smile on his face. It was either from Denzel or the story he told of when he joined SOLDIER. Tifa wasn’t sure. 

Zack motioned to the porch. “Join me outside?”

Tifa nodded and took his hand, both heading out to the porch swing. The view was spectacular as the final colors from the sunset began to fade from a brilliant orange to a steel blue, soon to the black of the sky. Tifa leaned against Zack as she stared up at the stars, it had been so long since she was actually able to just stargaze. Although she found that she did that a lot here, she couldn’t help it. 

“I will never be able to get over this sight.” Tifa sighed. 

“Who said you had to?” Zack quirked a brow. 

“No one.” Tifa smiled

“Good, I don’t feel like kicking ass tonight.” Zack’s grin was met with laughter. They really had the perfect relationship and Zack wouldn’t change anything. “Hey Tifa?”

“Yeah?” Her voice was sleepy. 

“There is something I want to show you.” He hated that he was disturbing her but there was something he needed to do. 

“What have you been up to?”

“You’ll see.” His grin returned full force. A grin she had missed seeing on his face, he took her hand and led her around to the back of the house. “Now close your eyes.” 

Tifa couldn’t help but chuckle, he was being super suspicious and obviously had a surprise for her. What it was, was absolutely beyond her. Guess that was the point. She heard a door open, sounding like the garage door, then her feet went from the gravel around their home to concrete.

“What did you do to the garage?” Her voice was teasing. 

“A surprise.” Zack laughed. 

“That’s not very reassuring.” 

“Tifa, you and Denzel mean the world to me and I honestly couldn’t think of anyone else I would want to share this house with.” Zack pulled away from Tifa. “Open your eyes.” 

What Tifa saw took her breath away, she didn’t know when Zack had the time to do all of this. In front of her was a brand new truck and Fenrir. “Zack…” 

“This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind or how I wanted this to go but sometimes you just have to improvise. You need a vehicle that is safe for not only you but for Denzel as well.” To Tifa’s amazement he dropped to a knee in front of her. “Tifa Lockhart, will you continue this rollercoaster journey with me?”

“Zack… Of course I will.” 


	11. Unwanted Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short, had an off week and struggled a little with writing and RL issues. Things are about to heat up and the chapters will get longer, so hold on to your seat and get ready to ride this roller coaster.

#  Chapter Ten: Unwanted Guests

# 

* * *

Zack smiled as he woke up, they had been in their new home for a few weeks now and he still couldn’t get over waking up next to Tifa. Her brown hair fanned across her pillow, her breathing slow and rhythmic. The nightmares for him had temporarily stopped, which was nice. Sleeping was once again enjoyable. He looked down to realize Denzel had joined them in bed, it had become an odd thing for the boy to do. 

Instead of some fun he normally wanted in the morning he got up and headed down to the kitchen. Coffee was essential at this point and he had big plans for the day. As he was rummaging through the fridge he heard the soft patter of feet down the stairs, bare and light they weren’t Denzels. A grin curved his lips as his eyes trailed up long, strong bare legs that made his mouth water. 

“Good morning.” He looked at her hungerly. 

“Morning yourself.” Tifa smiled as she snaked her arms around his bare torso. 

“Plans for today?” His voice was a purr, sultry and seductive. If Denzel wasn’t preoccupying their bed, his plans would be much different. 

“PG plans? Maybe garden work. Only the rated R sounds more inviting.” Tifa playfully bit her lip as she moved around him, the coffee pot beeping to signal its brew was over. “What about you?”

“Working on the fencing, but that could be put on hold.” Zack groaned as he watched her move. “Denzel won’t be awake for an hour. I can move him back to his room, the little cock block.”

“Oh be nice, and he is awake. We will have our time later love.” Tifa smiled as she sipped her coffee, watching Zack deflate in front of her. Yeah she was evil to her core. 

“Alright, I am going to go shower.” Zack shook his head before heading back upstairs. He had a problem to go and correct before his day got too busy.

Zack had called his dad to help him out with some of the fences around his property. Normally he wouldn’t have been even slightly interested in doing maintenance on the place but seeing how into the place Tifa was made it worthwhile. It was nice actually living in a home he could call his own with an awesome girlfriend, the little ankle biter was a bonus. While he wasn’t entirely sure he was ready to have kids, getting to know Denzel made him realize that he wanted to be a father and he would do anything for Denzel. 

Even fight Denzel’s real father if he had to, and from the looks of it he was going to. Zack heard the helicopter before he saw it, taking his cup of coffee and placing his buster sword on his back, he walked to the front porch. Aerith had called him about a week ago as what he assumed was a warning that Tseng and Cloud were on their way to him. What exactly was taking them so long was beyond him, even on missions, the trip from Midgar to Gongaga only took a few days. 

Zack took a look at his watch as he sipped his coffee, Tseng parked the chopper far enough away that there was only a breeze from the blades. As he watched Tseng and Cloud exit the helicopter and make their way towards him, he set down his coffee on the rail of the porch and headed out towards them. This was a confrontation that he wasn’t looking forward too, he was finally happy and Shin-Ra had to fuck shit up. 

“Can I help you?” Zack crossed his arms over his chest. “You are kinda trespassing and that is very frowned upon here.” 

“Zack, we came to talk civilly.” Tseng said as he approached.

“I am being civil, I am stating my civil rights as a citizen of Gongaga.” 

“You came armed Zack.” Cloud butted in. 

“Again, it is my civil right to be armed. Besides, I heard you guys coming a mile away and last time I heard a helicopter I was met with over 1,000 Shin-Ra soldiers and a barrage of Turks in helicopters.” Zack was not having any of their excuses. “You also came armed.”

“Zack, I know you were wronged by the old president and Lezard. I am not your biggest fan either, but Rufus has a proposal for you.” Tseng really was trying to be civil, but Zack wasn’t having it. 

“Tseng, you used to be my friend and in return I got stabbed in the back and sent for slaughter last time I got a proposal. So, no thanks.” It still stung, the betrayal of all his friends. 

"Zack?" Only her voice could break his subconscious and make him melt. Tifa had been looking for him. 

"Hey babe, just taking care of some intruders." Zack smirked, he heard her pick up his coffee cup then set it back down before she made her way to him. 

"Oh? Your dad just called, said he will be over in a little with the supplies you asked for. I can't believe you forgot your phone in the house." Tifa started on her normal rant when he left something out of place, which came to a halt when she saw Cloud and Tseng.

"Yeah. Sorry. An army of helicopters distracted me." Zack apologized as he slipped an arm around her, she in return did the same to him with her arm behind the buster sword.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tifa cut straight to the point, Zack was tense and she hated it. 

"Shin-Ra has a proposal for Zack and we need him to come to Midgar to hear it." Tseng quickly filled her in, a little shocked she was there with Zack. 

"Tifa…" Cloud stammered, now it was Zack's turn to be agitated when Tifa tensed up.

"I'm not going to Midgar, I am retired and happy. Shin-Ra can fuck off." Zack growled. 

"Zack, there is a reason Shin-Ra is still paying you. Your black card is never empty and you are getting your SOLDIER pay and then some, they want you as happy as possible." Tseng could tell Zack was losing what little control he had. If it wasn't for Tifa he probably already would have. 

"Obviously you don't care all that much since you are still bothering me." Zack tried to keep his cool as he watched Cloud closely, Tseng was a wimp and Zack knew how to handle him. 

"Zack.." Tseng sighed. He knew he was getting nowhere. 

"Tseng, can you tell your wife that Zack isn't her puppet anymore? The calls are getting a little ridiculous." Tifa groaned, she loved Aerith to a point but the girl was going too far. 

"What?" Tseng worked a brow in confusion. 

"Everytime you two fuck something up, Aerith calls me and demands I talk to her. It's always "we need to talk" and then it's something about you two dumbasses. She's not my wife, leave me out of it." Zack groaned as his phone yet again began ringing. He was about to throw the thing in the river. 

Zack and Tifa glanced at the caller ID. Aerith. Zack tossed his phone to Tseng. "It's your wife." 

Tifa sighed, she was getting tired of Aerith's calls, they always put Zack in a bad mood that would take her days to reverse. Now that this hoard had showed up, who knew what was gonna happen. 

Cloud had begun walking towards them as Tseng talked on the phone with Aerith, surely catching the ancient off guard, until the sound of a truck interrupted him. Tifa looked to see Jim driving up, she felt Zack sigh beside her. This had all gone on way longer than it should have. 

"I'll help your dad, quickly end this and join okay?" Tifa smiled up at Zack. 

"Will do babe, love you." Zack smiled and kissed her forehead, god he did love her. She was his rock and he couldn't imagine his life without her. 

"Grandpa!" Denzel burst from the house as Jim drove by. 

"Love you." Tifa smiled before turning and running to catch up to Denzel who was chasing the truck. She caught the hurt in Cloud’s eye, amazingly it didn't hurt anymore.

"Look guys I have to go, can we hurry up this meeting?" Zack groaned. 

"She really loves you…" Cloud's voice was hurting but he seemed to get it. 

"Yeah, Cloud she does. Amazing what happens when you show how much you care and act on your feelings." Zack shook his head. "I could have told you years ago how your relationship was going to end."

"We did try, he didn't listen." Tseng sighed and tossed Zack's phone back to him. "She will leave you alone. Zack, Shin-Ra wants to protect its most valuable SOLDIER."

"I am the only SOLDIER left!" Zack interrupted. 

"Right, and you are the key to so many things. Zack you have always been Shin-Ra's golden boy, they will do anything to keep you happy." Tseng continued. 

"Tseng, if they want me happy, they need to leave me the hell alone and not send armies when they want to talk." Zack growled. He was sick of their games. 

"I agree, I told them it wouldn't be received well. Believe it or not I am on your side here, even with our rough history." Tseng admitted. "They may have some answers you want, and we think we know how to end the nightmares. Think about it and give me a call, I'll set up a meeting time."

"Yeah, I am not going to guarantee a positive answer to all of this. I have a family to take care of, you of all people should understand that. As for the nightmares, I have those under control." 

"Zack, Tifa belongs in Midgar. Do what is right for her." Cloud grumbled. 

"Do what is right by her?! Are you serious, bird brain? Tifa was the one who set up shop here, I was waiting for her to want to leave." Zack scoffed, Cloud was a fool. "I am not keeping her here against her will." 

"Cloud we need to go, I believe Zack knows what he is doing here. He usually does and I for one know it's best not to misjudge him." Tseng's voice was stern and straight forward. He also knew how deadly Zack was and the sudden Mako glow that now began changing sky blue eyes into a volatile green was a good indication as well.. 

"Please leave, you are trespassing." Zack said as he stepped back and away, he wanted so bad to blow up their helicopter but he couldn't. No, he wouldn't. That would just be a punishment to himself. 

"We will be in touch, Zack. Except it will be on your terms." Tseng nodded and he shoved Cloud into the helicopter. 

"It better be Tseng, or I'll blow up that damn bird of yours." Zack warned, he knew Tseng would take it to heart. The Turk wasn't completely stupid.

Zack waited till he was sure that they left before he made his way to the barn, his eyes burned. It was a new feeling, one he didn’t much care for. He leaned against a fence post and looked to the sky, if he had to guess it was the JENOVA cells that were fucking with him. It was one of the reasons he didn’t want to go to Nibelheim, if that was what triggered Sephiroth, what if it triggered whatever cells he had and caused something catastrophic.

He simply wouldn't be able to live with himself. 

The rest of the day went uneventful, thankfully, Zack and his dad got most of the fencing fixed and the barn repaired. It had been an all day job but it kept his mind busy and away from the thoughts haunting his head.

* * *

Zack finished putting Denzel to bed before he stumbled to his room. Thankfully Denzel exhausted himself today by playing everywhere and managed to find the creek that ran through the property. Zack leaned against the doorway watching Tifa go through her nightly routine, he honestly was still trying to figure out how he had gotten so lucky as to catch a wonderfully woman like Tifa. 

"Are you okay? You have been very quiet today." Tifa stood in front of him, her hair in a loose braid down her back. 

"Yeah." Zack wasn't sure who he was trying to fool, himself or her. Sadly, he could never fool her. 

"Spill, Fair. You are a horrible liar." Tifa put her hands on her hips, sometimes he needed a strong hand. 

Zack sighed and went to sit on the bed, his head in his hands he simply shook his head. "I don't know what's going on Tifa. After Tseng and Cloud left my eyes started burning. Took a while for that to all stop, I don't know what caused it. At first I thought maybe dust but that made no sense it has never been a problem before."

"What exactly is the deal they keep talking about?" Tifa sat next to him, one leg bent under her. 

"At first Shinra wanted me to run the new SOLDIER program. Now I have no idea but I am not going back to Midgar to figure it out." Zack shook his head. 

"I'm assuming you said no, only in a less nice way." Tifa reached out and rubbed his leg.

"Yeah you could say that. That was when I found out they also have Cloud wrapped around their finger. They are the ones he is getting missions from, I can't imagine what deal they made him." Zack scoffed and flopped back with an exasperated sigh. 

"I don't know either, for a long time he was just trying to live in your shoes." Tifa sighed, now looking back she realized Cloud had some kind of image in his head of Zack that wasn't really Zack. At least not the Zack that left Nibelheim. 

"Yeah well he is Shin-Ra's lapdog now, and a Turk puppet, his life choices are fewer than mine. I know why they have their hooks into him so deep, it is why they want me so bad. Only I am the key to their fucked up plan." Zack stared at the ceiling. 

Tifa wanted to get his mind off of all this, it was eating him up and she didn't know how to help. So she straddled his hips and looked down at him, the pain that marred his skin hurt her. 

"Look, I don't know what Shin-Ra wants but I know it won't be good. I am here no matter what you decide, you have made the right choices so far so I believe you will make the right one now." 

Her smile was captivating and intriguing, she supported him when he needed it most. Zack sat up and pulled her into a kiss, holding her close. He never wanted to let go, if he had to let go he would lose his mind. 

"Thank you, love. You always have the ability to ground me when I need you to the most."


	12. Nightmares

#  Chapter Eleven: Nightmares

* * *

His body hurt and felt heavy, he could feel cold metal under his chest. Stairs? No. He was back in Nibelheim Mako Reactor. 

“Mother.” 

Sephiroth's voice caught him off guard, there was no way. There was a maniacal laugh, Zack knew that laugh way too well. Hojo. No, his heart began to race as he tried to sit up, tried to move. Where Tifa had been lying she was now gone, Cloud lay above him unconscious. Zack knew what was bound to start happening next, Hojo would bring in grunts to take Cloud and him to the base of Shin-Ra manor. To their hell they would live in for the next four years. 

Just as Zack began pulling himself back to his feet, the butt of a gun connected to his skull and knocked him out again. The blackness was terrifying, it was filled with uncertainty and unknown. Unfortunately for him the unknown became known faster than he wanted. He jolted awake to the feeling of a slowly slicing through the first few layers of his skin from his navel to his collarbone. The world was upside down to him as blood made a searing path down his skin and began dripping from his chin. 

"Yes, experiment 64592 has become alert with semi-consciousness. His body has already begun healing despite being hung from his ankles." Hojo's voice scraped across his mind. 

_ "No… I can't be here again. I have to wake up!" _

Zack wanted to scream but the ball gag that was placed harshly prevented such. Blood mixed with saliva as it trailed up his face. His arms had gone numb, as he was sure his legs and head would soon follow. He tested his bonds to find his arms were secured behind his back and tied up with his feet. He looked around and couldn't find Cloud, he knew they were probably doing the same to him. 

"The SOLDIER transformation takes the average human and makes them something more, unlike Experiment 64953, 64952 has received all Mako injections from the SOLDIER program. Mako infused cells that increase healing at an alarming rate." A second scientist walked up to Zack with a long needle and injected him with Mako, Zack knew the injections and sight all too well. 

His body bucked and squirmed as this raw Mako burned as it rushed through his veins. Once it reached his chest he felt like he was on fire, he was sure it was the wound healing but fuck it hurt so much. It was worse when the wounds were internal. 

"After Mako injection, Experiment 64952 has healed, the glow in his eyes has now subsided. Further experiments shall be performed now." Hojo cackled as he picked up another scalpel and a different tool Zack didn't want to be familiar with but knew he was about to be. 

As expected, Hojo took the scalpel and carved around the different muscle groups of Zack's well chiseled torso. This time he dug the scalpel deeper into his gut as he roughly guided the sharp blade down to his collarbone. Zack was seeing red, and not just because his blood had now begun dripping to his eyes. 

He wanted to buck and fight but Hojo made sure to cut the major muscle group that controlled most of a SOLDIER's power, Zack hung helplessly. The pain from the cuts and the Mako rushing through his body was almost more than he could bear. 

Just as he began losing consciousness he hit the hard floor. Dirt, blood and rodent droppings filled his nostrils. Fuck not again. Zack was hauled to his feet and shoved down the long corridor, several large tanks, a metal table and bookshelves filled the room. Zack didn't like the looks of this either, his buster sword was nowhere to be found. Soon he was strapped down to the metal table next to Cloud, who was very much still awake and clothed. Zack was sure he was quite the opposite. 

His words mumbled and gurgled around the gag, he wasn't sure if the metallic taste was from the gag or his own blood. He tried to reach for Cloud to show him he was still there but the restraint pulled his hand tight to the table. He could feel most of his wounds had healed, but that was when he saw Hojo's face hover over him with a sadistic gleam. Zack fought a scream as his flesh was ripped open by unforgiving hands. 

* * *

Tifa was awakened by screaming, who's screaming she didn't know but quickly figured it out as Zack murmured and thrashed next to her. He had a good sweat built up on his skin and matted his hair.

"Zack?" Tifa shook the sleep away quickly as she lightly shook Zack. 

No response. 

"Zack, babe wake up." Tifa tried shaking him harder only to have her methods shaken away as he thrashed and screamed. 

She figured it out quickly that he was in the throws of a nightmare that held him hostage. Panic set in, she didn't know if he would trap himself in his mind or not. 

"Zack!" This time she pounced on him, trying to shake him awake. Trying to do anything to get him to wake. 

Still no response. 

Tifa didn't know what to do, all she knew was she needed to wake Zack up. As soon as Zack laid still for a moment she hooked her arms under his and dragged him into the bathroom. Thankfully their shower was a walk in and the tub was separate, quickly she propped him up against the shower wall and turned on the cold water letting it rain over him. 

She was hoping this would work, she didn't know what else she could do if this didn't. Punch him maybe? Sounded more painful for herself than him. Within a few seconds Zack sputtered awake, his hands clinging to the walls of the shower. She could tell he was trying to decide what was real and a dream. 

"Hey, Zack it's okay. It's just me, you are safe." She kept her voice as level as she could, she knew Zack was deadly and his glowing Mako eyes were warnings. 

"Tifa?" His voice was hoarse and raw from screaming. His jaw was tense as he looked around unsure. 

"I'm right here." She slowly reached out and cupped his face in her hand.

Without warning he pulled her to him, burying his face in her neck. Tifa held him close as she felt his body tremble around her, she hated seeing him in pain or broken and he was indeed a broken man. 

Tifa didn't know how long they sat in the shower, and she honestly didn't care. At one point she had changed the water from cold to warm as she was freezing in her wet clothes, but Zack was still burning up. His skin felt like fire around her, which was not normal for him at all. 

Zack finally pulled away, his eyes a haunted sky blue. Tifa gave him a soft smile as she brushed his hair back. 

"What happened?" His voice scratched causing him to clear his throat a few times and cough. 

"You had a nightmare, one I almost couldn't pull you out of." Tifa cupped his face in her hands. 

She had remembered Cloud's nightmares but she never had a problem waking him. Zack was almost comatose and was completely unresponsive, that scared the shit out of her the most. 

"I was in Nibelheim…" The pain that seared his eyes killed her, he didn't need to explain anymore. His scars told her all she needed to know. 

"Oh babe." Tifa rested her forehead against his, tears burned her eyes. She hated the injustice of it, his scars were cruel daily reminders of all he endured to live.

"I can't relive that Tifa." He slammed his eyes shut as he buried a hand in her hair. It was all too much. 

"You are not alone, Zack. I am not going anywhere no matter how ugly it gets, I will always be by your side." Tears flooded her vision and she kissed him softly, it was met by rough starving lips that craved her. He deepened the kiss instantly, as if this kiss was the only thing keeping him on the ground. 

"You are the best thing in my life Tifa." Zack rested his forehead against hers, he couldn't go through that again. 

Tifa worried over Zack for the rest of the day, he was on edge and nothing seemed to bring him back down. She tried to console him and have relaxing moments but every sound set his walls up. His torture ran too deep and if she had to guess, those mental scars would never go away.

* * *

It had been over a week since the first nightmare, and it had been continuous since. He hardly slept now and when he did it was violent, Tifa wasn’t getting much sleep herself but she wouldn't dare complain. Her heart and soul was in pain and she didn't know how to handle it all, the days now consisted of Zack sitting on the porch overlooking everything. 

Tifa dialed one number she knew she could count on. "Hey Emily. I have a request."

Emil agreed to meet Tifa in town, Tifa needed Emily to watch Denzel for a while till Zack was grounded again. One night Zack snapped and scared Denzel, it wasn't anyone's fault but a mere flash of a haunting memory. Denzel forgave Zack but Zack couldn't forgive himself. 

Tifa walked up and softly kissed Zack's head. "I'm running into town for a second. Are you going to be okay?" Zack nodded, his face looked defeated. 

Tifa drove the truck into town, parking at the market where Emily agreed to meet up. Denzel seemed oblivious as to why they were there, Tifa only hoped everything would settle soon. She spotted Emily and guided her oblivious toddler that way. 

"Hey Emily, thanks for meeting." Tifa gave a weak smile. 

"You look like hell hun, what's going on?" Emily looked at her concerned. 

"That obvious?" Tifa sighed as Emily nodded. "Zack's nightmares are back and he's hardly sleeping. He snapped at Denzel the other day, and I just wanted to ask if you would mind watching him a few days while I help Zack." 

Tifa looked absolutely defeated, Emily could tell she wanted the best for both Zack and Denzel and helping both at once was too large of a task. Emily wasn't there when Zack had his first round of nightmares, she honestly never saw her son till much later. 

"You do what you need too. I know you have Zack's best interest at heart. Don't go thinking you are pawning your son off, we love Denzel and don't mind at all. You guys are an amazing family, do what you need too." Emily gave Tifa a warm smile and pulled her in for a tight hug. A hug that almost had Tifa sobbing. 

"Thank you so much." Tifa choked back her tears. She was so glad to have Emily in her life, if she was honest, the entire Fair family welcomed her more than anyone ever had. 

"Thank you hun, you make Zack happier than I have ever seen him." Emily smiled and took Denzel's hand. "Take care of yourself, both of you."

Tifa nodded and smiled, watching as Emily and Denzel left into the market. Tifa assumed they were getting dinner items, she probably should have shopped as well but she needed to get back to Zack. She quickly climbed back into the truck and headed home.

As she expected, Zack hadn't moved. His confused look as she climbed out of the truck was not missed, she didn't tell him she asked his parents to babysit Denzel for a few days, she didn't know if she wanted to. She would assume he would see it as she didn't trust him around Denzel, that was so far from the truth. 

"Everything okay?" His frown caught her off guard, he already knew. 

"Yeah, Denzel wanted to spend time with your dad for a few days. I figured it couldn't hurt right?" Tifa smiled reassuringly, running her fingers through his thick black spikes. 

"Yeah." Zack pulled Tifa close to him. 

"Talk to me, you have been so quiet this past week." Tifa cradled his head to her for a second before making him look up at her.

"I really thought that I was over all of this Tifa. I really did." 

His eyes were not a light blue, the mako green ring more vibrant than ever. Pain was an understatement for what she saw in his eyes. It killed her inside. 

"What can I do to help?" Tifa caressed his scared cheek in her hand. "How did you get past the nightmares before?"

“I didn’t have a choice, when they first started I was bound to a bed grasping for life.” Zack sighed, he didn’t really want to think about it. 


	13. Haunting Past

#  Chapter Twelve: Haunting Past

# 

* * *

Zack had tried to convince Tifa to not come with him to Junon, she needed to stay home with Denzel. Sadly, he also knew that he couldn’t make her do something she didn’t want to do, he had given his best effort and it had always ended up without result. So now, here he was driving to Junon with Tifa behind him on the Fenrir. 

He still wasn’t sure who the hell the phone call came from, all he knew was that he wanted Shin-Ra off his ass and gone. As far as he was concerned anyone who also wanted to take Shin-Ra down was his ally till proven otherwise. He was going to Junon to meet with someone who had dirt on Shin-Ra and a way to take them down and guarantee his retirement. That alone was enough to have him packing his sword and heading out. Tseng himself couldn’t even guarantee that much. 

“Hey, that looks like Junon.” Tifa’s voice broke the silence. 

“Yep.” Zack nodded. 

Shin-Ra left the place run down and abandoned, granted it was a military base so there weren’t many citizens to maintain it. Zack remembered Junon as a beautiful industrial town, even the people that live around the area were always so nice. Now, it looked like no one cared anymore, mako spilled into the water around from the reactor and buildings were decaying. 

“This place has definitely seen better days, are you sure they said Junon?” Tifa asked as she looked around, it was a strange place to ask someone to meet. 

“Yeah, best to just keep a lookout. Never know what will happen.” The hair on the back of his neck was raised, he hated every ounce of this and the fact Tifa was also here. Everything was ten times worse. 

“Always, you know that I have your back. If we need to, I am sure I can call Barret in for backup.” Zack admired the confidence in her voice. 

“I hope that won’t be needed, knowing my luck he would shoot my ass just for putting you in this situation. Even if it wasn’t my idea for you to be here.” Zack frowned over his shoulder at her, Tifa grinned and kissed his cheek. Yeah she was trying to be cute. 

“Yeah, but I won’t let him.” Tifa smiled. 

Zack simply shook his head before parking the bike, they both got off and began looking around. He was on edge and it was making him jumpy, he hated all of his. What he hated more was the fact that he could hear helicopters in the distance, either Shin-Ra was out scouting or they were coming for him. With a sigh, Zack pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting a flashback he wanted to desperately forget. 

Tifa’s hand gently rubbed his back, bringing him back. It was nice having her around but it was also such a hazard. He needed to keep her safe, he failed the first time in Nibelheim he couldn’t go through that again. He wouldn’t go through that again. 

“Stay here for a moment, I need to check something.” Zack gave her a warm smile, Tifa nodded as he turned and headed off up a path. It wasn’t the safest choice to leave her alone but it would take him a second to get back to her if he needed too. Looking over the horizon he saw the one thing he didn’t want to, a Shin-Ra army marching to Junon.

“I knew you would come.” 

Zack froze, he knew that voice. Smooth and emotionless, it had a hard undertone of ice and authority. Zack looked over his shoulder to see the tall silver haired ex-SOLDIER also looking out into the distance at the Shin-Ra army. 

“Seems like not that long ago, we would have been leading that charge.” Sephiroth chuckled. “Oh what a time that was.” 

“Those are memories best left forgotten.” Zack sighed. “So you are the one who drug my ass all the way out here? I’m retired and I plan to stay that way.” 

“Do you know why I didn’t kill you in Nibelheim?” Sephiroth ignored Zack’s aggravation and question. 

“You have the hint of humanity?” Zack smirked. 

“Sure let's go with that.” Sephiroth shook his head. “No, I saved you because I need you. At first I thought that Cloud would have made a good substitute since I lost you. But apparently he needed more than sitting in a Mako tube for 4 years.”

Zack frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “What are you getting at here Sephiroth?” 

“I need you Zack, we know far too much and taking down Shin-Ra would be the icing on the cake for both of us.” Sephiroth turned and looked as Tifa came walking up the path, Zack cursed under his breath knowing he had been gone far too long. “Zack, you want to retire and have a family? Join me against Shin-Ra and you can have it all.”

Zack quickly held up a hand stopping Tifa as he saw a fire in her eye, he knew she hated Sephiroth and he knew why. He wasn’t on Zack’s favorite list either. “How do I know I can trust you?”

Sephiroth smiled and walked up to Zack, whispering in his ear. “If you don’t, Shin-Ra will capture you and torture you till you die. All I ask is for you to join me and kill Rufus Shinra. So what is your choice? Rufus will not stop till he has you in his grasp again.” 

“Why does he want me?”

“Because he is scared of you Zack. We are the most indestructible forces Shin-Ra ever made, I only found you because you were able to fight off thousands of Shin-Ra soldiers with only a quarter of your strength Zack.” Sephiroth said matter of factly, he knew a lot and had been obviously studying Zack for a while. 

“And what of Cloud?” Zack frowned, it was a true point. Zack was not close to full strength when he went to war with Shin-Ra. 

“Cloud had his moment, and he couldn’t handle it.” Sephiroth actually chuckled. 

“Cloud tried his hardest, he isn’t built like you guys.” Tifa chimed in, causing Sephiroth’s eyes to snap to her with cold uncertainty. 

“He never made SOLDIER.” Zack and Sephiroth both said in unison. Tifa looked between the two quite surprised. She knew he didn't make it far into the SOLDIER program but he always took pride in being a SOLDIER. 

“I saw Cloud work harder in Nibelheim than when we fought in Midgar.” Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest. “There is a reason I refocused my attention to the golden boy of Shin-Ra.” 

“I was no golden boy. I did my job and excelled in everything, can’t help the fact that I advanced faster than anyone.” Zack frowned. 

“Angeal recommended you for First, I forced you to be First.” Sephiroth sighed. “You have more promise than even Genesis had when he joined, the same honor as Angeal and fight like me. Golden Boy, you are all three of us in one. That is why Shin-Ra wants you.”

“I-i... “ Zack sighed as he looked back on the advancing Shin-Ra army. His head was killing him, Sephiroth only made it worse. 

“Zack?” Tifa’s voice broke the tension. Before he knew it she was at his side and he was driven to his knee, the pain was unbearable. 

“Stop fighting it.” Sephiroth sighed. “Stubborn pup.”

“Why? What will happen when I don’t fight!?” Zack barked.

“Something you will need if you want freedom. Send the girl home, we have work to do.” Sephiroth continued, aggravation was becoming apparent in his voice. 

“I’m not leaving.” Tifa gave Sephiroth a look that would have killed most men. 

“Tifa..” Zack sighed. “I didn't want you here to begin with, Denzel needs you more than I do.” It wasn’t a complete lie. 

“I’m not going.” Tifa stood firm, she wasn’t going to be moved.

“Fine, but you aren’t going to like what you see.” Sephiroth curled his lip. “Just stay out of the way and don’t try to be brave.”

Sephiroth grabbed the collar of Zack’s shirt and hefted him to his feet as a helicopter flew over. Tifa didn’t like this situation as this wasn’t the first time she had to deal with Sephiroth, nor did she think that it was going to be the last. Zack’s trust for Sephiroth wasn’t as great as it used to be. 

“If any visit with you was ever enjoyable I may have remembered.” Zack frowned as he pulled himself from Sephiroth's grip.

“Agreed.” Sephiroth huffed, obviously unamused. “Look Shin-Ra wants both of us, I refuse to go of free will and I doubt you want to.” 

“I was pissed Cloud went back freely.” Zack crossed his arms over his chest. 

“He is such a broken experiment.” Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose, Zack only ever seen Sephiroth do that when Zack said something crazy. 

Zack gave a nonchalant shrug, he knew it bothered Tifa when Cloud was ever talked about. It had gotten a little easier but it was still hard, he was her first love and he ruined it for her. Zack gave her an apologetic smile, Tifa returned the smile with a nod. She understood so well, after seeing how much pain it caused Zack to see Cloud not be all he thought she knew Cloud would never change. 

“Tifa, go wait by the bike. If things get bad you need a quick escape.” Zack’s voice was low and full of uncertainty. 

“Okay. You be safe.” Tifa hesitated, but she knew that she could trust Zack and that he tried to do what was best for her. 

As soon as Tifa walked a few feet away, Sephiroth grabbed Zack’s shoulder and drove his fingertips into the long scar that ran down the middle of the ex-SOLDIER. Panic streaked Zack's face as memories assailed his mind, bringing everything he tried to push down and away to the forefront. 

“Listen to your memories, release the darkness you suppress.” Sephiroth’s voice was like venom in Zack’s ear. 

_ Beeping… _

_ The lab under Shin-Ra manor… _

Memories that resurfaced and caused a new level of pain, Zack wanted to pass out, wanted it all to go away. He felt something sharp slice into his forearm, his eyes moved from Sephiroth’s to his arm. Nothing was there, but his veins felt like they had been injected with Fira. Sephiroth grinned as he stared back into eyes that matched his own, burning with Mako energy and the power of JENOVA herself. 

A solid click gained their attention, a bullet loaded into a chamber, Zack spotted the young soldier first and quickly followed the gun's path to Tifa. Before he could blink he was free from Sephiroth’s grip and had his arms wrapped around Tifa, using his body as a shield. Tifa gasped as bullets rained through the air, one second she could see the path in front of her as bullets ate up the dirt around them the next a massive white wing covered them. 

“Run.” Zack’s voice was dark and demanding. She wasn’t about to protest it one bit, honestly she was too scared to turn and see the state of his body. “I will call when I can.”

In a flash she ran out of his arms and to the bike, kicked it to life and sped off into the mountains the way they had come. She glanced back enough to see glowing cat-like blue eyes staring at her, and a body she was well familiar with adorned with a left white wing. That alone scared her. 

Zack watched as Tifa left, quickly he spun and sent his Buster Sword through the man who had shot at him. He was tired of playing games, and now he had a new vengeance. Zack walked up to the severed body and retrieved his sword, he was prepared to end the Shin-Ra army that was about to make a big mistake. 

“I was wondering what it was going to take, apparently saving Tifa was all you needed. Good to know.” Sephiroth smirked. 

Zack turned cold sky blue eyes to Sephiroth, gone were the cat-eye look, he wasn’t amused to say the least. “As long as this has the ending I was promised, I will forgive the fact you are still an asshole.” 

“Rufus and Cloud are all yours. I am just here to enjoy the show.” Sephiroth grinned. “And maybe enjoy the bloodbath, you can’t expect a SOLDIER to just stop killing.”

“Asking you to find a hint of normality is too much to expect.” Zack mumbled as he began his descent to where Shin-Ra was headed. 

“Cause you are one to talk.” Sephiroth rolled his eyes as his black wing emerged over his right shoulder. 

“Get me my freedom and you can do as you wish.” Zack sighed as he hopped off a rock. 

“Deal. Now quit restricting yourself and let's kick some ass.” Sephiroth flew over head, obviously unamused as he took Masamune in hand. 

“I do not need your two cents!” Zack snapped.

Sephiroth landed in front of Zack. “We are bound together in this Zack. You are the good guy, I am the bad guy. Yin and Yang or whatever slogan you want to go with, that is our story now brother and Shin-Ra wants to destroy it by destroying us. You were promised freedom? I was promised the Promised Land. You really believe they will hold their promises?”

Zack frowned, no he knew Shin-Ra wasn’t going to keep to their promises. They never did, even to those most loyal to them. “The Promised Land? That’s a joke.” 

“Yeah, I laughed that off when the weasel Turk gave me that spiel.” 

“Don’t get me started on Tseng, that is one man I wish to gut.” Zack growled as he continued his walk around Sephiroth, only to have the man step in line with him. 

“Yeah I figured. I know you liked the Flower Girl. Glad to see you went for a stronger woman.” Sephiroth commented. 

“Don’t remind me how fucked this all is.” 

“Good, I won’t then. Keep that fire burning and let's end this.” Sephiroth pointed Masamune towards Cloud who appeared to be leading the army toward them. 

“Looks like I am not their Golden boy any longer.” Zack snarled. “Guess they will learn how good their prodigy is today.”

* * *

Cloud stopped his bike, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Zack Fair had teamed up with Sephiroth, now he completely understood what Shin-Ra meant when they said that it would be a fight of his life. He couldn't win against both of them and he knew that all too well. The fact they adorned the wings of JENOVA, and a pissed off attitude of hate for Shin-Ra. Cloud was not going to win this battle. 

He held up his hand to stop the army, he knew this wasn’t going to end well and from the fact he saw Fenrir leave, Tifa was also involved. That just made this all kinds of worse. Amazingly he knew that he fucked up, he should have paid more attention to Tifa and that was on him. He still loved Tifa, but he wasn’t meant for relationships or having children. Unlike Zack, who apparently had his shit all together and wasn’t afraid to do everything it took. That was one of the many things that made them different, sadly it wasn’t the major thing that separated them. 

His attention was brought back by those he looked up too, bickering like an old married couple as they approached. If Cloud didn’t know them, this would have been a lot less intimidating. 

“Sephiroth.” Cloud said, it finally became reality as they approached. 

“Hello, Cloud.” Sephiroth smiled, it was sadistic and cold. 

“Oh for fuck sakes. Put your dicks away, I don’t have time for this shit.” Zack groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Without warning the soldiers behind Cloud opened fire, Cloud cursed under his breath as Zack and Sephiroth instantly took to the air. This wasn’t going to end well and he knew that by the fact he turned and found an absolute slaughter. 

Zack knew it wasn’t going to be peaceful, and while he would rather be fightin Cloud, he wasn’t about to let Sephiroth have all of the fun. He winced as some bullets ripped through clothing and flesh, but revelled in the spray of blood he received from either the Buster Sword or Masamune. He caught Cloud out of the corner of his eye and quickly laid a punch to the blonde's face. He wasn’t about to play fair, he was fighting for himself and Tifa.

“Zack, it doesn’t have to be like this.” Cloud said as he cradled his nose. 

“No it didn’t, but you chose your path and I chose mine. I only do things for me now, I don’t care anymore.” Zacks lip was curled as he looked down at Cloud. 

“Common Zack, don’t make me feel like I have to be the good guy here, I am no good at it.” Sephiroth shoved Zack only to receive a punch in return. The man was on edge and ready to kill anything. 

“Would you take care of the flying pests and be useful?” Zack growled.

“Testy brother.” Sephiroth grinned before he flew off to attack the helicopter that was aimed for them. 

Zack gave a very irritated sigh before he turned his attention back to Cloud. “Shinra will not have us. The sooner he realizes this the better it will be for everyone.”

“That’s not how this works Zack, he really will give you your freedom.” Cloud tried to reason with the mad man who was his friend. 

“No, Cloud. He won’t, even if you were in the SOLDIER program naturally and aged out of the program they would still keep you prisoner till you turned to ash and became useless. Shin-Ra will never change!” 

Zack’s eyes snapped into their catlike form as a bullet drilled into his back, instantly Zack lifted above them and began mumbling. The ground below the soldiers turned red as a red sigil under them appeared, quickly he lifted his hand as he gathered energy in a ball. Lightning danced across the battleground as the sigil exploded killing the lot of soldiers and then some. Cloud ran as far as he could so he wouldn’t take as much damage. 

Sephiroth slowly clapped as they noticed the foot soldiers quickly turned and ran after that attack. Zack simply rolled his eyes at the old General, he wasn’t in the mood for this crap let alone for his sarcasm. 

“Where is Shinra?” Zack growled. 

“My guess, Midgar. Safe and watching from his security cameras.” Sephironth crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Lazy fuck.” Zack snarled. 

“So are we going to let them get away?”

“Head start doesn’t hurt, not like they can get far on foot.” Zack shrugged. Cloud quickly jumped on his bike and sped off. “Bitch.”

As Zack gave a sigh and turned to look at Sephiroth, he was not amused with any of this. His brow frowned as suddenly time stopped, instantly he knew they used a materia against them. Zack and Sephiroth dove into the dirt below, the landing alone made his vision swim. As he started getting up they were both hit repeatedly by electric rods. Fucking Turks. 

Zack fought as long as he could, he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. As if he was mentally linked with Sephiroth they both casts Firaga simultaneously around them. Hoping they hit their assailants. The shocking didn’t stop, and soon their world went black.


	14. Shin-Ra's Plans

#  Chapter Thirteen: Shin-Ra’s Plans

# 

* * *

Pain

That was all he could feel. 

Zack opened his eyes slowly and looked around the best he could, he could taste copper in his mouth and all feeling quickly rushed in his shoulders. He was hanging from his arms which had been tied behind his back before he was hung. Zack groaned as he tried to adjust only to find his feet were not touching the ground either. 

“Don’t move, it doesn’t hurt as much.” Sephiroth’s voice was hoarse. 

He was also hung up like Zack, only it looked like he had gotten the first rounds of beatings as blood had streaked down his bare torso. It didn’t take long for Zack to figure out where they were being held, the basement of the Junon Underwater Reactor. It was one of the most ignored reactors and had some of the meanest features, he had only been here once and for the life of him he never thought he would be back. 

“We have to get out of here. We can’t stay like this.” Zack groaned as he studied the way Sephiroth was hanging. It gave him a good idea of how he was actually hanging. 

“Don’t fight it, our time will come and right now is not our time.” Sephiroth didn’t like the look that was in Zack’s eye. Normally he would have applauded the boy’s determination but today was not the day. 

“Out of all the people I know, you saying something like that is absolutely terrifying. Since when does the mighty Sephiroth give up?” Zack looked up to his friend, he was really concerned. 

“Patience, no one said that I was giving in.”

“Could have fooled me.” Zack sighed, he had absolutely no hope in any of this. His sword was also missing which was one thing that he was least happiest about. As he waited for the inevitable, his arms began losing feeling all over again. Suddenly he fell and landed on the cold stone floor in a pile. He tried to stand but his legs refused to cooperate, he felt like a newborn trying to use his legs. 

“He is coming.” Sephiroth said quietly. 

Zack was about to ask who Sephiroth was talking about when a Turk walked through the door, his clothing impeccable and his shades hid his features well. Zack almost thought that it was Rude with a toupe, only the figures build was nothing like Rude. A couple soldiers came in and hoisted Zack up and carried him out by his arms. This was almost worse than hanging by his wrists. 

He was taken into a lab, but not any lab, Hojo stood off to the side with a grin on his face. The man had taken far too much enjoyment out of his last torture session, and Zack had a feeling that this one wasn’t going to be any different. As soon as the soldiers headed for the cold steel table that still had blood on it did Zack begin fighting, he wasn’t in a Mako daze anymore and he wasn’t about to watch this happen again. 

“Oh good to see he still has that same fight in him!.” Hojo cackled, grinning as he wrote down something on a clipboard.

“I am not doing this again Hojo!” Zack growled as his eyes flashed Mako giving them an unholy appearance. 

“Oooh… The experiments did work.” Hojo was awe struck. Which if he stood closer Zack would have taken full advantage of. 

“Of course they worked, you sick fuck.” Zack threw his head to the side breaking the soldier’s nose, sadly his grip didn’t waver. Bastard. 

“It didn’t work on your little friend. Sad as that was, but I had higher hopes for you. You were actually a SOLDIER and you fought harder. Hence why I named you Project Z.” Hojo grinned, the new information shocked Zack enough that they were able to strap him to the table.

“You are a sick bastard!” 

Hojo gave a cynical laugh as a large barbed spikes plunged through Zack’s wrists and ankles, securing him to the table as painfully as possible. This was a new kind of cruel, and Zack had to wonder how long Hojo had been wanting to use this on him back in Nibelheim. He didn’t want to return to Junon, it felt like Sephiroth purposefully led him into a trap. Then again, Cloud was marching an army to his door so who knows where he truly would have ended up. 

He caught Hojo out of the corner of his eye as there was an instant sharp burn to his arm that rapidly spread to his neck. He remembered this all too well, Jenova cells mixed with Mako. What were they really trying to accomplish? Zack’s vision swam, he hated this. He had just gotten over his Mako addiction before he returned to Midgar, he didn’t want to go through all of this again. It wasn’t worth it, the sickness wasn’t worth any of this. 

Without warning his world went black as yet another sharp burn entered his other arm. 

* * *

Zack was jolted awake as pain shot through his body, what were they doing to him? He looked around and found breathing next to impossible. He was in a mako container once again. He began banging on the glass, he was not about to go through this again. IV tubes were sticking out of his arms in multiple places, what they were doing to him was borderline cruel. 

As the glass was beginning to break the Mako was quickly drained, the door swung open as Zack swung causing him to fall out and onto the floor. 

“Glad to see you have healed up. Now we can continue.” Hojo smiled. “Having three elites in my posession, it must be Christmas!” 

“What have you done to me?” Zack growled as a few assistants helped him to his feet and onto a table. 

“Oh, Shin-Ra will be most pleased with you when I am done. Neo-Midgar will continue to exist and you shall be stronger than Projects S and G.” Hojo laughed. “Ready for round 7?”

“Round 7? Wait, what?” Zack looked around frantic, how long had he been here? 

“Yes, yes. It is all finally coming together.” Hojo laughed as he walked away. His assistants approached Zack and began connecting the IV’s. 

One of the assistants took a scalpel and gilded it over an existing scar, cutting shallow. As beads of blood formed his skin instantly healed, unfortunately that didn’t stop the pain that kept intensifying. 

Another cut. 

Notes made. 

A loud noise of something being dropped caused the assistant to drive the blade deep, and with no remorse it was removed just as violently across his chest. He could feel his chest muscles spasm and scream as air rushed across them while blood oozed out. Zack would of rather of been shot than to deal with this torture. 

“If your goal was to torture someone, I think you missed the mark by like a few classes.” Zack snarled through his teeth. 

“If we wanted to torture, we wouldn’t be assistants.” The young man retorted. 

“You work for Hojo and the most corrupt company. I don’t think any class could teach you torture the way these assholes do.” Zack was trying to make sense of the kids' reasoning. 

“Shut up.” The man growled as he drove the scalpel into Zack’s abdomen and left it.

Zack tried to control his breathing but it was hard, no matter how he looked at it the fire in his core was unbearable. His body was trying to heal but couldn’t with the obstruction, it was excruciating. 

“You all are fucking lab rats! Eating up anything Hojo throws your way!” Zack snarled, he wasn’t about to give in without a fight. He couldn’t.

“You need to listen SOLDIER. We know we can’t kill you easily.” A young woman curled her lip and gave a disgusted grunt. 

“Slow and steady, with as much internal carnage as possible.” A young man grinned before he rammed a EMR into Zack’s side, his body instantly convulsing. Back arched and jaw locked tight, Zack felt as his shoulder popped out of socket from the violent jerk. That was a new pain, and a pain he didn’t want.

* * *

Zack didn’t know how long he had been asleep, once again, he hated this feeling of unknownness. One thing that he did know was that he was hanging. His vision still swam green and he had unsettling nausea. Sephiroth still hung next to him, a little bloodier than before but he figured that he didn’t look all that fantastic to begin with. 

“Welcome back, was getting a little worried about you.” Sephiroth didn’t have the usual calm to his voice. He was tired and worried. 

“Are you alright?” Zack couldn’t help but be worried about his former General. 

“You shouldn’t be worried about me, look in the mirror kid.” Sephiroth actually chuckled. 

“I feel like I have been hit by Bahamut himself.” 

“Trust me, you look like Bahamut, Ifrit and Odin had their way with you.” Sephiroth curled his lip. “And you reek of Mako.”

“Hojo at his finest. You know that, I am surprised I didn’t wake up in a Mako tank again.” Zack sighed. “Any plan on how to get out of this bullshit?” 

“Yes, we just have to hang on till my plan arrives.” Sephiroth sounded less sure about this than Zack felt. 

“Oh yay… A rescue party that is late. Love this plan Seph, really I do…” His sarcasm was crippling. 

“Oh shut up.” Sephiroth growled, neither of them was in the mood for this shit. 

“Hey Seph, I got a question.” 

“And you are actually pausing for my response, why?” An elegant white brow raised.

“Common decency? Head trauma? Pick whichever you like best. Anyway, what do you know about Hojo’s projects? He called me Project Z.” 

“Project Z?” Sephiroth actually seemed lost in thought, his brows furrowing together. 

“Project Z stands for Project Zack, just as Project S is for Project Sephiroth. As I am a part of Project G, Project Gillian.” 

Zack knew that voice, and that was a voice he never thought that he was going to hear again. Genesis was a man that he hunted down for a few years with Sephiroth, and in the end it was nothing but chaos. That was actually putting it lightly. 

“Genesis…” Zack tried to shake off the shock but he just couldn’t.

“Bout time you’re lazy ass showed up.” Sephiroth growled.

“You teamed up with him?! Does this mean Angeal is alive too?!” Zack finally snapped, he couldn’t handle all of this new information. All these years he had thought his mentor dead. 

“I am sorry Zack, but no. Angeal is not alive and you were the only one to see his end.” Sephiroth was trying to put it lightly, he knew that Zack and Angeal had a special bond that he could only envy. 

Genesis helped Sephiroth down from his binds. Zack ignored them completely, his world was crashing back down all over again. Angeal was the only one who actually understood him, except now he had Tifa. Who he wanted to get back to as soon as possible, he needed to get back to her. 

“What took you so long?” Sephiroth growled as he helped Zack back to his feet, sadly that seemed to be a challenge in itself. They broke the kid good before they hung him up to dry. 

“I had to escape myself you know. Doesn’t help the puppy has been their primary focus and have been draining us for experimenting.” Genesis smirked. 

“Why me?” Zack panted, his legs screamed. Didn’t help that they carved his legs well so he couldn’t run or fight. 

“Remember when a copy ate your hair? Yeah, you are the secret weapon to stop degradation. Now you also have JENOVA’s cells and Project G cells. Congrats, you are a mutt and Shin-Ra’s most wanted.” Genesis gave a slow mocking clap. 

“I hate all of you. I just want to go HOME!” Zack snapped, his legs refusing to hold him. 

“Easy Zack, we have to think strategically to get out of here. Finding a Cure would be beneficial right now.” Sephiroth was trying to keep calm. This wasn’t supposed to happen, but Sephiroth knew that he couldn’t predict what Shin-Ra was going to do. This was the worst thing of all, but it made sense, all of the First Class SOLDIER’s were monsters. Created in a lab or genetically altered in more than one way. It was only a matter of time before Zack was subject to hell. 

“Every time I listen to you assholes I end up as a science experiment. Take my name off the signup sheet. I am out!” Zack shoved Sephiroth away. 


	15. Rescue Mission

#  Chapter Fourteen: Rescue Mission

* * *

Tifa didn’t know what to do with herself, she had been sitting on the porch swing with the phone in her hand. She should have heard from Zack by now and the fact that he hadn’t called upset her more than anything, he wasn’t one to not follow up on his word. This only made worse thoughts run through her mind. What if he had died? Captured? His nightmares were already rough to begin with, if he was tortured again he may not be the same anymore. 

She watched Denzel play in the front yard, just like he always did. She wished that she could share in his lack of care but she couldn’t, something deep in her gut told her something was very wrong. With a sigh she dialed Zack’s number. 

“You’ve reached Zack. Leave a message and I’ll do my best to get back to you.” 

His voice was happy and his normal chipper self. She almost felt like the latter part of the message was directed to her, but this was his standard voicemail message. 

The first few days she understood, but then days turned to weeks and now the weeks were turning to months. It was too much for her to handle. Shin-Ra had taken from her once again, first Cloud and now Zack. She wasn’t about to stand for this anymore, for all she knew they could be coming for Denzel next and that was not something she was going to let happen. Quickly she dialed Barret’s number. 

“Barret…”

“Have you heard anything?” Barret’s voice was calm but there was definitely worry. 

“No. I have to go find him. This is all Shin-Ra’s fault.” Tifa was really trying to hold back her tears. 

“It is always Shin-Ra’s fault. The day that Shin-Ra isn’t to blame will be the day that the world explodes Tifa.” Barret was getting all fired up about this. He hated it when Tifa got upset and he hated to admit it, he had actually gotten attached to Zack. 

“I’m going to Junon. I can’t just sit here and do nothing, something happened.” Tifa had gone back into the house, which felt so empty.

“To hell you are! If you think you are going to do this by yourself you are nuts!” Barret shouted in her ear. 

“So I am guessing that means you are coming?” Tifa actually had a grin on her face. 

“I’m not going to let you go and get yourself killed. I am not facing the wrath of Denzel or Zack.” Barret grumbled. “I’ll get Vinny and Cid. Hell knows we can’t let you do stupid shit on your own.”

“You are the best. I owe you all.” 

Barret grumbled something and hung up, Tifa quickly packed up a bag for Denzel to stay with Jim and Emily before she gathered Zack’s war bag. She always questioned why he had one but now she knew why, actually he had two. One was on the Fenrir and the other stayed in their home. He was over prepared for everything, what she used to tease him for was now her own arsenal. 

Tifa had missed her leather attire, mostly her leather gloves. They had been through a lot together and the nice worn in feel felt like home. Her leather vest was slightly tight but, she did have a kid, she couldn’t expect everything to fit perfectly. 

Quickly she was on the Fenrir with Denzel and headed to the Fair house, as soon as they parked Denzel was off and finding Jim in the garden. Tifa smiled as she walked into the house and set Denzel’s bag by the door. 

“Hey Emily?” Tifa called out as she headed towards the kitchen.

“Laundry! What’s up dear? Have you heard anything?” Emily came from the back, wiping her hands on her apron. 

“Sadly no. I am sorry to spring this on you guys but I need a babysitter.” Tifa looked defeated, she hated needing help. 

“Of course hun. You know we don’t mind.” Emily gave Tifa a hug. “Bring him home for us.” Tifa wanted to start crying, Emily knew all too well what Tifa was doing and it was quite obvious.

“I refuse to come home without him again.” Tifa smiled. “He will be lucky if he ever leaves my sight.” A small chuckle was all she was able to manage, thankfully Emily joined in. 

“You and me both my dear.” 

Tifa smiled and headed back out to Denzel, who was already covered in mud. She really was trying to hold back the tears, she hated feeling this scared and unsure. Quickly she gave Denzel a hug and kiss before she mounted the Fenrir and headed out. She needed to get back out into the action, she was getting soft and she couldn’t have that. Hell she lived with Zack of all people, she needed to stay on her toes at all times. 

* * *

Tifa was on her way to Junon when her cell rang, it was Zack’s number on the caller ID. 

“Zack!” There was relief in her voice. 

“Tifa… I’m sorry” Cloud’s voice came through the speaker. Her heart stopped. 

“Cloud. What have you done?” Now she was on the verge of tears. “Why do you have Zack’s phone?”

“I found it. Tifa, I don’t know what happened. I can’t find him.” Cloud actually sounded crushed. Tifa didn’t know what to say, Cloud had been the one leading Shin-Ra to their door. He caused this. 

“It took you two months to call and say this! I am on my way to Junon. He has to be there.” Tifa had to believe that he was in Junon. If they took him anywhere else they were desperate. 

“That is where I am heading. I can’t find any intel and Tseng said Hojo hasn’t returned.” 

“Like I believe Tseng!” Tifa was still mad over the whole Aerith thing, she felt stabbed in the back. She couldn’t imagine how Zack actually felt. 

“Tifa. I am trying to help.” 

“I have all the help I need.” Tifa ended the call. She couldn’t believe any of this was happening. She had to get to Junon. 

Tifa watched as Shera made a landing on the outskirts of Junon, she parked the Fenrir nearby so if they needed to they could transport it in Shera. She was relieved to see her friends but that wasn’t the sight in her mind. All she could see in the distance was the army that was marching for them, a trap Zack walked into willingly. Tifa let out a shaky breath as her eyes scanned the horizon for any sign of Zack, she almost jumped when a warm arm wrapped around her. 

“We will get him back Tifa.” Barret’s voice was fatherly and warm. It was a new side for him. 

“Stop hanging out with Marlene so much, you are getting soft.” Tifa laughed as she wiped a tear from her eye. 

“Alright! Let's blow some shit up!” Cid grinned.

“I am pretty sure we are on a rescue mission, not blowing things up.” Vincent crossed his arms over his chest, his bright golden claw gleaming in the sun.

“I’m so glad you guys came to help. I know how much you enjoy civilian life.” Tifa teased, but she was serious. 

“Yeah, enjoying civilian life. Funny Lockhart.” Cid exasperated.

“Like we wouldn’t help out a friend.” Vincent chuckled. 

“Alright, lets go kick some Shin-Ra ass!” Barret inserted a new clip into his gun arm and grinned. 

Tifa simply shook her head, she had missed these guys but sometimes they could be a bit too much. “Let’s try to not go in guns blazing, we don’t know what we are up against.”

“Where would Shin-Ra take him?” Vincent questioned, trying to be the logical one. 

“The Mako Reactor. It’s underwater.” Cloud spoke as he walked up on the group. 

“Of course you know where he is at. You took him there.” Barret growled. Tifa had filled him in on a lot and it wasn’t good. 

“No I didn’t. I would gain nothing by handing Zack over to Shin-Ra!” Cloud backpedaled. 

“Bullshit! You would gain immunity!” Tifa was floored. “I am not doing this!” 

Tifa threw her hands up, grabbed her duffel and headed into Junon, she was not going to waste time standing up there with Cloud. She needed to get to Zack before gaia knew what happened. Barret drug Cloud with them, he was going to give them Cloud in trade for Zack. Tifa wasn’t entirely sure how that was going to be beneficial but sometimes there was no reasoning with Barret. 

Shin-Ra had the place locked down hard core, as if they really didn’t want what they had to escape. Usually when you secure a stronghold town you keep people out, Shin-Ra had troops stationed to keep people in. They had no issue walking in, actually a few troops wished them luck as they walked by. Tifa alone found that weird and unsettling. What exactly were they trying to keep locked away?

“Am I the only one finding it weird that Shin-Ra suddenly changed up their MO?” Vincent asked as he watched, the guards really could care less that they were entering. 

“No, you aren’t. I have a feeling exiting will be a different story.” Barret huffed. 

“I’m telling you, y’all shoulda listened to my plan.” Cid grumbled as he moved a toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other. 

“Not now Cid.” Tifa scolded. He was almost worse than Denzel about going places. 

Getting into Junon was easy, the reactor on the other hand was locked down hard. If that wasn’t a dead give away as to where Shin-Ra’s most wanted was, Tifa wasn’t entirely sure what was. Maybe a giant billboard that said it? That was a bit of a stretch though. Vincent quickly went and scouted out where the best place was going to be to get into the reactor. 

* * *

Sephiroth and Genesis had managed to get Zack into a secluded room, it was out of the sight of Shin-Ra and hopefully out of Hojo’s reach for a bit. Zack’s breathing had become labored, broken ribs pressing against his lungs made it hard for them to help Zack. It also didn’t help that he was waving in and out of consciousness from pain and Mako saturation. 

“We have to get him a Cure, we can’t keep going like this.” Sephiroth frowned. 

“Then leave him and we will go.” Genesis huffed. 

“I’m not leaving him. You may not have met Tifa but trust me, she has resources and I would rather not fight them again.” 

What Sephiroth wasn’t saying was that he needed Zack to be alive, without him, the balance would be fucked. Cloud was supposed to be the balance, until Zack survived the execution squad, now the tables turned. 

“Stop talking about me like I am not here.” Zack grumbled as he slid down the wall. 

“You got any ideas?” Genesis huffed. 

“Yeah get me home. I’d rather be there.” Zack curled a lip. 

“Enough.” Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose. “You both are acting worse than grunts and only one of you has a decent excuse.” 

“Alright, let's get out of here.” Genesis sighed as he stepped towards Zack again. 

As soon as Sephiroth and Genesis reached down to help Zack back to his feet a loud explosion erupted down the hall. Both standing SOLDIER’s ran to the door to look and see what the hell happened. Both hid back in the room as troops ran down the hall toward the explosion. 

“Are they trying to drop the damn reactor on us or what?” Genesis exclaimed. 

“Would it really be all that surprising?” Sephiroth chuckled, it wouldn’t be the first time Shin-Ra dropped a reactor on them for fun. 

“Guess not. Even more incentive to get out of here.” Genesis sighed as he helped Zack back to his feet. “Seph he is going to need more Mako to heal. Any cure isn’t going to work.”

Sephiroth knew he was right, and that was the scary part. Zack did need more Mako and it wasn’t a kind or easy procedure. “Fuck… We need to head to the lab and do it now before more people find out we are missing.” 

“I’m not going back.” Zack growled. 

“You don't have a choice pup.” Genesis returned the growl and threatened to poke Zack in the ribs.

“I’m going to knock you both out.” Sephiroth was losing his patience and it was showing. 

Sephiroth helped Genesis get Zack back to the lab, it wasn’t hard to over power Zack when he began to fight. The real fight was going to be the Mako. Sephiroth had seen the procedure done many times and it wasn’t easy, so following what he knew he connected the IV up to Zack’s arm again. 

“Get off!” Zack snarled as Genesis held him down, which should have been a harder task. 

“Just shut up and take the help or die. Your choice.” Sephiroth snapped back and he began the painful treatment. 

It took seconds for the Mako to reach his veins and when it did it was like a fire had been set inside of him. Wounds began stitching themselves closed as bones began to heal and repair, it was excruciating and the sounds of snapping and cracking only made it worse. Zack couldn’t contain his screams, it was too much to bottle up and even if he tried he may just pass out from the pain itself. 

Sephiroth and Genesis snapped their heads to the doorway as footsteps were heard approaching. They did not need any company right now, it was too critical of a time in the healing process. Both were positioned to hold him down through all of pain, if either let go, it would end poorly and possibly fatally for Zack. 

Tifa was the first to round the corner and instantly froze in the doorway, she spotted Sephiroth but the redhead was an unknown and, the fact Zack was writhing on the table in agony, she wasn’t about to assume he was on their side. She was about to charge in when her eyes locked with Sephiroth’s, they weren’t cold and unfeeling. His eyes actually were tired and full of worry, his look alone stopped her advance, no matter how much it killed her to hear Zack’s agonizing screams. 

“If you want him alive you will not come in.” Sephiroth warned. “He needs this or he dies.” 

Tifa wasn’t about to argue, she didn’t like it one bit but she also figured that if Sephiroth was going to kill Zack he wouldn’t be helping. She nodded and turned to the others that were coming down the hall to stop them from running in and possibly causing a scene. She wasn’t about to risk Zack’s life, she had to trust the one man she hated most. It took a lot but she had once hated Zack too and he changed her mind. Maybe Sephiroth could too. 

When the screaming stopped was when Tifa got really worried, slowly she peaked back into the room afraid of what she might see. Sephiroth and Genesis were looking through the files that were on the wall and away from Zack, who held a green glow. Mako was thick in the air, it reeked and churned her stomach. 

“You can come in, he should wake soon hopefully.” Sephiroth acknowledged her over his shoulder. 

“I am not carrying his ass out of here.” Genesis huffed in aggravation. 

“Oh shut up and look for the damn files.” Sephiroth smacked Genesis upside the head as he headed back to the table where Zack lay. 

Tifa stood at Zack’s side, she could already tell that he had been tortured extensively. She just hoped that his mind wasn’t too far gone from all of this. “How badly did they hurt him?” Her voice was shaky and unsure. 

“Broken ribs, broken legs, countless other small tortures that will scar. Honestly, I don’t know everything they did, all I do know is that he came back looking like the gods had a field day with him.” Sephiroth sighed, he really did feel bad for Zack. “We haven’t been able to locate his sword, and I am sure that will be his first request.” 

“Good Gaia… Why can’t they just leave him alone?” Tifa was getting angry over all of this, Zack didn’t deserve it and she was going to stop it. “Shin-Ra has to be stopped. They won’t stop returning for him and I am not willing to see him go through this again!”

“I agree.” Sephiroth nodded. He too was tired of being hunted. 

“We found Zack’s sword towards the entrance of the reactor, looks like they were just going to hand it back out eventually with other weapons.” Barret said as he entered the room, the large buster sword in his hand. 

“Thanks Barret. I am glad that you guys were able to find it.” Tifa gave him a soft smile. 

“Alright. Let’s blow Shin-Ra to the sky and end this torture!” Barret grinned. 

“Hell ya! Bring on the explosives!” Cid bounced with excitement as if he was waiting for the signal to go plant the explosive charges. 

“I don’t believe that will be necessary, we have our own bomb on our hands that is likely to explode once awoke.” Genesis said as he returned with a file in hand. 

“What do you mean?” Tifa furrowed her brow. 

“Project Z has been the first test subject to be able to stabilize both Project G and Project S cells together.” Genesis continued to read from the file. “Project Z had displayed resilience to both JENOVA and Cetra cells creating the ultimate weapon in creating Neo Midgar. Project Z is predicted to lead SEPC to The Promised Land since the current Cetra AG has displayed resistance to Neo Midgar.” 

“So what does that mean?” Tifa looked to Sephiroth for translation. 

“Basically, Zack is a ticking time bomb of two ancients to take Shin-Ra to the promised land to build Neo Midgar which Shinra thought to be the land of infinite Mako.” Sephiroth clarified it as simply as he could. “But that is the nitty gritty of it. And probably missing a few key notes.”

“Just a couple.” Genesis murmured as he continued reading the file. 

“So what the hell are we supposed to do about all that? I thought we already saved the planet.” Barret blustered, ready to defend the planet once again.

“You did, as for Zack it all depends on how we get him out of here and back into a normal calm life.” Sephiroth admitted. 

“He was calm before you tricked him to come out to Junon.” Tifa reminded Sephiroth. 

“I didn’t trick, he came willingly. I could not have predicted the Shin-Ra was going to march an army to my doorstep.” Sephiroth glared at Cloud. “I merely wanted to show Zack what he was capable of, not trigger the apocalypse.” 

“The apocalypse?” Vincent quirked a brow. “Mind explaining?”   
  
“I just did.” Sephiroth gave a flat look. He wasn’t amused at how slow Vincent was on the uptake. 

Just as Tifa was about to ask more questions Zack sprung awake and crashed to the floor, obviously very unaware of his surroundings. His breathing once again labored, a feral look in his eye that was honestly terrifying. The Mako ring on his eyes almost enveloped his sky blue iris. Tifa noticed the new red scars that adorned his body, they had indeed tortured him and by the looks of it he shouldn’t have been alive. 

It was obvious that Zack was taking in his surroundings and who all was in the room with him. Genesis and Sephiroth took guarded stances while everyone else actually looked terrified. While he didn’t think he was a monster, at this point it wouldn’t have surprised him if he grew horns and a tail. Hojo was involved in his hell, not like that was ever good news. 

Everyone watched as Zack composed himself as he took in his surroundings, his eyes fell on Tifa. Slowly the corner of his mouth quirked up before he made his way over to her with long and commanding strides, Tifa was honestly amazed he could cover that much ground so quickly. 

“Hey brown eyes.” 

Tifa couldn’t help but grin, instinctually she leaned into his touch as he caressed her face. As soon as the tender moment started it ended, Tifa slapped him across the face with an equally mad expression on hers. 

“That’s for not calling!” 

“I would have if I had my phone, you know that.” Zack rubbed his cheek. “Although at this point it looks like I am missing more than my phone.” 

“We found your sword, figured you would want it sooner rather than later.” Barret huffed. 

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“Next mission. Clothing.” Genesis huffed. 

Zack made a childish face at Genesis, but even he had to admit that standing around in his underwear surrounded by people was a little weird. In their bantering they hadn’t heard footsteps approaching, the sudden sickening cackle erupted into the room. Zack froze, he knew that laugh. Hojo.

“Oh, perfect!” Hojo exclaimed. “You survived! Everything is going according to plan.”


	16. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I just want to thank you all for being dedicated readers, I know that this chapter took a long time to get out. I have been having a hard time this past month and I am doing my best to get back into my writing and not leave everyone hanging. Just know that I do appreciate you and love all of your support for my stories. Chapters may take up to a month to get out depending on how I am able to write them. 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience. Enjoy this chapter!

#  Chapter Fifteen: Escape

* * *

_ Zack froze, he knew that laugh. Hojo. _

_ “Oh, perfect!” Hojo exclaimed. “You survived! Everything is going according to plan.” _

Those sky blue eyes snapped green and took on a catlike appearance. Zack snatched the Buster Sword from Barret as he spun on his heels and charged at Hojo, who quickly ran down the hall. Zack continued his pursuit without missing a beat and simply used the wall to his advantage to move around the corner. 

“Where is he going?!” Tifa exclaimed. 

“After Hojo. Genesis, get them to the top, I am going after Zack.” Sephiroth ordered as he made his way towards the door where Zack left. 

“And if you both get captured? Or worse, the reactor collapses on you?” Genesis gave an agitated sigh. 

“We will be fine, now go before it's too late!” Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at Genesis showing that he meant what he was saying. 

“Sephiroth. I just got him back, you better bring him back to me this time.” Tifa’s words stopped Sephiroth as he began making his way out of the door, he could hear the tears she was fighting back. Since when was she so emotional?

“Get yourself safe. I’ll worry about Zack.” 

Sephiroth turned and ran out after Zack, he couldn’t guarantee that he was going to be able to stop the super SOLDIER but he had to at least try. Genesis gave a huff before he turned to the group he had been tasked with getting to the surface. Cloud stepped forward taking his sword in hand with a sigh, Tifa raised her eyebrow at him. 

“Where do you think you are going?” She was unsure of his intentions. 

“Going after them.” 

“Going after the two men who hate you the most, who are both convinced you put them here? Are you trying to die?” Genesis stood with his mouth hung open. There was stupid then there was Cloud.

“Yeah, I know how they feel about me but that doesn’t change the fact that I can help make sure that they get out of here alive.” Cloud began heading for the door Zack and Sephiroth had both left out of. 

“They will be just fine without you.” Barret barked.

“Yes, it would be best for all of us to do as was asked of us and settle whatever disagreement you all have on your own time.” Vincent was the voice of reason in all of this, amazingly everyone agreed.

“Okay Turk. Lead the way and get us out of here.” Genesis smirked, he remembered when Tseng brought Vincent to the Shin-Ra building.

“That was in the past. Let’s leave it there.” Vincent snarled as he stormed out of the room and back down the hall they all came from. 

“Someone’s touchy.” Genesis chuckled. 

* * *

It didn’t take Sephiroth long to find Zack, all he had to do was follow the explosions and the trail of gashes in the wall from the familiar Buster Sword. Zack stood in the middle of the hall surrounded by dead or dying Shin-Ra troops, it would have been more impressive if Zack wasn’t standing in only his black boxers. 

Sephiroth slowly clapped. “Well, I would be more impressed if you managed to find clothes in the wake of your destruction. But, I guess that would be asking a touch too much.” 

“I don’t have time for clothes.” Zack snarled, his eyes matched Sephiroth’s to a T.

“I’m not carrying your sword for you, nor will I carry you when you hurt your feet.” Sephiroth smirked, noting the sudden pout that flinted over the young ravens face. 

“Fine, let's find the SOLDIER locker room here and grab some gear and find Hojo before he gets away.” Zack mumbled as he walked over a few bodies and proceeded down the hall.

“Good, I was afraid it was going to get weird if I had to ask you twice to put pants on.” Sephiroth followed behind, still marvelling in the slaughter Zack had just delivered. 

“Only you find the weirdest shit to say.” Zack huffed. 

“Oh, I have only started.” Sephiroth let out a low chuckle. “There was a reason Angeal was the serious and bitter one out of all of us.”

“When we get out of here, I have to hear some of those stories.” Zack actually smirked. 

“Well then, let's get you home. For more than one reason.” Sephiroth clapped Zack on the back as he pushed past and headed down a hall to a SOLDIER locker room. 

Zack sighed as he followed after Sephiroth, thankfully it didn’t take long to find clothes in his size. Adorned in a black sleeveless turtleneck, baggy jeans, boots, and shoulder armor, Zack looked like the SOLDIER First Class he was. Sephiroth nodded in approval, not that it was needed but that was just his two cents. 

“Alright, let's find Hojo.” 

* * *

It didn’t take Tifa and crew long to get back to the surface, most of the soldiers that were outside were now gone. Tifa figured they were either evacuating the reactor or they had gone inside to defend the reactor. The only thing that disappointed her was the fact that Zack and Sephiroth weren’t out yet. The explosions in random parts of the reactor and Junon were not settling her nerves. 

“Tifa..” Barret raised a brow at her. “He will be okay.”

“I know. Just expected them to beat us here.” She really was trying to stay strong, she just found it harder than normal to keep her resolve. And by the looks Tifa was getting from Barret she knew he could also tell she wasn’t on her game. 

“Sephiroth won’t let them get trapped again. If anything the only ones we won't be seeing will be Cloud and Hojo.” Genesis shrugged as he leaned against a rock and pulled a book from his jacket pocket. 

“Well that wouldn’t be the worse thing.” Cid huffed. 

“So, Red, you gonna join us against Shin-Ra to take them down again once and for all?” Barret furrowed his brow, holding his gun arm up and ready to blow up anything.

“My name is Genesis, not Red, and that will depend on what the game plan actually is. I do have a family of my own to think about.” Genesis crossed his arms over his chest, obviously not amused. 

“We will come up with a plan once we get out of here.” Vincent concurred. “Any action may have to wait till after my son is born.” 

“How is Yuffie doing?” Tifa felt bad that she hadn’t called in a long time. 

“Uncomfortable and craving everything and anything.” Vincent laughed. 

“Sounds about right. I remember those days.” Tifa smiled at the fond memory, then she thought of what Zack would be like with a baby. Suddenly her face froze as her eyes grew wide.

“Tifa?” Vincent asked. 

“Hey Teef, you look like you have seen a ghost.” Barret waved a hand in front of her face. 

“Yeah fine.” Tifa shook the expression from her face and smiled. 

Everyone gave her a speculative look. Luckily for Tifa their scrutinizing looks were cut short by a nearby explosion. Tifa recognized the figure emerging from the darkness, she knew it intimately and that alone made her heart soar. Zack had found not only clothing but Hojo as well, with Sephiroth at his side they were a lethal combination. If only this small moment could have been savored, a flash of light and the sound of swords clashing rang. 

Cloud held his sword against Zack’s, Hojo was recollected into Sephiroth's grip as black and white feathers floated in the wind. Cloud’s expression went from anger to terror as he stared into catlike eyes that were cold and unforgiving. His friend was no longer inside and it was all his fault, what startled him the most was the fact Zack now had not only a white wing on his left but a black wing on his right. “Miss me, Cloud?” Zack grinned, flashing his dimples at the one he used to call friend.

“We need to go.” Genesis quickly snapped his book shut. 

“I’m not leaving.” Tifa stood firm on her stance.

“This will not end well if you stay, Cloud has chosen his bed and now he must lie in it. We have to keep those Shin-Ra soldiers away from Zack if you don’t want Gaia to end.” Genesis growled, he took note that Sephiroth's wing had also made an appearance. “Get back to your airship, I will try to keep things safe here.”

In a flash Zack sent Cloud flying into the Junon reactor, thunderga bounced in his gloved hand as he strode toward Cloud. Sephiroth nodded to Genesis who returned to nod. 

“Where did he get materia!?” Barret exclaimed. 

“Don’t know, but if he found one he may have more. Go NOW!” Genesis snapped as he unfurled his wing and headed into the fray. 

Tifa and Barret headed for the road out of Junon to the airship, they didn’t make it far before a bloody Cloud skidded across the dirt past them. Quickly he regained his footing, and bound back into the fight only to be intercepted by Genesis and tossed to the side again. Thunderga danced around as Zack reclaimed the battle Cloud had started. 

Cloud channelled his ultimate attack, just as he had done before against Sephiroth. Zack looked bored as he blocked every attack only taking a scratch here and there. What Cloud hadn’t realized was Zack was stronger than Sephiroth, and the only tricks he knew were pointless. 

“No honor, no dreams. If you honestly think that you are going to be able to defeat me, you should look in the mirror and try to understand yourself first.” Zack’s voice was fatherly but stern like he was in SOLDIER. 

“You just don’t get it at all! I do understand myself, what I don’t understand is the monster you have become!” Cloud’s voice was filled with venom, there were traces of pain laced in his words but Zack couldn’t tell where the pain resided from. 

“Is that what Shin-Ra has you believing?” Zack chuckled and shook his head, his hand digging in his pocket. “And I thought I was the clueless one in Shin-Ra.” 

Before Cloud could comment any further Zack summoned Odin. Cloud’s face lost all color as he recognized the summon from simulations in the Shin-Ra Building, Zack took flight and left Cloud to his own demise. Sephiroth and Genesis caught up to Zack with Hojo, unconscious, in hand. 

“Where the hell did you find materia?” Genesis asked, his brow furrowed. 

“Shin-Ra is sloppy, the SOLDIER locker room was packed with materia of all kinds.” Zack explained as he returned his sword to his back. He refused to admit how good it felt to be back in uniform and armed. 

“They really are sloppy.” Sephiroth chuckled. 

“But they have those under them convinced that we are the monsters.” Zack frowned.

“We are what they created, sadly, we know the truth because they expected us to die and not survive. They will forever hunt us unless we take them down for good.” Sephiroth admitted, sadly they all knew that was the truth.

“So what exactly is the plan for Hojo?” Genesis asked as he motioned towards the scientist they were dragging behind them. 

“If I was as sadistic as him I’d vote for torture and dismemberment…” Zack grumbled giving the man a glare that could kill. 

“Yeah, if only.” Sephiroth chuckled knowing Zack had the ability to, but his honor got in the way. “I say keep him as a prisoner till we decide what we are doing with Shin-Ra and then take him back to them.”

“How exactly does that go badly for Shin-Ra?” Genesis quirked a brow, questioning Sephiroth’s sanity.

“It doesn’t at first, but while someone is arranging the bargain for Hojo’s pathetic life everyone else rigs the building to explode.” Sephiroth said matter of factly. “Although it would probably be more effective if we had Cloud still.” The look he gave Zack was not missed.

“Get over it.” Zack shoved ahead, he did what he felt was needed. It was rage induced yes, but Cloud attacked first and he responded. 

Much to Zack’s dismay, the argument on whether his decision was correct or not continued as they approached the airship. He was about to kill both of them until he saw Tifa pacing, he hated to see those worry lines on her face and it made the rest of their problems seem so small. He broke out into a full run towards her, his wings vanishing to feathers behind him as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off her feet and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Sephiroth was the only one less than amused by the affection, Genesis simply nodded and boarded the ship. 

“Don’t ever do that to me again.” Tifa muttered against Zack’s lips, her voice trembled. 

“Didn’t plan on doing that in the first place.” Zack sighed as he turned and walked onto the ship, refusing to put her down.

“Can we go home now?” Her voice broke his heart, he hated on Cloud for hurting her and in return he involuntarily hurt her himself. 

“Of course babe. We can go wherever you want.” He pulled away from her enough to look into her eyes, his sky blue eyes were haunted. 

“Don’t blame yourself. It’s all okay now, you are safe.” And just like that she was back to comforting him and ignoring her own pain. He hated how strong she was all the time, especially when she didn’t need to be. 

“The real question is, are you okay?” He paused hating how she was about to crumble but pulled herself together. 

“I have you back, everything is perfect again. At least for a little while.” Tifa smiled as she ran her fingers through his spikes, they weren’t their usual silkiness. His hair was stiff and grungy, she guessed covered in Mako, blood, sweat and dirt. “You definitely need a shower.”

“Probably, but you are more important than that.” He buried his face into the crook of her neck, pulling her closer to him. 

“It’s hard to not be the one caring for everyone.”

Zack chuckled, his breath even and hot across her neck. “I know Lockhart, but sometimes it is needed to depend on someone. I am always your rock when you need me, you know that.” 

The truth was, she did know that. She needed to learn to depend on him more than she did, which was hard because she could never depend on Cloud. Zack wasn’t Cloud though, Zack was so much more than Cloud. That was why they worked so well together, they were there for each other when the moment required it. He had always been there for her since they first met in Nibelheim, all the while Cloud was avoiding her. 

Tifa hadn’t noticed when he had moved them to the floor, he cradled and held her close to his chest. The sound of his heart filled her ears, strong and stable, unwavering strength and support. He kissed the top of her head and just held her, what she didn’t realize was she was crying. Sobbing uncontrollably, the weight of everything they had been through crashed into her all at once as her defenses fell. He was her sanctuary.

“I’m not going anywhere, I will never leave your side again.” His words were strong and reassuring. 

Zack watched as her sobs slowed and her breathing leveled out, she fell asleep. If he had to guess, this was probably the first time she actually slept since he left. That wasn’t a thought that made him feel any better about what happened, he left her and no matter what he couldn’t change what happened. Pulling Zack from his thoughts, Genesis came and sat beside them. 

“Believe it or not, I have been in your shoes before.” Genesis muttered as he looked at his phone. 

“Care to elaborate?” Zack raised a brow at the red head. 

Genesis chuckled then sighed. “After our last encounter, I was found by Deepground and they helped me cure my degradation, with the help of your willing hair sample. Only I wasn’t the only one, the Turk Cissnei was also there after the Turks tried to eliminate her for helping you.” 

“I… I didn’t want to get her in trouble.” Zack sighed, he let the part about his hair go. 

Genesis shrugged. “She doesn’t hold it against you, they were going to off her anyway. My point being, I understand what it is like to have that need to return to your family. My son just turned 2, and I couldn’t ask for anything else in the world. Well I thought that till my daughter was born a couple months before Sephiroth got me tangled up in this.” 

Zack noted the smile that plastered on Genesis’ face, it was pure bliss and happiness, something he himself felt with Denzel. In that moment was when Genesis leaned over with his phone, a photo of Cissnei, a small boy and a new baby showed on the screen. Now it was Zack's turn to smile as he found Tifa’s phone, since his was MIA, and found his favorite photo of Denzel. 

“Beautiful family Gen. This is Tifa’s boy, he just turned 6 a little while before we moved to Gongaga.” Zack and Genesis shared the same grin, which felt odd but pleasant at the same time. 

“He isn’t yours?” Genesis asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“No… as much as I hate to admit it. He is Cloud’s, but he has no attachment to his father. Hell I don’t think the boy even knows who Cloud is.” Zack sighed as he kissed the top of Tifa’s head. “For 5 years she took care of Denzel by herself, kicked Shin-Ra monster ass, ran a bar and a restaurant too. Till I made my way out, but guess that is all history now. Denzel loves my parents, I’m almost certain that they gave up the hope of having grandkids.”

“Probably, first with the fact most SOLDIER’s don’t have kids and then you vanished for four years.” Genesis added, though he knew it was a hard spot. After a few seconds, in a low tone, he asked. “Is she always this emotional? I know its a stressful time but she doesn’t match the stories Sephiroth told.” 

Zack frowned as he thought about what Genesis was asking him, he pondered at how emotional Tifa was. She went years without the help of anyone, even Barret and he forced her to accept help. Zack could have assumed it was just some emotional thing she was going through, but he doubted it since this had never happened before. “Gen…”

“I’m only asking. I have been through the whole kid thing twice, just might be something to consider talking about.” Genesis held his hands up as he got up with a chuckle and walked away. That was a bomb he could have happily of NOT dropped on Zack in that moment. 


End file.
